Hojas de Almendro
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Riki es el jefe de una horda salteadora de caminos que comete el error de ejercer dicha profesión en una de las caravanas elficas del emperador Iason Minkaisel. El rubio monarca elfo le dejará sentir a Riki en carne propia que de él nadie se burla y sale indemne. (N/a:la historia pertenece a Medora)
1. Horda

**_Riki es el jefe de una horda salteadora de caminos que comete el error de ejercer dicha profesión en una de las caravanas elficas del emperador Iason Minkaisel._**

 ** _El rubio monarca elfo le dejará sentir a Riki en carne propia que de él nadie se burla y sale indemne._**

 ** _Pareja principal: IasonxRiki_**

 ** _(Nota: Tengo el absoluto permiso de Medora de resubir su obra.)_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaraciones: IASON es un elfo y RIKI es un humano... mantuve eso del amo y esclavo un poco._**

Horda

El suave aroma de las flores de almendro llegaba hasta su nariz. Ese olor era evidencia de que se acercaban al reino de los elfos... sólo un poco más y ya estaba.

-Torel, adelántate con cinco hombres y dime cómo están divididos los arqueros. Yo me iré por el lado opuesto.

Dijo el jefe de la horda de bárbaros humanos, planeando realizar el clásico movimiento de tenaza, por el que su banda había triunfado en sus tantos atracos contra los elfos, cosa que los hermosos seres ya no soportaban...

Había precio por sus cabezas.

-Riki, ¿la misma clave de siempre?

-Si, son dos no lo olvides.

-Entendido.

Los seis hombres se alejaron.

Su objetivo estaba a la vista, las caravanas del tributo que ofrecían las aldeas de los enanos estaban bien provistas... un verdadero deleite para los asaltantes de caminos.

NO había demasiado tiempo, ya que comenzaba a oscurecer y eso sería una enorme desventaja ya que los hermosos seres ven mejor que los humanos de noche... eso iba a resultar una desventaja.

Riki llevaba a su mando a otra media docena de hombres, en espera de la señal de Torel.

Dos aullidos se dejaron escuchar por el bosque... era hora de atacar.

Los siete se apresuraron a llegar al claro donde la caravana había parado a descansar. Las mulas necesitaban beber al igual que los elfos y esto fue su perdición.

Con espadas rústicas y dagas melladas los hombres empezaron a luchar. Tenían entre sus filas únicamente a dos arqueros que no se comparaban en lo más mínimo con los que los elfos poseían.

Sin embargo sus flechas distrajeron la atención de los bellos arqueros, dejándole a Riki y a sus hombres el camino libre para atacar con sus armas maltrechas.

Todo parecía salir a pedir de boca. Si bien no herían a los elfos e gravedad, al menos los dejaban fuera de combate.

No supieron cuando llegaron refuerzos y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaban rodeados.

Una emboscada.

-¿Son éstos los bárbaros que Lord Iason busca?... a mi no me parecen tan peligrosos- dijo con desdén un elfo en lengua común, disfrutando del enojo que reflejaban los rostros de los capturados.

-¿Cuál de ellos es el jefe?- preguntó con monocorde voz otro elfo ignorando las burlas de sus compañeros. El simplemente estaba allí para cumplir su misión y nada más.

-Debe ser ese- dijo otro señalando a Torel, pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

-Es aquél- dijo señalando a Riki, quien estaba atado y sometido por tres elfos a diferencia de sus hombres que sólo entretenían a uno cuando mucho a dos de ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos con él Raoul-sama?- dijo otro elfo de cabellos oscuros mientras pateaba a Riki.

-Iason-sama lo quiere vivo... con los demás hagan lo que les plazca- dijo el elfo sin inmutarse haciendo una señal a algunos de sus hombres para que llevasen al hombre en el falso carro de caravana.

Los elfos rieron ante la indiferencia de Raoul, pues tenían pensadas dos que tres cosas para los humanos quienes de antemano sabían que les esperaba una muerte horrible... peor que la que le dedicarían esos seres a un perro, ya que para ellos los humanos son menos que las otras razas de seres... quizá los tenían en peor estima que a los enanos.

Por su parte Riki maldecía por su estupidez pero no tenía nada más que seguir a ese tipo, además de que sus fieles amigos morirían por su descuido.

Ya no podría volver a casa a ver a sus hermanos y hermanas. En el clan en el que él se crió las mujeres tenían muchos hijos, pero no sabían hacer grandes cosas con la tierra, además de su condición nómada. Esa era la razón de tener que vivir de la manera en la que lo hacían.

Pero todo ello sería algo que no iba a importarle al jefe de los elfos.

Cada vez más sentía que su corazón palpitaba del creciente miedo.

Sabía que lo llevaban al corazón del bosque del Almendro, a la morada del elfo más poderoso de ese lado del mundo.

Ni si quiera la fragancia de los árboles ayudaban a tranquilizarlo.

Ya casi estaban en el reino escondido del elfo.

Un millón de torturas pasaron por su mente y quizá ni la mitad de cruentas cómo seguramente serían en la realidad.

Las cadenas estaban lastimándole la piel ya que trataba de deshacerse de ellas en vano.

-Hemos llegado humano- dijo Raoul despectivamente, mientras hacía que Riki se incorporara para llevarlo ante el rey.

Sus pies tocaron la suavidad del camino de pétalos que conducía al castillo del gran Iason.

Cerró los ojos rogando a los dioses que si debía morir lo hiciera con rapidez.

 _Continuara_...


	2. Esclavo

Pensó que una vez que llegara al castillo de los Almendros sería llevado inmediatamente ante l presencia del tal "Lord Iason" , pero no fue así.

El lugar era enorme, una fortaleza emplazada en medio del bosque e Almendros más extenso de la tierra.

Tenían que franquear unas enormes puertas... mucho más grandes que los Trols de las montañas.

El rubio jefe elfo se adelantó para solicitar a los guardias del portón que abrieran.

Las puertas se abrieron con lentitud gimiendo sobre sus goznes, a tal guisa que pareciera que jamás la abrían.

Todo esto escapaba de la percepción del cautivo, pues en su mente recreaba una y otra vez el error que cometiera. Era obvio que un día los elfos los atraparían, pero como todo buen fanfarrón pensó que para eso todavía faltaba mucho... gran error.

Recordaba la falsa caravana y como los elfos caminaban de manera encorvada, simulando ser indefensos enanos, pero cuando él llegaba con refuerzos , se despojaron del disfraz y lucharon sin mucho esfuerzo, apresándolos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora estaba encadenado, sobre un asno, en "calidad de bulto", custodiado por dos elfos a cada lado.

Tardaron todavía varios minutos más en llegar al centro del fuerte.

El eco de voces hablando en el extraño idioma élfico se tornaban cada vez más cercanos.  
Hasta que por fin la "caravana" se detuvo.

-Irúviel- dijo Raoul llamando a una joven elfa quien no tardó en acudir.

-Dígame que es lo que se le ofrece Raoul-sama- dijo la hermosa muchacha elfa de cabellos rubios dorados.

-Lleva a este humano para que lo aseen ya que el Lord desea verlo.

-Como ordene Raoul-sama- dijo la mujer al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

Riki, que aún permanecía atado, fue "escoltado" por dos elfos siendo guiados por Irúviel.

Llegaron a un río en donde docenas de esclavos humanos ( y de alguna que otra raza) lavaban ya sea ropas o trastos.

De golpe los que custodiaban a Riki lo arrojaron al piso con tal fuerza que los guijarros se le incrustaron en la piel.

-Guy y Thar vengan acá par de inútiles- espetó la elfa contrastando su bella figura con ese mal carácter.

Al instante aparecieron dos humanos. Ambos llevaban un brazalete de cobre que señalaba su condición de esclavos y un taparrabo por toda prenda.

-Quiero que bañen a este perro y lo dejen reluciente ya que el mismo Iason-sama lo verá. Pobres de ustedes si no le sacan toda esa mugre y ese hediondo aroma... ¡A trabajar ratas que es para hoy!

Ni si quiera se molestó en ver si los humanos cumplían o no su orden. Se alejó del lugar con paso veloz a la vez que se tapaba el rostro como evitando oler el sitio.

En cambio los guardias no se alejaron de allí.

Escapar sería una locura... por ahora.

Lo desataron para después tratar de quitarle los sucios pantalones y el abrigo de piel, remendados, cosa por demás difícil ya que Riki forcejeaba sin cesar.

-¡Estate quieto! Ni que deseara hacer esto...- dijo Guy dando cuenta de los pantalones, mientras Thar lo hacía del abrigo.

-¡Puedo hacerlo yo sólo!

-Si, si como digas.

Algunos minutos más tarde ya lo tenían completamente desnudo.

-¡JA! No esta nada mal, seguro y lo venden como semental- dijo Guy con sumo descaro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Riki esperanzado.

-¡AH los nuevos! ¿no lo sabes?... bueno digámoslo así: cuando los elfos capturan los humanos no sólo los ocupan de esclavos en este fuerte, sino también comercian con ellos, ya sea con elfos o con otros... humanos y demás razas.

-¡Humanos!- dijo Riki en tono ofendido.

-Claro, algunos de los nuestros no son unos "bárbaros" y poseen riquezas en metales que los rubiecitos aprecian mucho.  
-Hey Guy, ya cállate que te están escuchando.

-Si, ya lo sé.

Luego de eso ninguno de los dos hombres volvieron a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sentía humillación de que lo bañaran, a decir verdad esa actividad no le era del todo practicable y ahora se veía en la penosa situación de ser lavado como a un animal.

Le pusieron un lienzo de lino blanco por toda vestimenta.

-Listo- dijo Thar y los elfos tomaron a Riki uno en cada brazo.

Fue llevado a una parte del castillo principal. Lo dejaron en una gran galería de paredes blancas donde yacían mesas con diversos frascos. Por el olor dulzón del lugar se deducía que se trataba de una especie de "cuarto de belleza".

Las puertas fueron cerradas tras los elfos, dejándolo sólo. Pero eso no duró demasiado tiempo. Un ejército de mujeres humanas llegaron, todas y cada una lo miraron de arriba a bajo.

No resultaba fácil adivinar las edades de cada una de ellas. Las había viejas con manos nudosas y jóvenes de piel fresca y ojos claros.

Sin miramientos lo despojaron de su única prenda. En el momento en el que iba a reclamarles, sintió varias manos, pringosas de aceites aromáticos, tocándolo por todos lados.

-¡NO, dejen eso! ¿qué me están tocando?... ¡oigan allí NO!- replicaba sin éxito.

Tan rápido como aparecieron así se alejaron dejando a Riki confundido, pero eso si, peinado y perfumado.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron tres hombres que lo inspeccionaron como si se tratara de un garañón, metiéndole mano aquí y allá. Concluida la revisión y ya satisfechos los tres salieron luego de ponerle una túnica blanca, corta que dejaba ver sus musculosas piernas de la misma forma que sus brazos.

Ira y confusión se mezclaban por igual en el jefe de la horda. Tenía varias interrogantes que seguramente ningún ser se tomaría la molestia en responderle.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y por ella pasó la elfa llamada Irúviel.

-¡Vaya que cambio!, así ya no te ves tan salvaje. Es hora el Lord te espera- dijo la mujer esperando a que Riki la siguiera- por cierto no debes verlo a los ojos ni hablar sin su permiso ¿entiendes bárbaro?- añadió lentamente las instrucciones como si el humano fuese estúpido.

Por su parte Riki se limitó a asentir.

-Es un auténtico honor para un perro como tu que el mismísimo Lord Iason te ponga el brazalete de la esclavitud. Sencillamente yo lo encuentro innecesario porque...

La perorata de la rubia no cesaba y como sólo decía cosas que carecían de importancia para el humano, éste decidió que ignorarla sería lo mejor.

El eco de los pasos a si como de la charla interminable de la elfa resonaba como un eco mientras subían las escaleras, rectas en algunos casos y de caracol en otros.

Riki se preguntaba cuánto más habrían de subir, hasta que su respuesta llegó junto a la aparición de unas puertas exquisitamente labradas, con motivos de hojas y flores, custodiadas por dos elfos, armados con escudos y lanzas.

Tras un breve anuncio las puertas se abrieron y el salón que dejaron a la vista resultó abrumador para un hombre de las montañas. Tanto lujo y riqueza jamás vista le causaron un mareo horrendo.

Columnas interminables custodiaban una especie de pasillo que llevaba al trono donde la figura de un rubio sentado le tensó el cuerpo... sin duda ese era "Lord Iason"

-¡Camina animal!- le espetó uno de los elfos guardias, golpeando a Riki para que llegara ante el señor de los elfos.

Con lentitud avanzó al encuentro. Aunque pareciera extraño no lo habían amarrado nuevamente.

Al acercarse al hermoso ser entendió el por qué.

No necesitaba de los guardias que estaban a su lado cerca del trono, ya que su sola presencia era apabullante.

Irúviel aún lo acompañaba y al llegar al frente del trono hizo una seña al guardia elfo quien acto seguido golpeó a Riki detrás de la rodillas con su lanza, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas.

La elfa hincó la rodilla izquierda en el piso y colocándose la mano derecha en el pecho declaró:

-Aquí lo tiene mi señor. El bárbaro está a su disposición.

-Puedes retirarte Irúviel- dijo el rubio con monocorde voz.

La mujer así lo hizo, luego de levantarse y hacer una reverencia.

Entre tanto Riki seguía con la cabeza gacha y su pose sumisa.

-¿Tu eres Riki jefe de las hordas que han asolado estos lares?

-Obviamente que es así "señor" ya que de no serlo no estaría ante su augusta presencia- dijo el humano viendo a los ojos azules con desafío.

-¡Miserable! ¿cómo te atreves?- dijo uno de los guardias tras propinarle otro golpe con la lanza, pero ahora en la espalda.

-Dhaarel... no te pedí que hicieses eso.

-Pero señor...

-No existe pero alguno. Si vuelves a hacerlo serás tu el azotado.

-Si señor.

-Bien así que aún no pierdes las esperanzas ¿o me equivoco bárbaro?

-No entiendo a qué se refiere "señor"

-Me hubiese maravillado que lo hicieras ya que eso demostraría que no eres "tan" bárbaro como se cree- dijo el rubio- sigues siendo fuerte a pesar de tu adverso sino.

El moreno se limitó a verlo con furia para después decir:

-Es curioso "señor" que nos digan bárbaros a los humanos por robar lo que ustedes ganan con la sangre derramada de otras razas y con el miedo impuesto, además de esclavizar a otros por considerarlos inferiores.  
-Veo que tendré que enseñarte yo mismo sobre quien manda y quien obedece.

-Me gustaría ver eso "señor"

-Lo verás eso te lo puedo asegurar.

El brillo que cruzó en esos momentos los bellos ojos azules causo un escalofrió en el humano.

-Dhaarel, lleva al humano a mis aposentos. Es tarde y debo empezar a domarlo. Informa al pueblo que por hoy no daré más audiencias.

-Como usted desee Señor.

El elfo tomó al moreno del brazo y lo condujo con suma facilidad sin importar el esfuerzo de Riki por soltarse.

Una vez dentro de los aposentos del rey elfo en guardia puso a Riki en una pared cercana al mullido lecho de su señor, colocándole unos grilletes que salían de la roca misma. Dejándolo de pie con tobillos y muñecas unidas a la fría piedra.

El guardián salió luego de encadenarlo.

Pensaba que Iason se había arrepentido o que algún pendiente lo retuvo, pero unos instantes más tarde apareció, vestido con una túnica color turquesa que le llagaba hasta los pies y blandiendo una vara.

-Tenía pensado venderte, pero veo que puedes servirme de diversión.

-Ni si quiera lo intentes.

-¡Me amenazas!- dijo el elfo con suma incredulidad para luego reír de lo lindo- ¿Has olvidado en qué posición estás?

 _Continuara..._


	3. El Naguirian

Pensaba que Iason se había arrepentido o que algún pendiente lo retuvo, pero unos instantes más tarde apareció, vestido con una túnica color turquesa que le llagaba hasta los pies y blandiendo una vara.

-Tenía pensado venderte, pero veo que puedes servirme de diversión.

-Ni si quiera lo intentes.

-¡Me amenazas!- dijo el elfo con suma incredulidad para luego reír de lo lindo- ¿Has olvidado en qué posición estás?

Seguramente que Iason... el rey elfo, lo iba a golpear. Cuan irónico le parecía eso... supuestamente él era un bárbaro, pero daba la casualidad de que su tribu jamás permitiría que se tratase así a nadie, fuese esclavo o amo, elfo, enano o humano, nada tenía que ver eso...

Ahora pensar en las excentricidades que los dioses dispensan a los hombres no tenía mucho sentido.

Ese rubio poderoso iba a machacarlo a golpes. Deseaba cerrar los ojos, pero no le daría la satisfacción de verlo dolorido o suplicante, ni mucho menos temeroso.

Levantó el mentón con sumo orgullo.

-Sigues con esa actitud altanera

-¿Le molesta acaso señor?

-En absoluto. Quitarte esa arrogancia servirá para atenuar mis tardes de ocio.

-Ya lo creo señor

-Para empezar debes llamarme amo- el tono de esas palabras fue duro y claro. Una orden en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Riki estaba apabullado, pero por más que sintiese ganas de rogar por su vida, no lo haría.

Estar a asolas con ese elfo le ponía mal y más sus maneras de conducirse por la habitación, aún armado con cierta vara... creando más tensión en el ambiente.

-Si y después debo besar el suelo donde pisa. A pesar de ser un bárbaro conozco ese cuento de poder.

-Bien eso ahorrará tiempo.

-No lo creo

-No es necesario que lo hagas. Un caballo se lo monta sin pedir el consentimiento de éste.

Montar... ¿a qué demonios se refería el rubio? Visiblemente esperaba que no fuese a lo que presentía.

-Bien amo ahora que debo hacer.

-Aún hay sarcasmo en tu tono. Admito que eso es algo único entre los de tu especie.

-Me halaga mi señor

-También sé que lo usas para tratar de negar tu propio miedo.

-Es posible

-Aunque lo niegues puedo sentir que deseas gritar por tu vida.

-Tal vez así sea pero no lo haré

-Lo supuse

-Pues ¿entonces?

-Debo mostrarte lo que pronto harás para mi.

Otro escalofrió ese sujeto tenía la rara cualidad de intimidar.

El hermoso ser se acercó a un pequeño gong, el cual hizo sonar y luego de unos instantes llegó Irúviel. Lord Iason le dio algunas indicaciones en élfico, las cuales no alcanzó a oír el humano encadenado.

-Ahora vendrá

Le hubiese gustado preguntar a quièn se refería, pero mejor se abstuvo de hacer tal cosa.

Un bello elfo entro, ataviado con sólo un taparrabo al igual que Riki.

El recién llegado era de piel levemente tostada y tanto sus ojos como sus cabellos eran de un color grisáceo. Seguramente venía de las boscosas regiones de Naguirian.

-Aquí estoy amo

-Forferían, lindo, deberás mostrarle al humano cómo me gusta que me atiendan.

Para su gran asombro el chico se acostó sobre el mullido lecho de su señor en una actitud sumisa, en espera de lo que Iason le pidiese.

-Ahora abre bien tus ojos bárbaro que éste chico te mostrará el arte de amar.

 _Continuara_...


	4. Domandote

Las estribaciones de Tunit... ese lugar estaba muy lejos del palacio del almendro. Riki se preguntó cómo había llegado ese joven desde aquél lugar. Seguramente se trataba de alguna especie de tributo, pero lo cierto es que el chico era sumamente bello.

Pensar en la brumosa Naguirian no iba a serle de ayuda por lo que dejo ese pensamiento de lado.

"Forferían" ... ese nombre se lo grabaría a fuego después de esa noche.

Era increíble que alguien de tierras nubladas despliegue tal abanico de pasión pero en este mundo todo era posible.

El sumiso chico se acercó a su amo.

-¿Qué el lo que desea hoy amo?

¡Cuánta docilidad! No había rastro alguno de burla o enojo en las palabras o acciones del de los cabellos grises.

-Déjame disfrutar de tu suave boca

-Con gusto amo

Para sorpresa mayor del encadenado, el chico se acercó a Lord Iason y con la cabeza baja para evitar la mirada de su señor, el joven desató la túnica del rey elfo.

Riki quiso apartar la mirada del hermoso cuerpo pero le fue imposible una vez que hubo posado sus ojos en semejante obra maestra. Sabía de sobra que los elfos eran con mucho, la raza más bella del mundo, pero verlo era diferente... además admirar a un ser del mismo sexo no hubiese sido bien visto por los de su tribu.

-Eso es humano, ve todo lo que quieras.

Era más que sólo la extraordinaria belleza del rubio lo que no le permitía volverle el rostro, seguramente se trataba de la tan conocida "magia élfica"

Las largas piernas, la piel blanca, la virilidad de considerable tamaño, el abdomen bien formado, espalda ancha y hermoso rostro de soberbias facciones, adornados por unos ojos cerúleos y una bella melena rubia platina.

Una vez que el chico desató el nudo que se encontraba en la cintura de su señor, metió ambas manos entre la tela como para despojar a su rey de ella, pero el Lord le detuvo con un gesto.

El Naguirian se hincó, cumpliendo así los temores de Riki.

-¡No lo hagas!- dijo con un tono ciertamente afectado por lo escandalizado que se encontraba.

Iason sonrió triunfante.

-Sólo yo le doy órdenes, ¿no es así Forferían?-

-Por su puesto señor.

El chico siguió con lo que hace poco se disponía a hacer, Atender oralmente a su señor.

Abrió su boca y sacó su húmeda lengua para tocar la punta.

El rey elfo estaba excitado por todo aquello. Demostrar su poder a sus "mascotas" era una de las cosas más deliciosas de ser gobernante.

-Puedes usar las manos Forferían.

-Si amo.

Si, sólo si sabía decir ese estúpido chico en respuesta de lo que el rubio le dijese, eso exasperaba al encadenado moreno.

Por su parte el esclavo parecía conocer muy bien los puntos que hacía vibrar a su señor.

-¡Ah!... así...

El peligris lamía el tronco y la base, para luego volver a tomar la punta, succionándola y nuevamente descendía, hasta llegar a los testículos y lamerlos por igual.

Se apoyaba con sus manos, temeroso de ofender a su amo, por ello ejercía el menor peso posible.

Iason acariciaba la grisácea melena a manera de gratitud, en tanto que veía a Riki, sonriendo satisfactoriamente ante la incredulidad del humano.

-¿Por qué la sorpresa? ¿acaso nunca te la han chupado humano?

-Eso... no le concierne.

-Claro que me concierne ya que ahora eres mío y sabrás hacerme esto y otras cosas.

-¡Yo jamás haré tal cosa!- dijo muy enojado el atado.

-Eso decía Forferían y míralo ahora.

El aludido ni se inmutaba y el Lord consideró que Riki no tenía una muy buena perspectiva del acto, pues sólo veía la espalde del Naguirian, así que para remediarlo le pidió a su esclavo que lo dejara por un momento.

-¿Así ves mejor humano?

El moreno intentó desesperadamente volverse, pero esa extraña fuerza mantenía su cara de frente al acto.

Lord Iason se había colocado de perfil y así mismo el Naguirian siguió con su labor mientras el jefe de la horda la hacía de Voyeur sin quererlo.

Por fin el de los ojos grises se metió la virilidad de su amo en la boca.

-¡Ah!, eres excelente

En tanto el esclavo, como movido por esa felicitación , apretaba la hombría del Lord con su lengua, dentro de su boca... eso era la locura para el rubio.

Tomó de los cabellos al hincado y empezó a meter y a sacar su miembro de ella.

El propio pene de Riki empezaba a responder a esa imagen y a esos gemidos.

-¡Ya casi termino!...¡mmm! ... ¡Ah! quiero que te lo tragues- ordenó el elfo.

El esclavo apuro dicho acontecimiento probando nuevamente la miel de su amo, bebiéndola sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota.

Riki estaba sintiendo que su voluntad se veía mellada por los sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado reprobaba ese acto, pero por otro le gustaría ser participe del mismo.

Ahora entendía el por qué de que le hiciesen ver esto. Los golpes lo hubiesen hecho más fuerte, pero el deseo no se controla fácilmente y menos aún estando atado.

-Veo que te gustó el espectáculo.

-Púdrase señor- espetó Riki furioso ya que su semi erección era visible por llevar tan sólo ese insulso taparrabo.

-Forferían... enséñale como debe bajarse el mismo esa calentura.

-Mira y aprende humano como debes masturbarte para que cuando te lo ordenes lo hagas como me gusta- añadió el rey elfo.

Iason murmuró algunas cosas al oído del Naguirian y este asintió como era de esperarse.

Riki sabía que iban a seguir incitándolo. ¡Pero vaya manera de hacerlo!

Forferían se acercó a Riki, dejando una saludable distancia de unos dos metros.

El elfo gris se volvió a hincar sólo que en esta ocasión le dio la cara a Riki.

Una vez que se hincó colocó ambas manos en sus rodillas.

Hasta ahora no parecía que fuese nada malo.

Pero, el naguirian no las dejó allí, sino que empezó a llevarlas a su entre pierna, acariciando sus piernas.

El moreno se reprendió así mismo cuando descubrió que deseaba que el chico llegara cuanto antes a su destino y se deshiciera de esa única prenda.

-¿Ansioso?

-...

Riki no sabía que decirle a Iason. Hasta las groserías se le habían olvidado.

Estaba arrobado por ese joven cuerpo... por esas manos que parecían pensar por si mismas o ser las amantes del chico y ¡esos ojos! Que no hacían más que verlo con lujuria... en muda propuesta indecorosa.

 _Continuara..._


	5. Deseo

Si, eso era lo que el elfo pretendía al verlo tan descaradamente mientras sus manos seguían ansiosamente el rumbo que llevaba a su entre pierna.

Por un instante Riki pensó que el sumiso chico iba a despojarse de un solo tirón de su vestimenta pero para mayor frustración suya, notó que el de los cabellos grises se tomaba su tiempo.

-¿Te gustaría verlo desnudo, humano?

-...

¿Qué pasaba? Las respuestas se quedaban atoradas en su garganta y por más que pensara en ellas simplemente se negaban a tomar forma o dejarse escuchar.

Las túnicas cortas de ambos esclavos evidenciaban una actividad eréctil que hacía las delicias del rey elfo.

La augusta habitación de Lord Iason estaba iluminada por las antorchas bien dispuestas que arrojaban sobre los tres hombres su naranja resplandor.

Los ojos grises seguían viéndolo con descaro. No podía ser otra cosa, ya que el hincado se sabía deseado... por más que lo negara.

La tersa alfombra decorada servía de apoyo para el bello chico.

Sabía de sobra lo que las manos hacían aunque su visión se viese interrumpida por aquella tela.

Forferían se entregaba al placer producto de sus propias caricias, sin importarle el ser visto. Podían oírse cada vez más claros sus gemidos de gozo y Riki quiso más que nasa poder ignorarlo o mejor aún... poder tocarlo.

Ese pensamiento logró un furioso sonrojo en el jefe de la horda. El rey elfo no pudo más que ampliar su sonrisa.

Salvaje o no también sabía del deseo y es así como lo domaría. Solamente los idiotas creen poder domar con los golpes.

-¡Ah!... mmm

Lo oía y ya sentía que su erección alcanzaba niveles insoportables. Además la cadenas no ayudaban en lo absoluto; sus tobillos y muñecas empezaban a reclamar con punzadas quemantes y pronto inaguantables.

¿Por qué?, no lo sabía pero más que el dolor del cautiverio eran esas expresiones del joven tan excitantes pero sabía que de un momento a otro renegaría hasta de sus propias creencias con tal de deshacerse de ese maldito fuego que quemaba sus entrañas.

Por otro lado el señor de los elfos creyó que aún no era suficiente, ya que si apretaba un poco más seguramente Riki se le entregaría, con algo de renuencia, pero lo haría.

Sentir el roce de la tela el su erguida virilidad sólo conseguía excitarlo más. ¿Cuánto más iba a ver aquello? No por mucho ya que al parecer Forferían empezaba a restregarse con mayor ímpetu a la vez que sus gemidos se tornaban gritos.

-Forferían... cuando termines quiero que pruebes tu néctar.

Con un grito apremiador el chico terminó derramándose en sus manos, mientras Riki seguía viéndolo.

Lo que el Lord dijo no cobró sentido para él hasta que vio al chico sacar una de sus mano impregnada de su semen y llevársela a la boca. Una vez allí sacó su lengua para limpiar ese líquido con los ojos semicerrados por el reciente orgasmo, todavía fijos en Riki.

El moreno no supo por qué pero ese acto lejos de asquearlo le agradó, claro que admitirlo era cosa sumamente diferente que de plano no iba a hacer.

Con la atención aún fijada en los ojos grises, Riki no oyó el susurro de las ropas de Iason causado por el caminar de éste al acercarse al atado. Sólo notó la cercanía del Elfo hasta que descubrió que el hincado miraba a donde el señor elfo estaba.

-Veo que estás algo anhelante.

-No... es... cierto

-Si no es así dime entonces por que tu respiración está agitada y tus ropas han cambiado de posición- el rubio ser dijo eso último tocando la voluminosa zona de la ingle de Riki.

-¡ah!

-Sabes gemir y no lo haces tan mal- dijo el rubio tan seductoramente que el humano se sintió temblar.

-Suélteme

-Sabes bien que yo doy las órdenes no tu.

Entre tanto Forferían los veía pero no con envidia o recelo, sino más bien como esperando que algo pasara. Si bien parecía idolatrar a Iason eso no significaba que envidiara al humano.

La magnética presencia de Iason hacía que se olvidara de todo. ¿También eso se debía a los poderes del rubio?, bueno tal vez así fuere pero ese poder era únicamente su propia personalidad y nada tenía que ver con la magia.

Con sumo esfuerzo el moreno consiguió apartar su rostro de su amo, alejándolo a su izquierda. Ciertamente su pecho subía y bajaba con una rapidez impresionante, sólo por sentir la presencia del rey elfo tan cerca suyo.

Ahora el silencio no ayudaba más que a acrecentar su inseguridad.

El humano temblaba, si, pero aún así tuvo la suficiente fuerza para correrle el rostro, cosa que nadie, ni siquiera un elfo habían podido u osado llevar acabo.

Al no tener experiencias con seres de su mismo sexo el jefe de la horda ignoraba qué era lo que Iason esperaba de él, a pesar de haber visto lo que vio.

Riki se mordió el labio tratando de reprimir las súplicas que quería gritar. Necesitaba masturbarse, o hacer algo, pero el rubio no parecía tenerle la menor de las consideraciones.

-¡ah!

-Si definitivamente me gusta oírte gemir- dijo sin pudor alguno el rubio al rozar con sus dedos nuevamente la virilidad de su recién adquirido esclavo.

-Por... por favor... quiero que me suelte

-Un progreso, ya estás rogando, sin embargo te encuentro lindo así como éstas.

Riki se sintió un completo tonto al sonrojarse con mayor fuerza que antes y más aún cuando su señor lo notó. Ni suplicando podría deshacerse de la excitación.

-... señor no sea maldito y ya suélteme

-Eres aún muy grosero. Dime si yo te suelto ¿qué harás?

\- ¿no es evidente?- preguntó Riki con cierto enojo.

-Harás lo que hizo Forferían ¿no?

-Posiblemente.

Una risa clara y contagiosa salió de los pálidos labios de Iason.

-Definitivamente eres una buena adquisición.

Tras decir eso el rey elfo llevó sus dedos a uno de lo brazos. Una sutil caricia que terminó en el hombro y reanudó su camino hasta buscar bajo la túnica los, ahora, erectos pezones del humano.

-¡ah!... no haga eso

-Lo haré cuantas veces desee por que me perteneces- dijo el rubio con esa voz autoritaria y un dejo de seducción.

Entre tanto el moreno pensó que eso no le molestaba tanto como creyera, sino que más bien le parecía una oferta tentadora... aunque iba a negarse tanto como pudiera.

Sin ninguna palabra el rubio se alejó del moreno para mayor sorpresa de éste último.

Iason se acercó nuevamente al hincado chico e indicándole que se levantara lo llevó hasta el lecho, donde comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, los brazos, el pecho las piernas hasta quedar en la ingle y así excitar al menor en demasía.

Forferían gemía de puro placer, al sentir el roce de los dedos de Iason sobre la tela, tratando de pellizcar sus pezones.

Riki maldijo a esos dos y más se maldijo así mismo por esos impuros deseos que hacían fila en su mente... por desear ser el chico bajo el cuerpo del rey elfo... por sentirse necesitado de esas manos.

Entre tanto Iason separaba las piernas de Forferían y éste sabía lo que venía. La túnica corta fue levantada dejando ver su erección.

El humano abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver lo que esos dos elfos hacían. Al escuchar el chasquido que provocaba el rubio al entrar en el de cabellos grises, ruido que evidenciaba que el menor se había preparado con suma y meticulosa dedicación para ese encuentro.

-Piensas en todo querido Forferían- dijo Iason.

Ante el evidente halago no supo si sonreír o llorar. Una de las cosas más exquisitas era sentirse uno con su amo y señor. En ese momento sólo deseaba abrir sus piernas y colocarlas ya sea en los hombros de su señor, ya sea alrededor de su cintura para así sentir ese poderoso miembro hasta lo más recóndito de su ser.

-¡Ah!... mi señor

El rey elfo sabía darse placer y a su ves procurárselo así mismo. Realizó un recorrido lento desde el fondo hasta casi volver por completo al exterior, pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

-Mi amo... puedo pedirle... ¡ah!... ¿puedo pedirle algo?

Sonrojado y tembloroso, seguía siendo dócil deleitando a su señor por la inocencia de su pregunta.

-Si, te lo has ganado.

-De... deseo que me lo haga más... más rápido- dijo entrecortadamente más por la vergüenza que por la pasión, o al menos eso evidenciaba su creciente sonrojo.

Dándole un beso el la frente el gobernante accedió sin reparo alguno.

Los movimientos frenéticos de cadera por parte de ambos eran hipnotizantes y ya el moreno jadeaba de pura frustración.

El masculino aroma de su señor así como la fragancia de su néctar al terminar embargaron los sentidos de Forferían quien de sólo sentir la simiente de su amo correr dentro de su cuerpo esparció la propia cerca del abdomen de Iason.

Ambos corazones latían desbocados y la estrechez del naguirian hicieron que se olvidase de Riki por un momento.

El de los ojos grises bajó la mirada apesadumbrado.

-¿Te dolió?- preguntó el rubio.

-No señor, de ninguna manera, lo que pasa es que... lo he ensuciado- respondió el naguirian viendo el abdomen de Iason.

-¿Esto?, no pasa nada sólo límpialo.

Gustoso de ver que su señor no estaba enojado lamió cada gota dejada en ese bien formado abdomen.

No sólo no comprendía el proceder del naguirian sino, que también el propio, al desear estar en el lugar de Forferían.

Los dos esperaban a que su respiración se tornara tranquila, mientras que el otro seguía viéndolos.

Por fin Iason reparó en el atado nuevamente y le dijo algo al oído al chico que estaba aún debajo suyo.

Riki notó que ese chiquillo volvía a estar a su lado pero ahora estaba... estaba... sacando su hombría!

-¡No!... ¡ah!, pero ¿qué haces?- gimió ofendido Riki tratando de alejar al naguirian de su cuerpo sin lograrlo.

El de los ojos grises no decía nada, sólo cumplía con la tarea impuesta.

Los pequeños y suaves dedos tocaban la sensible piel y Riki no podía contener los gemidos.

Iason los veía desde la mullida cama donde se veía parte de su túnica larga un poco arrugada, que al estar entre abierta dejaba al descubierto que el rey elfo no tardaría en tener una nueva erección.

-¡Ah!... ya basta... no me toques

Las protestas eran proferidas con un tono cada vez más bajo y prolongado... un gemido en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Entre tanto el menor desoía todo para seguir con su tarea. Atrapando entre sus dedos índice y medio, estimulaba la virilidad de Riki, apretando sensualmente, llevando un ritmo de arriba a bajo, que amenazaba con enloquecer al encadenado.

¡Cuan diestras eran esas dulces y gentiles manos! Re corrían su miembro de arriba a bajo, para después tomarlo con fuerza y masturbarlo, en lo que la otra se ocupaba de tantear los testículos.

-¡Ah!- jadeó no sólo por loe dedos sino también por la audaz boca que se atrevió a besar sobre la tela de la túnica, la tetilla de Riki.

La lengua hacía una presión insuperable en uno y luego en otro sin importar el humedecer la prenda.

La erógena zona no tardó en reaccionar ya que ambos capullos se pusieron duros.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?

Por segunda ocasión ni se enteró de la presencia de Iason hasta que estaba a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-... ¡ah!...- No podía negarlo, pensaba Riki mientras se escuchaba jadear; ya que si lo hacía sería una humillación aún mayor.

Forferían se hizo a un lado, dejando que el Lord se acomodara frente al atado, pero sin dejar sus manuales atenciones.

Iason tocó el costado izquierdo de Riki, con una mano. (Pues era éste el espacio libre que el peligris le dejara) La otra la posicionó buscando la oculta entrada de Riki.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?- dijo escandalizado el encadenado.

-Es obvio bárbaro

-Riki... ¡ah!... y no meta sus dedos allí- dijo Riki al sentir que esos dedos pringoso de quien sabe qué están irrumpiendo en su interior como nada antes lo había hecho.

-Ya te dije y no quieres entenderlo... aquí sólo yo doy órdenes.

-... es que... jamás... ¡ah!

-Entiendo, nunca has estado con dos hombres.

-¡No he estado ni si quiera con uno!

-Hoy lo harás- dijo el rubio a tenor de orden, mientras las caricias mellaban los sentidos del moreno.

Su cabeza descansaba en la fría roca. Su boca entre abierta regalaba diferentes gemidos, mientras sus ojos entre abiertos... y ese sonrojo, todo ello evidencia de su creciente excitación.

 _Continuara_...


	6. La Marca (1ra Parte)

Resultaba inverosímil... estar en ese sitio como un esclavo. No, más bien lo tenían como una ramera. Jadeando, esperando por que esos hombres hicieran con él lo que mejor les viniera en gana. Siendo que alguna vez comandó varias legiones de ladrones, las mismas que lo habían llevado hasta tal situación.

Aunque sus pensamientos querían remontar hacia pensamientos de autocompasión, su cuerpo sudoroso ansiaba sentir más y más placer. Entre los gemidos que emitía le cotaba ya seguirse negando. Le habían derrotado.

Iason notó que la boca de Riki en lugar de proferir más insultos ahora sólo dejaba salir gemidos de más puro placer. Sonrió satisfecho. Los labios de Forferían podían hacer sufrir el más delirante gozo; él mismo lo sabía.

-¡Ah!... por favor no siga- rogó el moreno, en un vano intento por terminar con aquél torrente de pasión que le era entregado y el cual corroía su razón.

-Un progreso, ya esta rogando- dijo el rey elfo a su otro esclavo quien yacía hincado atendiendo con su maestra boca la erección del humano. El naguirian siguió con su oral trabajo, sin dar contestación alguna.

-... ¡ah!... señor... ya... no ¡ah! ...

-Parece que es mucho para él.

Y de verdad así era. Sentir la ardiente boca succionar su hombría, aunado al increíble cosquilleo que los dedos de Iason le ocasionaban eran un inaudito placer que nunca había tenido ocasión de conocer. Sus defensas se hallaban por los suelos, al igual que su orgullo.

-¡Ah!... ¡dioses!... sus dedos...

Iason mostró una sonrisa aún más amplia. Ciertamente el chico era un encanto, pues haber sido jefe de una horda y no conocer el sexo entre iguales resultaba inadmisible. Aunque por otra parte mostrárselo estaba siendo más que agradable. Los gemidos, que ya no podía contener, sus labios hinchados, el rostro sonrojado y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Definitivamente el humano estaba entreteniéndole como nunca.

-¿te gusta humano?

-... ¡ah! Si... ¡no!- dijo el jefe de la horda contradiciéndose y tensando su cuerpo mientras jalaba las cadenas que aún le sujetaban.

-Si no te gusta ¿por qué gimes?

Riki invadido de sentimientos contradictorios sólo atinó a ladear el rostro. Aceptaba la derrota. Tomando las cadenas con fuerza, soltándolas más tarde, dejando su cuerpo al abandono de ellas y de las intensiones de esos seres. Dejándose llevar por las exquisitas sensaciones que a su piel venían en el preludio del orgasmo.

No faltó mucho para que Riki dejase ver su blanca semilla, entre un o que otro grito de éxtasis; acto que no hizo más que recordarle a Iason cuán poca resistencia tienen los humanos. Sin embargo no le concedió tregua al moreno y siguió metiendo y sacando sus dedos, palpando cada centímetro de esa virginal piel que pronto iba a marcar como suya. Saboreando cada gesto de dolor y placer que Riki le otorgaba. Deleitándose con la búsqueda de aire de su nuevo esclavo y admirando ese musculoso cuerpo moreno brillante ahora por el sudor. La escena le complacía en demasía, mejor que un espectáculo planeado, puesto que el moreno lo hacía muy a su pesar.

Forferían se había puesto de pie y a petición de Iason le quitó la túnica corta a Riki dejándole desnudo.

-¡Ah! – gimió el humano al sentir la sutil caricia de la tela al caer. Censurándose por ello.

El rey elfo encontraba todo muy divertido. Sacó sus dedos con lentitud y como esperaba el humano profirió un jadeo apagado por la pérdida.

-Prometo que no los vas a extrañar.

Iason se alejó un poco para disfrutar de la magnifica vista del cuerpo de su nueva mascota. Admirando su musculatura, su morena piel y más que todo su semblante abatido... humillado.

Las cadenas soltaron al humano, casi como si se compadecieran de él. Libres sus tobillos y piernas hubiese caído al suelo de no ser por el fuerte brazo del rey elfo.

Con lo débil de su condición no pudo notar lo que los otros le hacían o iban a hacerle, simplemente sintió un extraño confort en el abrazo que el elfo le daba. Pegado a él podía oler la fragancia que emanaba, pero por sobre todo la presencia de ese ser, tan fuerte, tan dominante que sólo conseguía embotarle todavía más los sentidos.

Al notar el desfallecimiento del humano Iason decidió que iba siendo tiempo de llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

-Vamos a hacerlo-dijo el rey elfo y el peli gris parecía entender lo que su señor decía aunque Riki ni en cuenta.

Iason se colocó a tras de Riki, dejando que el naguirian se quedase frente al nuevo esclavo.

Con aterciopelada voz Iason dijo dos o tres palabras en élfico y Forferían, respondió entregando un poco de semen del humano junto con su saliva. Iason los tomó con sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha y dijo otra palabra más.

Riki sentía que el calor iba subiendo nuevamente por su sangre yendo a parar a su abdomen. Lugar donde el rey elfo llevó el líquido que sus dedos retenían, sosteniendo al chico con el brazo izquierdo.

Ahora más que nunca Riki deseaba que Iason metiera sus dedos como hacía unos instantes y no sólo eso sino que le prodigara caricias con esos finos y largos dedos suyos que en ese instante sentía deliciosamente fríos, calmando un poco la fiebre de su piel. Quería sentir más cerca, mucho más el varonil cuerpo del señor del Almendro.

-Parece que ya está listo señor- dijo el elfo gris.

Como respuesta Iason penetró a Riki, Tanteando con lentitud ese terreno inexplorado, grabándolo en su mente, gozando del temblor de Riki y del profundo gemido que dejó escapar.

Realmente no podía creer estar tan cerca del rey elfo, siendo uno con él, dejándolo entrar en su cuerpo y sobretodo escuchar sus gemidos extasiados por el contacto. Su cuerpo abandonado a lo que el rubio desease. Por extraño que pareciera luego de que Iason colocase sus dedos en su abdomen el deseo creció con desmesura.

-Ahora me perteneces- dijo el lord con voz de sumo deseo, bajo muy bajo al oído de Riki, quien sintió que se le erizaba la piel por escuchar tal cosa tan cerca de su oído.

El cuerpo de Iason estaba detrás de él, tomándolo reclamando cada poro como su propiedad y él se entregaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? le decía una interna voz, "desde que lo viste te gustó y ya es hora de que lo aceptes". Y lo aceptaba, la tersa piel fundiéndose con la suya, el sutil aliento susurrando cosas tanto en lengua común como en élfico, sus manos que de cuando en cuando acariciaban el abdomen o pellizcaban sus tetillas, hasta detenerse a tocar su erguida virilidad, la actitud dominante que dejaba al descubierto cuando aún estando con él convidaba al otro elfo a disfrutar de la cobriza piel; la cínica mirada... Si lo aceptaba ¡Dioses! hasta ese dulce aroma que no precisaba de donde venía, o que parte del cuerpo del rubio la emanaba el hecho es que en cada inspiración llenaba sus pulmones de la sutil fragancia, tan seductora como su dueño mismo.

Todo en ese endemoniado elfo era exquisito hasta sus ropas que al estar desatadas quedaban como una suerte de capa, cubriendo la espalda del rubio y sus poderosos brazos.

Aunque realmente la lujuria tomaba el alma de Riki renovados bríos, pues Iason se movía con ímpetu regalándole certeras caricias a su virginal próstata.

-¡Ah! señor... ¡ah!

Fuese por la pasión o por lo que fuese pero ahora la voz del humano no tenía ese mordaz acento de burla.

Forferían volvió a tomar parte en el acto al consentir la virilidad de Riki con su audaz boca. Y como todo buen maestro dedicabase también a los bien torneados muslos, regalando succiones certeras... placenteras, volviendo luego a los testículos y el miembro.

El enloquecido humano recargaba su cabeza en el ancho pecho de Iason jadeando desesperado, ante un segundo orgasmo que no tardaba en aparecer. Sólo que esta vez sentía que sus entrañas ardían o más bien el fuego parecía provenir de su vientre justo abajo del ombligo... en la zona que Iason marcase.

-Dilo...humano

Riki sólo gemía con descontrol sin saber que era lo que su amo buscaba. Hasta que abrió los ojos al tomar conciencia de eso... ahora lo veía como su amo. ¡Maldita sea! no quería decirlo, no. Sin embargo sus labios lo dijeron muy quedo.

-No te escucho... dilo más fuerte- ordenó el rubio mientras arremetía con mayor fuerza, dándole nuevo sentido al buen arte del mete y saca.

-¡Ah!... no puedo más... amo

Por fin, lo que el rubio necesitaba para tener un orgasmo junto a su nuevo esclavo, quien terminó en la suave boca maestra del peli gris, al tiempo que el néctar de Iason llenaba su recién estrenada cavidad.

 _Conrinuara_...


	7. Brazalete

Ya había pasado cierto tiempo desde que el sol decidiese salir...

Riki buscó por todos lados tratando de dar con el sito en el que se encontraba y a su memoria volvió el suceso de la noche anterior.

Recordó las agitadas respiraciones de ambos elfos, al terminar senda faena, luego de la cual el señor de los elfos decidió quedarse a solas con su nuevo esclavo.

Riki adoptó una mueca de enojo ante esa palabra... y de lo que ella implicaba, puesto que el rey elfo no conforme con lo que ya le había hecho, lo volvió a tomar otra vez. Sin duda ese rubio era insaciable.

Recordar no tenía nada de malo, lo único que parecía turbarle era sin duda el hecho de que el cuerpo de Iason el señor de los elfos no desapareciera de su cabeza, aún con todo lo que lo usó sin darle importancia cuan cansado estaba, el rubio lo tomó dos veces más la víspera y ahora no estaba allí.

¿Cómo la vida puede cambiar tan drásticamente? Eso sólo los dioses lo saben y quizá ni ellos. En la soledad de esa habitación opulenta recordaba el rostro de su gente y ahora se veía reducido a la más extraña esclavitud, siendo la ramera de un caprichoso elfo quien por cierto debía de estar en esos momentos colgando o degollando a sus camaradas... todo por sus malos cálculos, por su falta de buen juicio... por un descuido y vano orgullo. La culpa carcomía su alma más allá de la humillación de saberse amante de su enemigo natural.

Sin embargo había que reconocer que el lecho en el que lo había dejado el rubio era por demás cómodo, suave y mullido, más no tenía idea de cómo iba a llevar su vida de ahora en adelante, si es que había para él un "adelante" por que tal vez lo de la noche anterior no fuese más que un tipo de castigo antes de la muerte, pero de ser así Riki creía que sería lo mejor... posiblemente con la muerte dejase de pensar en el rey elfo, en su suave y blanca piel, en su arrobador perfume, en la firmeza de sus caricias.

Pero la muerte no traería la redención. El sofocante calor que se agolpaba en su pecho con sólo recordar la pasada noche iba aumentando dramáticamente, yendo desde su abdomen, justo donde, Iason lo había marcado. En su cuerpo obraba una magia antigua, pero no por ello poco poderosa, desde el instante en el que fue marcado, su mente y cuerpo tenían un solo dueño y preciso era que lo buscara.

Se alejó del cómodo lecho, buscando la sutil fragancia de lord Iason, pero no tuvo que hacer demasiado. Su corazón dio un vuelco al notar que alguien entraba en la habitación, pero el no veía al recién llegado puesto que le daba la espalda a ala puerta.

Una lucha se encendió en su pecho, deseaba voltear y encarar al rubio con algún comentario hiriente, pero al mismo tiempo se moría de ganas de quedarse donde estaba y que fuese el otro quien hablase o actuase.

-Lord Iason desea que comas- dijo la voz de Forferían a la vez que dejaba una bandeja con algunas viandas en una mesa que estaba cerca- y también desea que te vistas con esto- continuó arrojando una túnica color crema- luego de comer, baja por la pequeña puerta que esta frente a ti, allí serás lavado y perfumado. Cuando te hayas vestido me seguirás.

Riki se sintió entre decepcionado y aliviado por que no fuese el elfo que esperaba, más una vez dejado eso de lado le sorprendió la frialdad con que el peligris se dirigía a él, como si no le conociera... Dudó un momento, pero en su mente se agolpaban bastantes preguntas.

-¿Qué me han hecho?- preguntó el moreno sin poder evitarlo, girando a ver al elfo.

El naguirian se limito a mirarlo sin decir nada.

-Te hice una pregunta

-Come y déjate de sandeces.

-¿Sandeces? No son sandeces, necesito saber por qué siento tanto calor... ¿qué le pasó a mi gente? Y...- Riki no podía seguir. Le dolía en su orgullo reconocer que ansiaba que la sesión carnal se repitiera.

-Mira humano, te aconsejo que dejes de pensar idioteces y te limites a acatar las ordenes, cuanto antes lo hagas más fácil te será llevar el sello de la esclavitud.

-¿Qué sello?

-No te hagas el tonto.

-Mira que eso me toca a mí decirlo.

-¿Si? Pues dilo todo lo que desees. Lo que ayer ocurrió hasta un bárbaro como tú lo sabe o medio entiende, a menos claro que las leyendas sean ciertas y que los hijos de la montaña salgan de la misma tierra- dijo Forferían con un dejo de malicia en la voz.

-No, no lo entiendo muy bien ya que en mi aldea sólo lo hacemos con mujeres.

-Lo imagino, al menos por la expresión de tu rostro anoche.

Ante el enfadado Riki el peligris decidió dejar de lado las bromas.

-A decir verdad a mí me pasó algo similar y créeme cuando te digo que es mejor acatar las órdenes del amo que negarte, eso sólo redobla las fuerzas del sello de la diosa.

-Eso del sello, explícamelo.

-Es muy sencillo, él nos ha marcado aunque mi sello es menos poderoso que el tuyo, ya que sólo es medio sello, ¿lo ves?- dijo el elfo mostrándole el abdomen a Riki quien se sonrojo un poco a causa de un traicionero recuerdo que tenía por protagonista ese apetecible abdomen.

Con sonrojo y todo el moreno pudo notar que bajo el ombligo el naguirian tenía una marca como una especie de cuña.

-Es un pétalo de flor de almendro en forma de media luna creciente, con esto soy suyo ante la diosa y es mejor que cualquier cadena ya que mi espíritu y mi cuerpo no conciben un lugar sin lord Iason.

Un pesado silencio se ciñó sobre ambos dejando a ambos meditabundos. Hasta que Riki pudo articular un débil "¿y yo?"

-Lo qué hizo contigo no lo sé- dijo con voz teñida de compasión, sólo sé que empleó mucha más fuerza que conmigo y que el tuyo es un sello completo, dos pétalos que se encuentran, luna creciente y menguante formando a su vez una luna mucho más poderosa... creo que no lo entiendes... mejor para ti. Sólo te digo que no te resistas, eso sólo aumentará el poder del sello y tarde o temprano cederás.

-¿Por qué me haría algo así? Con sólo matarme o torturarme...

-Acaso crees que hay peor tortura que el que tu alma deje de pertenecerte? No, jamás lo pienses. La voluntad es el bien más preciado que posee cualquier ser y es con el sometimiento de la misma que el rey Iason a forjado su imperio. El tiene muy claro que eso es mejor y más sutil que los golpes o las amenazas.

Riki no quería dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Y sobre tu gente, aún viven, en algún lugar de este enorme castillo, pero también sobre esto debo advertirte: el lord usará la culpa que sientes en tu contra, te obligará a sacrificar ese tonto orgullo que posees en son de ellos.

Riki se sumió nuevamente en el silencio. Realmente no sabía que hacer y a su mente vino lo que el rey elfo le dijese sobre su altanera conducta... no era más que una forma de defensa, de negar el miedo que carcomía su mancillada alma. El destino le pedía a cuenta dejar su única defensa y seguir cada una de las ordenes... sin embargo difícil es hacer tal cosa cuando se esta acostumbrado a darlas y no a recibirlas.

Forferían sabía lo que el otro sentía y decidió dejarlo un momento a solas, para ir a preparar el baño.

Riki tardó en notar que estaba solo de nuevo. Al notarlo, suspiró. Salió del lecho con lentitud, cual si se dirigiese a su muerte. Comió frugalmente y desnudo se dirigió al pequeño cuarto que estaba a un costado. Allí vio un hermoso conjunto de armónicos mármoles y una tina de alabastro... tan parecida a la piel de lord Iason. Tembló ligeramente ante el escalofrío que le supuso recordar tan perfecto ser, pero no se permitió detenerse en ese pensamiento y dejó vagar sus pasos hasta quedar frente a la bañera.

Un aroma de flores, sumamente fragante le acogió, trayéndole un sutil recuerdo de su niñez en las montañas. Nuevamente ese traicionero tirón en el corazón, sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar, de negar...

Forferían contemplaba al humano sin decir nada. Sin embargo no podía dejar que perdiera el tiempo de esa manera, ya que ambos eran esclavos y el amo ordenó que bañara al jefe de la horda y después de quedar presentable, lo llevase ante su presencia.

-Entra- dijo Forferían señalándole a Riki la hermosa bañera.

El moreno entró en ella como pudo, ya que jamás había usado una. Además parecía del todo extraño que el día anterior le hubiesen lavado fuera y ahora se le lavara allí en ese suntuoso sitio que sin duda había albergado la satinada piel de Iason Mink.

Se sonrojó violentamente al caer en cuenta de que volvía a pensar en el cuerpo de su enemigo y desearlo como jamás hubiese deseado algo. Nunca mujer alguna se había colado tan fuertemente en su interior (literalmente).

Forferían comenzó a lavar al moreno. Los pensamientos de Riki se detuvieron en las suaves y gráciles manos del elfo gris, quien prodigaba un masaje del todo relajante y no pudo más que abandonarse, a esas dulces manos y a la exquisita fragancia del agua, cerrando los ojos.

El naguirian apreciaba cada parte del humano, admitiendo que era atractivo, bastante a decir verdad. Aunque no lo admitiría so pena de ser castigado por su señor.

En el dulce momento en el que una dulce paz embriagaba la mente de Riki, ya fuese por los masajes cada vez más íntimos o tal vez sólo una suerte extraña, su cuerpo clamaba otro sensual encuentro con el rey de los elfos... a solas.

El recuerdo se iba acercando con mayor viveza hasta hacer creer al humano que realmente estaba sintiendo de nuevo los fuertes brazos de su señor, cargándolo para llevarlo al lecho, mientras que Forferían salía de la habitación. El cansancio era demasiado, pero el elfo estaba nuevamente excitado y precisaba consumar en ese momento el ritual... Lo tendió boca arriba tomando un instante para verlo dejando que descansara muy poco. Se inclinó y le susurró al oído "realmente eres una buena adquisición"

Quiso el moreno protestar pero le fue imposible, al sentir como la hombría de Iason volvía a irrumpir en su interior; su cuerpo se tensó y en poco tiempo era él mismo quien abría las piernas dando espacio al elfo, exuisito contraste entre el grito que pugnaba por salir de su boca, y escuchando los gemidos que Iason le daba al estar totalmente incrustado en su cuerpo... tan adentro. Todo el cuerpo del señor de los elfos era una caricia, con su piel suave que tocaba ese punto suyo tan secreto como placentero y su largo y sedoso cabello hacía que Riki gimiera gustoso.

El rubio disfrutaba de la entrega del humano, teñida de cierto pudor puesto que Riki no osaba mirarlo a los ojos, ladeaba el rostro gimiendo quedamente, mientras sus entrañas reclamaban aún más, si cabe, la enhiesta hombría del rubio, cual si tratase de asegurarse que aún estaba dentro de su ser. Con rítmico acento acariciaba las piernas de Iason con las propias, subiendo y bajándolas lentamente, mientras ofrecía gemidos más fuertes con forme el orgasmo iba llegándole. No atinaba a poner las manos en ningún lado.

Sucedió que ninguno de los dos lo previó de esa manera. Riki disfrutaba, sin pensar en nada, gozando cada roce con todo su ser, solazándose en sentir la deliciosa extensión del intruso miembro, mientras que el rubio notaba que la situación se salía de sus manos. Simplemente el deseaba humillar al humano y tal vez matarlo o venderlo, pero ahora que sentía su cuerpo bajo el suyo, todo fuego, como ningún otro amante jadeando sin control muy a su pesar, no pudo más que admitir que era adorable.

Necesitaba morder, besar, succionar, lamer esa morena piel, marcarla cuantas veces fuera necesario y volver a comenzar, regodeándose en sus cálidos gemidos...

Ambos sabían muy bien que no iban a durar por más tiempo en tan delicioso ejercicio, así como también el que si lo prolongaban daría como resulta una relación dependiente, ya que ambos conocían la fuerza, el poder, de cierta manera estaban más unidos de lo que ellos mismos pudiesen creer.

Iason arremetía cada vez con mayor ardor y Riki podía escuchar las palabras entre cortadas de su amante, humedeciendo su oído con la salaz lengua, repitiendo una y otra vez como poseso "eres mío", culminando así, tras lo cual se ciño al cuerpo de Riki. Éste hizo lo impensable... luego de gritar "mi señor" el también terminó y al hacerlo se aferró desesperadamente al cuello del elfo... el abrazo duró no importa cuanto sino que los llenó de una extraña sensación al compartir ambos el aliento irregular, frente contra frente, sonrojo por sonrojo de tal guisa que quien los viese creería sin temor a dudas que ambos eran los más tiernos amantes.

Forferían ya había terminado de bañar al humano. Riki totalmente apenado trató de hablar del clima o cualquier cosa que impidiese que el elfo gris notara su erección, aunque lo hizo al parecer demasiado tarde puesto que Forferían parecía hacer apoteósicos esfuerzos por no reírse.

Tuvo la delicadeza de dejarlo a solas nuevamente hasta que escuchó un débil gruñido y supo que Riki ya estaba "visible"

El jefe de la horda siguió cada una de las instrucciones del elfo gris, (quien fingía secarlo con indiferencia) así que tardó poco en estar listo.

-El señor espera- dijo Forferían con una mirada maliciosa a la vez que daba a entender con su tono que el señor no gustaba de esperar.

Riki únicamente se limitó a asentir y a seguir al elfo, por el laberíntico conjunto de escaleras hasta llegar al salón de audiencias, dónde Riki conociese por vez primera a Lord Iason.

Los guardias abrieron las pesadas puertas y fueron anunciados por Irúviel ante su señor.

-Acérquense- ordenó con poderosa voz el rubio rey.

Tanto el naguirian como el humano lo hicieron, escuchando el eco de sus pasos en el recinto, deteniéndose hasta quedar cerca del Lord. Forferían hincó la rodilla derecha, tal y como Irúviel hiciese antes y llevándose la mano al pecho declaraba que allí estaba el humano conocido como Riki y el cual era acusado de ser jefe de una pandilla de ladrones montañeses.

Riki hizo lo mismo que el naguirian, evitando mirar a los ojos a Iason y rogando a la Diosa que su rostro no estuviese encendido. El piso parecía de pronto muy interesante...

-Acércate humano- dijo el rey y Riki se levantó preguntándose por que le dolía que el rey fuese tan frío con él.

En su trono elevado Iason se veía sumamente poderoso, casi irreal. El temor reverente hizo que el moreno bajara la cabeza.

-Es hora de que todos vean la ceremonia del brazalete. Irúviel traerá a los invitados. Al momento la elfa salió a dar la llamada y en menos de unos minutos el lugar estaba casi lleno. Elfos y unos cuantos humanos librados de sus pesadas tareas iban a ver con suma curiosidad.

El zumbido de las voces de elfos y humanos entremezcladas aturdió a Riki...

Iason pidió silencio, tras el cual se levanto majestuosamente y habló así:

-Súbitos, cierto es que hace mucho les había prometido encargarme de la molesta rapiña que los humanos hacían a las caravanas de tesoros. Pues bien, vean que cumplo mi palabra. He aquí el jefe de dicha horda antes dicha, reducido a la condición de esclavo.

Una vez terminado el discurso, el silencio se vio roto por unas cuantas exclamaciones casi inaudibles. Los habitantes volvieron su atención al rey cuando éste tomó con brusquedad el brazo izquierdo de Riki y en el incrustó una especie de alhaja... el brazalete.

Elfos y humanos por igual prorrumpieron en atronadores vítores.

Riki sólo deseaba alejarse de Iason... de la humillación de estar allí...

 _Continuara..._


	8. Un Poco Más

Todo era algarabía sin importar la terrible humillación de Riki. Parecía que el pueblo estaba por demás a gusto con la victoria del rubio y más cuando este dispuso muchas viandas traídas por hermosos chicos y chicas de distintas razas, ataviados con unas túnicas francamente cortas.

Obviamente no podían negarse al banquete servido tan fastuosamente y más si con ello constataban el enorme poder de su rey. A decir verdad desde que Iason había tomado el trono el reino se vio cada vez más fuerte hasta llegar a ser temido por todo el ancho mundo y así se los demostraba al entregarles al jefe de la horda de bandidos de la montaña que tanto habían mellado la economía del país.

Riki dejaba que su furia hirviera, viendo a Iason con todo ese odio por tenerlo como principal atracción. Ciertamente no podía darse el lujo de separarse ni de pelear pero lo que sus ojos le decían al rubio era más de lo que hacía falta, más de lo que las palabras hubiesen podido expresar.

El rey se limitó a hacer como que no veía nada pero en un instante en el que después de convidar a los demás elfos a disfrutar de la comida, regresó en una fugaz mirada algo similar, sólo que Riki pudo leer en ellos una amenaza... pagaría caro la próxima vez que estuviese a solas con el rey.

Un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió por entero. No quería que el otro se diese cuenta pero, ese maldito temblor le acudió justo cuando el otro lo soltase y antes de arrojarlo al suelo, a la derecha de su trono... cual si se tratara de una mascota.

Riki lo encaró con otra fúrica mirada, pero Iason le proporcionó una que fue más molesta que la anterior, la de suficiencia, ya que al parecer el soberano elfo se sabía de antemano el autor del temblor que le acometiese instantes atrás...

Si hubo un momento en que Riki quiso huir fue ese, para no sentir sobre él las miradas de burla o lástima que le daban los elfos y alguno que otro humano, sin embargo no era algo que se pudiese llevar a término puesto que el señor del Almendro tenía a bien disponer gran parte de sus fuerzas y no podría hacerse de la puerta sin antes morir...

Morir, si lo deseaba, pero ahora no podía otorgarse semejante lujo. Primero debía dar con el lugar donde tenían a sus camaradas, liberarlos y ya así poder acoger la muerte con mayor calma. Sin dar importancia a que tan viable fuese eso, aún que él no era muy dado a creer en la esperanza, en ese momento de gran deshonra sólo eso le mantenía agachado sin cometer una locura, pues una locura fue lo que lo llevó allí junto con los suyos, no debía seguir tentando a la suerte. Además Forferían había encendido ese rayo de luz al informarle que sus subalternos no habían perecido como tanto temía, sino que estaban en ese castillo... gracias a los dioses no los vio en ese momento... ese sería el cenit de la vergüenza.

Iason parecía estar muy divertido.

Elfos y humanos daban cuenta de las viandas, intentando estos últimos olvidarse de su condición servil, ya que en el castillo del Almendro se podía comer junto con los esclavos, cuando la celebración era importante.

Dar cuenta del vino y las viandas fue tarea que todos los presentes se tomaron con seriedad.

-Lord Iason cuanto me alegra que nos halla librado de tan desagradable rapiña- dijo un elfo de cabellos negros mirando con sorna a Riki.

El rey elfo sólo se limitó a aceptar el halago sin decir nada.

-Si, es una pena que Raoul-sama no esté aquí- añadió otro cortesano.

Irúviel se acercó al trono para intentar informar algo a su señor pero al parecer los cortesanos estaban muy ocupados en impedirle el paso, mientras todos trataban de adular a su rey con vanas felicitaciones.

Riki estaba por demás fastidiado, así que dejó vagar la mirada por el salón y se asombró de que efectivamente ese al que llamaba Raoul, que lo había prendido no estuviese compartiendo la gloria que, a su ver merecía más que el rey. No lo había visto desde que lo capturara.

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras su mente vagaba remontándose hasta su hogar... o lo que antes lo fuera puesto que en su aldea había una especie de ley la cual indicaba que se daría por muerto a todo aquél que no regresara luego de dos puestas de sol y ya no faltaba mucho para la segunda.

Para el día siguiente sin duda se realizarían los funerales rituales y toda suerte de gente acudiría a venerar un túmulo vacío... Hacía ya tanto que él se preguntara sobre el tema, sobre si realmente los que creían muertos lo estaban o si se encontraban presos, pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta de parte del consejo de ancianos y en particular de Ghul (quien se encargara de su educación luego de que su padre no regresara de una de esas excursiones y su madre muriese poco después del suceso), su gente no podía ir en busca de los que salían, ya que no eran una tribu numerosa y sus armas no tenían comparación con las de sus enemigos y que quien salía en busca de alimento en las caravanas élficas sabía muy bien a que atenerse... los que se iban bien sabían que su sino podía marcar su muerte...

Otro vago suspiro se fue de su lado. Si lograban escapar debían buscar otro lugar en el que asentarse. No podían aparecer así como así luego de que se celebrasen sus funerales sin mencionar el peligro inminente que representaba el que los siguiesen y con ello no sólo sumiría a unos cuantos a la esclavitud, sino a toda la aldea.

Viéndolo por donde lo viera no podían volver...

La tristeza la impidió escuchar los ruidos provenientes del exterior y hasta los de la misma fiesta de su captura... todo dejó de tener color por un segundo... como si realmente hubiese muerto y según creía así debía ser. Comenzó a borrar los dulces rostros de sus hermanos y hermanas, el afable anciano Ghul que sin saberlo ocupó el lugar de su padre... el fragante pasto... las flores amarillas y blancas que se daban en la primavera... las chozas rodeadas de árboles añosos... el olor de los guisos que se desprendía a medía tarde de los grandes calderos negros... todo lo debía olvidar, para así dar paso al futuro que se alzaba más incierto que nunca.

Sin aviso previo las puertas gimieron sobre sus goznes nuevamente para dejar pasar a alguien más, con no muy buenas intenciones.

-¡Hagan el favor de salir de aquí AHORA!- gritó una voz tan potente que se escuchó por sobre el rudajero que tenían elfos y humanos.

Toda la concurrencia se giró para ver quién los invitaba tan amablemente a salir y se encontraron con un guerrero alto, enfundado en el abrigo de piel de gamo de un general. Al instante todo el mundo enmudeció.

-Veo que tus modales siguen siendo deplorables- dijo el rey elfo al recién llegado.

-Y yo veo que sigues comportándote como un autentico idiota. Sigues dándole diversión al pueblo...- dijo para detenerse a ver con fiera mirada a los demás- ¡Y ustedes! ¿qué rayos están viendo? ¡Es que acaso no me oyeron! ¡Fuera! ¡A sus deberes todos! ¡YA!- gritó con autoritaria voz, pero los otros se quedaron pasmados, puesto que al fin y al cabo estaban allí por invitación de su rey...

-Retírense- dijo Iason a los no pocos que se habían girado a verlo, confirmando los deseos del recién llegado.

Riki sólo abrió los ojos. Apreció el cuerpo de tan altanero elfo, pero no evito con ello el ver de soslayo a Iason quien al parecer hacía cuanto aquél quería ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Un simple general, comandante o lo que fuese no podía dirigirse de aquella forma al que era su soberano, o tal vez se equivocaba con eso y las costumbres eran más holgadas en ese punto como lo eran en la sexualidad.

Con paso firme el recién llegado se acercó al trono y ya para ese momento quedaban únicamente Iason, Riki, Forferían y algunos soldados que corrieron a aponer bajo resguardo a su majestad.

-Irúviel, veo que lo bella no te quita lo holgazana, pues sino mal recuerdo te mandé anunciarme- le espetó el recién llegado.

La temblorosa aludida articuló una escueta disculpa.

-La señora Ilean, general de las tropas de su majestad en la zona Norte- anunció Irúviel.

-Retírate- le dijo muy severamente tras fulminarla con la mirada.

La altanera sirviente salió también.

Los soldados se alejaron al saber quien era, dejando en claro a Riki que debía de tratarse de alguien muy importante.

Forferían rápidamente hincó la rodilla en son de respeto y musitó un débil "es un gusto tenerla de regresó señora"

¡Señora! Se asombró Riki pero si al verla entrar, abriendo esas pesadas puertas, sola, pensó que se trataba de un hombre, pero Ilean se había abierto el abrigo de pieles dejando al descubierto un ceñido traje escotado, dejando ver una fina cintura y unos muy generosos pechos...

-Forferían cuantas veces he de decírtelo, no me digas señora, sólo dime Ilean- dijo la mujer levantando al chico y dándole un sonoro beso en la frente, tras el cual dijo:- y nada de reverencias conmigo ¿eh?

El elfo le sonrió cálidamente y Riki notó que Forferían le tenía cierto cariño.

La recién llegada dirigió una mirada con sumo reproche al rey y por ello el moreno humano pensaba que venía a ajustar algunas cuentas o algo parecido, pero su muy elevada sorpresa se acrecentó más al ver como la elfa se arrojaba a los brazos de Iason y este le respondía el gesto con una gentil sonrisa.

-Te he extrañado hermano- dijo la joven

-También yo- concedió el rey.

Riki estaba algo mareado por tanta nueva noticia, pero al reparar en la alta y bien formada elfa no pudo menos que admitir que el parecido era increíble, de todo a todo eran muy idénticos, el cabello rubio, la tez pálida, la estatura. Si el rey era la belleza masculina, la mujer encarnaba con creces la femenina, resaltada por esa exacerbada confianza en si misma que le daba su militar condición. Coronando su exótica belleza, el singular color de sus ojos; a diferencia de los azules de Iason los suyos eran violetas.

El asomo de sonrisa cálida de la elfa se torno en un gesto de fastidio.

Vio a Riki y después a su hermano.

-Sigues con lo mismo. ¿Es que nunca piensas madurar? Ya tienes 721 años ¡Por los Dioses!

Iason permaneció en silencio.

-Primero Forferían ahora este chico. Realmente estas haciendo que me arrepienta de haberte dejado el trono a ti y no haberlo tomado cuando nuestro padre murió.

-Ilean, estás yendo muy lejos. Te guste o no soy el rey y haré lo que me venga en gana.

-Eso lo veo, pero ¿qué culpa tienen ellos?- dijo señalando a ambos esclavos.

-¡¿Qué culpa?! Bien sabes que esto es un castigo por sus fechorías.

-¿Y quién te castigará por las que con ellos cometes?

-Modera tu lengua.

-Y tu tus acciones- dijo la elfa calmándose un poco- Recuerda que dependemos del favor de la diosa y estás abusando de su poder en beneficio tuyo y no del pueblo. Para este momento los landarians están en el borde noreste del fuerte y yo ya no los puedo contener. Ahora más que nunca necesitamos del poder de la gran Señora. No puedes ir por allí como si tuvieses 100 años Iason y lo sabes. Raoul también está luchando contra los negruts del sur y que te quede bien claro- se detuvo la elfa para asegurarse de que su hermano ponía toda la atención que requería- tus correrías nos pueden costar el reino.

-No hago nada que la diosa no desee.

-Tal vez, pero ese poder que te da debes compensarlo. ¡No debes recurrir a su poder sino es para algo esencial!

-Era necesario.

-¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? Eres la cabeza del reino pero no el reino entero, así que haz el favor de demostrar un poco de sensatez o todo se vendrá a bajo.

Iason suspiró fastidiado. La elfa tenía razón, a fin de cuentas su hermana siempre tenía razón y a veces se preguntaba por que ella no había aceptado el trono.

-Ilean, si piensas que soy un mal rey por que no tomas el trono y listo.

-No digas idioteces, yo no quiero eso, sólo quiero que estés bien- dijo Ilean en tono dolido.

Iason se quedó sin palabras.

Ilean se agachó ante Riki y sin más lo abrazó.

-De verdad lo siento- musitó muy quedo Ilean mientras abrazaba a Riki y el moreno se abandonó a ese contacto tan maternal. No había no asomo de burla, ni de lástima sino de autentico arrepentimiento y el humano supo de inmediato que ella no le pedía perdón por si misma, sino por Iason... por todo lo que el le hizo.

Forferían recordó que con él hizo algo similar y sonrió ante el recuerdo; Ilean seguía siendo una buena persona, tal y como la recordaba.

-¿Qué crees que haces Ilean?- dijo Iason en tono que se suponía era burlón pero sonó áspero, casi enojado.

-Nada. ¿O es que no soy libre de hacer lo que me venga en gana también?- preguntó Ilean sin saber la causa del enojo de su hermano hasta que notó la mirada fulminante que le dirigió a Riki y con una sonrisa se dispuso a saber si lo que pensaba era cierto, aprovechando que el moreno se había sonrojado...

-Ya puedes soltarlo.

-Gracias por la sugerencia pero creo que no. Además es muy lindo- dijo guiñándole picaramente al humano quien se sonrojó más si cabía por ese comentario.

En definitiva, pensó Riki ella era muy diferente a su hermano, pero también cierto era que la encontraba bastante guapa.

-No tiene gracia Ilean, deja a MI esclavo AHORA.

-Lo dejaré sólo si el lo desea... además ambos somos benditos de la diosa y pues si le has puesto el sello es tan mío como tuyo- dijo la elfa, para luego dirigirse a Riki y decirle con aterciopelada voz-... ¿O acaso crees que soy fea?

Riki tragó saliva y lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza.

-¿Ves? Creo que el se podría acostumbrar a mi fácilmente- soltó triunfante ante un Iason muy enojado.

-Además hermanito a diferencia de ti yo lo dejaría estar arriba.

-¡Ilean Mink!

La elfa rió y Forferían también lo hizo, cuidando que Iason no lo notara.

Riki pensó en que esa mujer que ya lo había soltado era todo un enigma para él.

-¿Vas a continuar con tus tonterías o me darás un reporte detallado de los ataques que sufre el reino?- le espetó Lord Iason conteniendo su furia. Ella era la única persona que le sacaba de su hermetismo. La única que podía sacarlo de quicio. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar que realmente la había extrañado muchísimo.

Ilean adoptó seriedad.

-Los landarians nos superan en número, por si fuera poco el rey Katze, el único rey humano que no esta corrompido o sitiado está muy presionado por otros asuntos por lo que no podrá sernos de ayuda, aunque según veo tampoco creo que se convierta en nuestro enemigo lo cual ya es una enorme ganancia.

Iason pareció cavilar un poco. Riki no perdía detalle y al pacer Forferían tampoco.

-Bien. ¿Has sabido algo de Raoul?

-Solo que lo mandaste al sur apenas te trajo a Riki y que llegó a todo galope esta misma madrugada, pero los negruts han salido de las cavernas... y no han podido cazarlos, ya que como sabes son muchas ¡Miles de pusilánimes y mal olientes agujeros! Nuestra visión es mejor que la de los humanos, lo sé pero sin los cristales que nos orienten estamos en desventaja.

-El numero de humanos en las tropas es mayor en ese sitio- dijo Iason en tono que evidenciaba que esperaba una derrota de un momento a otro.

-Si- concedió Ilean con derrota- una desventaja más para la colección- agregó con amargura.

-¿Por qué no intentan sahumar las cavernas?- dijo Riki asombrando a los otros. Tanto Iason como Forferían le lanzaron tales miradas que mejor hubiese sido que no hablara, pero Ilean parecía tomar la sugerencia.

En el justo momento en el que Riki iba a ver a otro sitio reprendiéndose por su osadía, Ilean soltó una carcajada triunfal, y la causa no fue únicamente la buena idea sino que si sus ojos no la engañaban el humano retaba cada que podía a su hermano... empezaba a tomarle cariño.

-¡No esta mal Riki! Aunque habrá que pensarlo un poco puesto que las cavernas forman galerías subterráneas, conectándose unas con otras y si se internan mucho no podremos alcanzarlos.

Esas cavernas estaban en las dunas del sur a pleno desierto, pero dentro había una suerte de pasajes que llevan a un verdadero edén subterráneo.

Iason abrió los ojos como dando a entender que no iba a aceptar la propuesta de un simple humano.

Ilean decidió ignorar a su hermano y se dispuso a pensar de qué forma podría sahumar el lugar.

-Podría ser azufre... no seguramente ya están acostumbrados a eso...-dijo la elfa más para si que para los otros.

-las mandrágoras negras... -sugirió el moreno algo temeroso para luego tomar decisión y continuar- crecen mucho por todo tipo de lugares y según sé en las dunas son más venenosas.

-Si... los hechiceros podrían apostarse tras la hoguera y antes de echar las mandrágoras, realizarán un hechizo "sílfide" así nos aseguraremos de que los envenenados son los moustros y no nosotros... ¡buena idea Riki!

Y nuevamente la elfa atacó con un a brazo al moreno quien no dijo nada, por la sorpresa, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su "amo" correspondió el gesto atrapando entre sus brazos a la escultural Ilean.

La mujer estaba feliz por la táctica obtenida pero no por ello tardó en dar en la razón del que el otro le correspondiese y soltó otra de sus atronadoras carcajadas para luego tomar del mentón al humano y decirle algo como que ya lo estimaba mucho.

-Veo que te has topado con un buen reto hermanito- dijo maliciosamente al rubio quien esperaba encontrarse a solas con Riki y darle otra buena lección.

Nuevamente el deseo apareció en la piel de Riki... ese maldito sello volvía a arderle...

Para la mala fortuna del moreno la elfa tuvo que retirarse ya que según ella debía darle en persona el mensaje a Raoul, claro que no se fue sin antes despedirse de él afectuosamente y de reiterarle su agradecimiento.

Al verla partir Riki sintió como ese reciente brote de camaradería se iba. Quizá se sintió a fin con la mujer por que ella era también una guerrera y al verla tan profesional en su campo no pudo más que admirarla, pero también se trataba de esa extraña calidez que desprendía; sin hacer mención de esa suerte de buen cuerpo que cargaba.

-Forferían prepara mis aposentos- dijo Iason tras ver partir a su hermana.

Ahora estaba a solas con el moreno y ese traicionero escalofrío le acometió nuevamente, disfrazándolo con un desafío pintado en el rostro.

Iason lo tomó del brazo, del mismo en el que hacía unas horas le pusiese el brazalete que servía de refrendo para su esclavitud. El ex jefe de la horda no se amedrentó o fingió no hacerlo, puesto que encaró al Lord cual si de un igual se tratase.

-También yo debo mostrarte mis agradecimientos- dijo Iason con una mueca nada alentadora para el humano.

Como si se tratase de una hoja el rubio llevó a su esclavo al lecho.

Riki se tragó las súplicas que acudían en masa a su boca... esa habitación otra vez... no...

-Veo que no tiene nada mejor que hacer señor que ponerse a jugar conmigo en lugar de atender su reino...- Riki de improviso estaba en el suelo, sin poder terminar de proferir sus reproches... Su corazón acelerado le decía que estaba haciéndolo todo mal, pero le resultaba difícil hacer caso a las sugerencias de Forferían por muy sensatas que fuesen.

El adusto rostro de Iason confirmó sus sospechas... se había extralimitado y ahora iba a pagarlo.

Sin mayor dilación Iason se abrió la túnica dejando expuesto su generoso sexo... el cual no tardaría en erguirse tan orgulloso como la víspera, sólo que esta vez Riki si lo esperaba y lo deseaba, sin embargo su orgullo no le permitía verlo... darse cuenta.

Ese perfume tan característico impregnó el sitio... aunado a ello una sutil fragancia que estaba carcomiendo la ya mellada razón de Riki.

-Ven esclavo y compláceme- dijo ásperamente mostrando su sexo... esperando que el humano hiciese lo que Forferían había hecho la noche pasada.

Riki quedó pasmado... pero sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se acercaba más y más al de su amo y su boca casi iba a tocar la intima parte del elfo.

Por más que su mente se negaba su cuerpo ya iba a hacerlo... por qué?

 _Continuara..._


	9. Castigo Doble

Allí frente suyo estaba la hombría de Iason Mink. Pero más que todo, la extensión o la vergüenza de hacer lo que el rubio le pidiera, estaba esa fuerza trabajando en él... Su boca no parecía ser la suya, pues hacía cuanto quería el otro y no lo que le dictaba... Cerró los ojos frustrado... hasta su lengua iba a presentarse ante la virilidad de Iason y el pobre Riki no podía hacer nada. Por más intentos desesperados que hacía por alejarse de eso todo era en vano.

No quería hacerlo y por una vez en su vida el miedo empezó a colarse por sus venas...

-Te di una orden humano- dijo Iason sin asomo de piedad y con una sutil sonrisa de placer al ver como su esclavo se resistía pero su cuerpo estaba bajo el hechizo de la diosa así que tarde o temprano tendría que hacer su voluntad.

Ante el comentario Riki abrió los ojos y le otorgó una mirada plagada de odio al que se había autodenominado su amo.

Dejó de luchar ante la posibilidad de poder morderlo, pero su boca sólo repartió un beso tímido a la cabeza de esa cosa, pero sucedió entonces algo que el moreno no esperaba... ese beso y las pequeñas lamidas le supieron bien, pero más que eso... esas caricias... ¡las sintió en su propio miembro!... pero esa sin duda más que imposible... de hecho esas sensaciones no paraban y es que su lengua tocaba más y más piel blanca; cual si una lengua invisible estuviese bajo suyo las lamidas seguían acosándole...

El aire empezaba a faltarles a ambos y casi al mismo tiempo sus miembros respondieron a tan bien llevado bucal acto.

Por fin Iason se dejó llevar, olvidando un poco su enojo, sintiéndose en la cima del más loco de los placeres puesto que Riki, ese mismo hombre que tantos dolores de cabeza le diera, ese mismo que estaba tan orgulloso de ser el jefe de un a horda de bandidos, ahora ese portento de humano estaba bajo suyo, lamiéndole seguidamente el pene cómo si estuviera poseído y gracias a la magia de la diosa le otorgaba el mismo placer, o al menos eso fue lo que notó en la entrepierna abultada bajo la túnica corta...

Era exquisito, tanto o más que la noche pasada. Su subconsciente sentía un inmenso morbo por ser de cierta forma el mismo el que diera placer a otro hombre además de proporcionárselo él mismo...

Lamidas... succiones y las mismas respiraciones, todo lo enloquecía del más salaz placer. Jamás sus labios hicieron tal cosa y Iason lo sabía, por ello le concedió eso por castigo... por que era humillante al igual que exquisito.

Se humedecía los labios y atacaba de nueva cuenta, atrapando entre sus carnosos y calientes labios, torturando la sensible piel ajena y propia con besos cargados de húmedos gemidos y lengüetadas exploradoras... él mismo buscando de que forma darse más de todo ese fuego de sensaciones escalofriantemente deliciosas, haciendo que Iason se sintiera casi al borde del final y es que jamás pensó que ese hombre fuese así de apasionado; nada parecía serle suficiente, recorría una y otra vez la piel con esos fogosos labios... ¡y la lengua! Podría decirse que estaba viva y que no se conformaba con lamer el largo y duro pene, sino que marcaba cada vena al tiempo que llegaba hasta los testículos y los tomaba, marcándolos, ensalivándolos deliciosamente. El sutil escalofrío que dejaba atrás la saliva al secarse era único y Riki también lo sabía, también lo sentía... todo por entero

Llevado por el éxtasis del momento Riki acariciaba con sus manos las largas piernas blancas, hasta que dejó que sus dedos se unieran a la tarea placentera de la boca que ahora mantenía cautivo el duro miembro, sacándolo y metiéndolo una y otra vez en lo que la húmeda lengua lo apretaba casi con fuerza, succionando hasta la locura, con una mano sujetaba la dureza y con la otra pellizcaba y masajeaba los testículos...

El rubio elfo ya no podía más, al igual que el humano y al venirse sujetó de los cabellos a Riki incrustándole su pene hasta la garganta, arqueándose, gozando del derramarse en esa boca...

Riki abrió los ojos al notar que el elfo derramaba su simiente en su boca (gritando su nombre) y tragó antes de atragantarse, pero aunque eso parecía serle repugnante en otro momento ahora sólo estaba obnubilado por el placer.

Iason respiraba agitado... más que nunca . De hecho tardó un poco en notar que había gritado el nombre de su esclavo y se sonrojó levemente, pero viéndolo allí tirado tratando de reponerse mientras le escurría un poco de líquido blanco de la boca, pensó que el humano era fantástico con la boca y por un instante el control no lo tenía él. Menos mal que la Diosa estaba ayudándole.

A pesar de que se sintió incómodo al momento en el que el rey elfo lo tomó de los cabellos y eyaculó en su boca, a pesar d e eso su ser ansiaba más de ese hombre y era extraño: en su aldea o amabas u odiabas a alguien no había más, pero a Iason lo odiaba y lo deseaba... pensar eso hizo que a su mente viniese el recuerdo de todo, desde cómo Iason lo tomara la pasada noche, hasta el que se hubiese masturbado por pensar en él... ese cosquilleo ardiente en su abdomen empezó a crecer y para cuando se dio cuenta una nueva erección estaba acosándole.

Ese fuego dentro suyo le mandaba a hacer todo lo que en otro momento considerase impensable.

Iason Mink despertó del pequeño de3scanso al ver a su siervo quitándose la ropa, de una forma francamente excitante.

Riki dejó que la túnica se deslizara por su piel, sintiéndolo como una caricia y disfrutándola al máximo.

Cuando el humano hubo dejado la ropa a un lado Iason se alejó de él.

Riki miró algo interrogante a su amo y una punzada de temor le acometió; no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez eso hubiese sido todo y que Iason no iba a tomarlo... de no ser por ese horrible sello seguramente estaría aliviado con eso, pero ahora deseaba sentir la dura hombría del rubio irrumpiendo en su interior y tocándole cada fibra de su sensible ser, sin embargo Iason se alejaba.

-¿A dónde va?- la pregunta se le escapó de los labios al moreno humano.

El rey elfo volteó a verlo y su enojó terminó de esfumarse al ver que Riki necesitaba de él, sus ojos lo declaraban, eso era más que una pregunta era un "no te vayas" Sonrió de medio lado.

-No voy a ningún lado. Únicamente buscaba esto. Dijo mientras acaba de una hermoso ropero con incrustaciones de nácar y carey una caja de sándalo.

Las interrogantes de Riki crecieron. ¿Qué tendría esa caja?

El rubio dejó el objeto en su lecho y se acercó al humano. Sin decir más lo tomó entre sus brazos para poder besarlo, para sentir ese titubeante aliento tan efímero del humano y sin saberlo, para guardarlo en su mente.

Cuando se separaron el moreno respiraba agitadamente en el pecho de rubio. No pudo decir nada, ni un comentario ácido de esos que ya lo caracterizaban. Más bien la pura vergüenza pintada de rojo en su rostro y nada más.

Iason sonrió pero no con burla ni suficiencia, sino más bien con algo de ternura, a fin de cuentas el humano era sólo un niño a comparación suyo.

Riki mal interpretó la sonrisa y se alejó volviendo a poner cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Ya puedo irme señor? ¿O espera que haga algo más por usted? Ahora que también puede satisfacerse a sí mismo sin mi ayuda. Mejor hable con ese otro elfo quién por lo visto disfruta más de sus míseras caricias de lo que yo lo hago- dijo Riki con toda la amargura que pudo y sin dar más tiempo se dio media vuelta tratando de retirarse, sin concederle importancia a su erección. Tenía ganas de irse y ya, pero él no era dueño ya de su destino y eso se lo tendría que recordar el rey elfo.

Con los pies casi fuera de la habitación Riki sintió que ese fuego se iba acrecentando y ya no era tan placentero, ahora no le era posible ni andar y se cayó al suelo agitado, tratando de reunir fuerzas para poder salir de allí.

Ese breve instante lo aprovechó el rubio. Sacó algo de la caja y sin más lo arrojó a Riki...

El moreno sintió que algo se pegaba a su cuerpo, cual serpiente, a la altura de los brazos impidiéndole el movimiento. Notó que se trataba de una suerte de cuerda y se supo perdido, ahora sentiría la furia de Iason.

-Veo que tendré que recordarte tu lugar esclavo. No te he dado permiso de retirarte y apenas estamos comenzando.

Nuevamente el rubio le otorgó al otro esa mirada con un brillo peligroso y así mismo Riki sintió ese escalofrío recorrerle... no tenía escapatoria.

Una elfa entraba a todo galope en el fuerte que cuidaba Raoul-sama. Los hombres y demás elfos dejaban el paso libre a la jinete que con tanta rapidez entraba.

No esperó a que la anunciaran. Entró en el anillo central del fuerte y al ver a Raoul detuvo la marcha.

-Raoul...- dijo Ilean a modo de saludo ante el elfo, mientras los soldados se retiraban.

El aludido sólo inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, en lo que la mujer se apeaba.

-Tengo un plan para vencer a esas cosas- dijo sin el menor preámbulo.

El hombre escuchó todo cuanto decía la mujer sobre el asunto. La idea de Riki le parecía genial, pero un pequeño gesto le recordó a Ilean algo que ya sabía...

-Raoul, sabes que mi hermano te estima, pero no como deseas- dijo la mujer en tono amable.

El elfo por un instante abrió los ojos sorprendido y sabiendo que con Ilean no se podía ir con mentiras, le respondió un escueto "lo sé"

Algunas veces Raoul hubiese dado todo por ser Forferían o cualquiera de los amantes que tras largos y largos siglos ocupaban la cama del gran Iason Mink, pero sabía que era soñar despierto y mejor sería que se encargara de su puesto, ya que por lo menos contaba con la admiración del rey y eso ya tenía algo de consuelo.

Salieron en busca de los hechiceros, mientras mandaban a unos humanos a recolectar mandrágoras negras.

El inhóspito clima no variaba, Las dunas de arena estaban muy grandes ese día y el viento no amainaba, pero ese significaba que las plantas iban a ser más mortíferas de los esperado.

Ilean y Raoul se hallaban en un lugar muy alto del fuerte en donde podían verlo todo. Desde allí dieron la señal y el plan se llevó acabo, sin ningún problema. Los enemigos no se habían adentrado mucho así que el oasis subterráneo les quedaba lejos y los efectos del veneno fueron milagrosamente rápidos.

Con la amenaza a raya Raoul se dispuso a tomar un poco de vino azul. Ilean le arrebató la botella y bebió de ella.

-No has cambiado tus malos modales- dijo el elfo sin ser grosero, más bien lo decía por que así se llevaba con la elfa.

-¡Ay! Pareces una copia de mi queridito hermano. Si, no he cambiado ni pienso cambiar- dijo mientras se sumía en un mullido sillón forrado de piel de bisontes rayados.

Raoul sonrió un poco. Esa mujer podía no parecer de la realeza pero su fuerza sin duda estaba por encima de la de muchos, hombres, elfos o lo que fuera. Además ella se preocupaba por cada súbdito fuese o no elfo. La verdad es que sin ella el reino sería un mar de problemas.

-Por cierto he oído que el rey Katze solicitó algo a su majestad Iason- dijo el hombre.

-Bueno Katze se la pasa solicitando cosas pero nada que ayuda a nuestro reino. En fin, si así es y la verdad dudo que te agrade- dijo la mujer en son de fastidio.

-¿Agradarme? No veo el por qué debería agradarme. Si mi rey lo ordena yo debo obedecer y nada más.

-Pero y si te ordenan hacer el ritual con él. Bien sabes que ese hombre es algo reacio con los elfos y que si hace pactos con nosotros es por que le conviene.

-Ilean deberías fijarte en lo que dices o un día tu lengua te meterá en más problemas de los que puedas solucionar- dijo Raoul casi riendo-

-¡Es la pura verdad! No tengo nada en contra de él, pero parece que si lo tiene en mi contra.

-Tal vez tenga algo que ver el que lo rechazaras- dijo el elfo con sarcasmo

-No divagues- respondió la mujer enojada.

-Según tengo entendido así fue- atacó Raoul de nueva cuenta.

-No lo rechacé de hecho simplemente me negué a hacerlo con él.

-A eso se le suele llamar rechazo.

-Mira no lo rechacé, la verdad es que no me era indiferente, pero a mi no me gusta hacer rituales sexuales en honor de ningún dios o diosa, yo sólo ofrezco mi fuerza y nada más.

-Pareces una virgen- rió el rubio.

-A ti te consta que no lo soy- dijo maliciosa la mujer.

-¡Que si me consta! Tus devaneos eróticos son más comentados en campaña que la misma batalla- dijo algo ofendido

-¡Ja! Es verdad. Pero dime ¿vas a aceptar si mi lindo hermano te manda?

-Ya te lo dije, lo haré.

-Bien. Creo que ya estoy algo aburrida voy a ver que me encuentro en este fuerte para calmarme un poco- dijo la mujer con una mirada picara.

\- Y agitarte mucho. Sólo no canses a muchos de mis soldados, aún los necesito.

-Podría cansarte a ti si gustas- dijo la mujer mirando sensualmente al rubio. Por un instante Raoul sintió estar ante Iason y no dijo nada sólo dio la espalda a la mujer y le dijo que se fuera.

Esa noche bebió demás pensando en la propuesta de Ilean. Varias veces había notado lo bella que era y cuánto se parecía al rey elfo, pero sólo cuando oyó esa propuesta supo cuan enserio se tomaba ese parecido...

Mientras Ilean se la pasaba de lo lindo con un humano muy guapo, sin embargo notó que la habitación del rubio comandante, destellaba aún luz, allá a lo alto del fuerte. Pensando en que se ponía la borrachera de su vida, ella dejó al humano una vez que hubo terminado con él y se llevó dos botellas con ella.

-¿Raoul?- dijo al entrar. Todo estaba condenadamente callado, pero el fuerte olor del vino azul estaba en el aire. Cerró la puerta al entrar. La luz se apagó de pronto, pero la luna iluminó el lugar. Raoul yacía en aquél sillón donde lo dejara, semi dormido. Al acercarse notó la fugaz lágrima caer por la mejilla del elfo. Dejó las botellas a un lado y como hiciese con Riki llevó a sus brazos al rubio.

Raoul al sentir el contacto despertó e Ilean se separó de él.

-Perdona... yo es que- Ilean no sabía que decir así que dio media vuelta para irse pero el otro la detuvo. En menos de un parpadeo Ilean estaba tan cerca de Raoul que sintió su aliento quemarle la piel...

-Raoul... estás algo borracho- dijo la mujer intentando quitarle importancia al hecho. Pasó uno de los brazos del elfo por su cuello y lo llevó hasta su cama, pero ya estando allí el elfo la volvió a acercar, estrechándola por la cintura.

-Acepto tu oferta- dijo Raoul con los ojos medio cerrados, tan cerca de Ilean, hasta que la besó suavemente en los labios...

-Estas borracho... Raoul suéltame- le pidió ella

-Por favor ayúdame... mi señor-dijo el al besarla de nuevo.

Ya lo entendía. El rubio veía en ella a su hermano y quería olvidarlo en sus brazos.

Otra lágrima de parte de Raoul desarmó a la elfa, no quería ser el sustituto de nadie y menos hacerlo con su amigo, pero... su corazón necesitaba ayudarlo, así que no dijo nada, no hizo nada, sólo dejó que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera, acompañándolo en la soledad de su corazón...

 _Continuara_...


	10. Más de la Doma

Alguna vez has pensado que el destino no es más que el pasatiempo de los dioses?

Riki intentaba escapar por cualquier medio aunque de sobra sabía que todo era inútil. El extraño látigo se aferraba a su carne con inaudito ahínco, tanto que le escocía.

El dolor llegaba ya a niveles insoportables, así que optó por apretar su mandíbula mientras esperaba que su "amo" llegase cerca"

El rubio elfo se tomaba su tiempo en llegar hasta donde Riki y los últimos pasos, en vez de deshacerlos, jaló el flagelo hasta situar a su reacio esclavo a la planta de sus pies.

Aún desde tan poco privilegiada poción el humano le miraba desafíate. Se aguantaba el inmenso dolor. El ya sabía de los efectos de su látigo, de hecho todo lo que la caja así como su contenido representaba toda la divinidad heredada de las manos de la diosa encarnada, hacía ya eones.

Precisamente por saber que el dolor de Riki era extremo se decidió a soltarle, convencido de que en realidad lo hacía por que sin duda el dolor sólo conseguía aumentar la fuerza de voluntad del humano en vez de mellarla.

Cuando por fin Riki se sentía agradecido de ser liberado, el extraño artefacto volvió a asirse a él. Miró con odio al rubio, quien se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

-Yo no se lo pedí. Él tiene su propio criterio- anunció el rubio como si fuese de lo más normal del mundo el que un látigo piense.

A Riki definitivamente no le hizo ni pizca de gracia el que ese artefacto se hubiese prendado de su cuerpo. Como pudo se levantó quedando de pire frente a su amo, sin retirarle ni un instante la mirada retadora. Fuesen o no mentiras, él jamás iba a mostrarse débil. Sin importar que tanto disfrutase de las caricias o del portentoso cuerpo del elfo, por sobre todo estaba el orgullo; su única posesión.

Sin esperarlo, cual si una fuerza extraña le moviese, salió disparado hacía el lecho.

Iason sonrió de medio lado. La diosa quería verlos en acción...

En el campamento la mañana no tardaba en aparecer. Algunos caballos relinchaban, mientras los aurigas los atendían.

Aquí y allá se veía uno que otro soldado en actitud bastante dudosa. Todos con equilibrios francamente parcos.

Ilean los veía desde la ventana del cuarto de Raoul. Giró para ver a su amigo y amante de una noche... había hecho lo correcto ¿no? Y sin embargo ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

Simplemente no podía seguir allí. Salió sin pensarlo dos veces, llevando parte de sus prendas y terminando de vestirse a fuera.

Una esclava la vio y no dijo nada, casi pasó de largo.

Ilean pensó en que no podía permitirse sentirse dolida. Si, era cierto que su amigo la había usado para olvidar a su hermano, pero él no la obligó (De hecho en los cinco reinos de elfos jamás conoció a alguien capaz de someterle) así que ya debía quitarse ese estúpido sentimiento de encima. Total así se llevaban los encuentros entre militares y aunque fuesen amigos eso no cambiaba en nada.

Nada, se repitió. La respuesta estaba en la misma palabra. Llegaba en momento de fingir demencia.

-Espera- dijo Ilean a la esclava, quien se giró mientras se iba.

-Cuando el señor se levante prepárale el baño y dale algo para la resaca.

-Si señora.

-Por cierto, a ti no te había visto antes ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llaman Surel señora, más mi verdadero nombre lo desconozco- contestó con sencillez ¿y melancolía?

La elfa la miró inquisitivamente. La verdad es que conocía a muchos humanos y humanas pero la chica frente a ella le parecía una flor exquisita, pero no cómo la altanera Irúviel, no si belleza era indómita y sus claros ojos azul-grisáceo denotaban inteligencia extrema.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-Soy una sacerdotisa o al menos lo era, antes de ser capturada en las minas de Azhu.

-Con que las minas de Azhu. Estás muy lejos de casa, así que si de alguna forma me necesitas no niegues en acudir a mi.

Surel pensó que su señora tenía cierto interés sexual hacía su persona, así que sólo asintió cortésmente.

Ilean se dio cuenta de la esmerada educación de la chica. No mentía, sólo las sacerdotisas de las diosas tenían esa delicada esencia. Pensó que era un desperdicio tenerla de esclava.

-Dicen que en tierras extrañas es mejor tener un amigo por lo menos ¿no lo crees?

La chica la miró con desconcierto. Esa elfa si que era rara. Pero sus palabras sonaron muy cálidas, así como su carácter desenvuelto demostraban que tal vez en esa tierra de enemigos había alguien que valía un poco la pena.

Ilean le sonrió antes de irse...

En el palacio del almendro las cosas no iban nada bien para Riki. Iason estaba muy enojado, además ese jodido látigo seguía asiéndole. Por lo menos el dolor iba atenuándose poco a poco.

Iason lo vio allí, tan indefenso y sin embargo tan fuerte. Quizá por ello estaba tan interesado en el humano, de hecho ya ni él sabía el porque de sus actos.

Tomó la caja que había dejado en el lecho, cerca de Riki de ella sacó algo y Riki tan concentrado en el concurso de miradas retadoras no se dio cuenta hasta que fue algo tarde.

Raoul se levantó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. El día todavía no llegaba. Maldijo pensando en que el dolor no le impedía recordar... la suave piel de Ilean, sus jadeos... bien podía culpar al licor azulado pero la culpa únicamente la tenía el mismo por enamorarse de alguien que estaba lejos de sus posibilidades...

Sus rubios cabellos le cubrían el rostro. Su musculoso torso quedaba a la vista.

Se llevó los dedos a las magulladas sienes. El vino azul era muy fuerte. ¡Podía matar a un humano! Aunque un elfo era lo bastante fuerte para aguantar.

Suspiró resignado. No había pensado en Ilean. En lo que ella sentía y debía disculparse. Algunas veces odiaba ser elfo y tener esa memoria prodigiosa.

Un sutil toque en la puerta le sacó de sus remordimientos.

-Señor su baño está listo- dijo Surel.

-No he pedido ningún baño. Dijo de mal modo el elfo.

-Lo sugirió la señora Ilean y me dijo que le diese esto- dijo la chica acompañando las palabras con el gesto, pues llevaba una charola en donde llevaba una copa de plata llena de un brebaje contra los efectos del mal alcohol.

De mala gana el elfo acepto el brebaje, si ella lo mandaba no podía negarse.

Riki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Iason estaba con "eso" en sus manos...

Sin poder quitarse el miedo del rostro quiso alejarse de él rubio, pero este le mostraba aquél raro objeto en forma de...

-Es de marfil ¿te gusta? -dijo malicioso mientras mostraba el instrumento en sus manos. Un falo enorme ricamente ornamentado con pequeños dioses.

Más que obvio era lo que el rubio pretendía hacer con aquél objeto...

 _Continuara_...


	11. Rituales

Ilean estaba del todo conciente de que algo no marchaba bien. De hecho decir "algo" solamente mostraba optimismo idiota que ella jamás se hubiese permitido con antelación. Achacó su debilidad a los acontecimientos que tuvieron que ver con Raoul después de todo, la experiencia la marcó más de lo que se hubiese permitido esperar.

Pero súbitamente se cortó de esos pensamientos, reprendiéndose. Lo de anoche, se recordó, formaba parte del pasado. Eso la sabía. Sin embargo tenía un enorme malestar. Tal vez, pensó, se debía a aquél trato que en la víspera de las fiestas de Los Almendros (entrada la primavera) tendrían lugar. Chascó la lengua enojada. No importaba lo que ella pensara. Se trataba de mucho más que un simple trato entre reinos, entre razas; mucho más. Los dioses estaban de por medio y, se recordó con amargura, ellos no son lo que se dice pacientes cuando se habla de rituales que les son propicios. No, quizá no, pero ese año seguramente le tocaría a un conocido: Raoul.

Sonrió para si como burlándose de ella misma. Otra vez, salía a colación el nombre de la mano derecha de su hermano. Para Ilean no había escaño en su vida para las relaciones que fuesen más allá de la camarería. Únicamente tenía mente para los, cada vez más precarios, asuntos de estado. Las constantes amenazas de invasión, los recientes cambios en el calendario del clima, los tributos cada vez más escasos, la búsqueda de provisiones, todo ello consumía su tiempo, ya que, se recordó de mala gana, últimamente su hermano estaba mucho más ocupado en "juguetear" con sus enemigos que atender al reino y, todavía peor, los asuntos religiosos. ¡Dioses, si tan solo no lo amara tanto!

Pero pensar en cada uno de esos temas no ayudaba en nada y aun quedaba ese algo por atender. Las tribus de landarians llegaban cada vez en mayores proporciones y no sabía como podría alejarlos. Si bien, Riki había sido de mucha ayuda contra los odiosos negruts, aún quedaba la pequeña pregunta ¡¿Cómo demonios habían llegado desde la Ruta Maldita hasta esa parte del reino?!

Suspiró cansada mientras iba a inspeccionar las caballerizas. Antes que nadie lo notara pensaba marcharse. Ese día no estaba del todo bien y necesitaba cabalgar, eso siempre le había sido de ayuda a la hora de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Entró en las espaciosas despensas de las caballerizas del Fuerte.

-Dikhil- saludó la elfa al encargado de los caballos: un humano de prominente barriga al que le faltaban dos o tres dientes, por no hablar del cabello casi inexistente.

El aludido solo respondió con una ligera reverencia a la mujer. Su gran altura le servía de ayuda en esa mañana para calmar al poderoso potro de la princesa.

-Ensíllalo debo partir cuanto antes, no... no uses la blanca, usa la de color pardusco- reconvino al ver que el hombre iba a ponerle la silla con la que llegara del castillo, pero no era eso lo que necesitaba. No ese día. Se sentía ahogada en tanta formalidad y belleza. Ansiaba sentir el rigor del camino y de una buena silla usada y no las cómodas dispensas que tenía para ella su hermano Iason.

Dikhil se limitó a seguir órdenes.

-Se va tan pronto señora- dijo pero no fue pregunta fue más que una afirmación, una especie de reproche.

-Si Dik, debo hacerlo. Las cosas vuelven a su cause en esta apestosa ratonera y si me quedo la suciedad pude mellar mi dignidad principesca.

El hombretón rió de buena gana. La princesa nunca dejaba de lado su humor soldadesco. Usaba malas palabras cada que podía y siempre mostraba esa enorme fuerza. Sabía que el reino estaba a salvo y medianamente tolerante ante los "inferiores" como él, gracias a ella y sólo a ella, por ello la respetaba. Para él Ilean era el rey que debió suceder al gran Minkaisel.

Mientras el hombre hacía su trabajo Ilean buscó vituallas para su largo camino.

\- No tardaré Dik y más vale que mi caballo esté listo cuando regrese si es que aprecias esa grasosa cabeza tuya.

-No se preocupe señora, anhelo conservarla sobre mis hombros por mucho tiempo.

Ilean sonrió dejando al hombre hacer su trabajo. Se dirigió a las cocinas para aprovisionarse lo suficiente, pues el camino iba a ser más largo, ya que iba a llevar una marcha mucho más ligera que la que empleó al venir.

Iba caminando distraída y sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien.

-...¡Oh! ... yo lo siento- empezó a balbucir una voz de mujer

-ya lo creo que lo sientes ¡Yo también lo he sentido!- replicó Ilean divertida para encontrarse con los ojos grises recién conocidos.

-¿Surel?

-Así es señora- dijo la chica algo turbada

-Perdona mi torpeza- dijo sincera la elfa.

-Soy yo quien debe disculparse

"¡Dioses! Ella tiene más porte que yo que soy princesa" pensó asombrada la rubia de ver el aplomo con que decía la chica sus disculpas que para nada sonaba como verdadero arrepentimiento.

-En fin, me alegro de poder despedirme

-¿despedirse? ¿Es que acaso se va?

-Si, así es, debo irme.

Por un instante Ilean creyó ver una especie de brillo en los ojos de la humana ¿tristeza? No, eso parecía ser imposible...

-Necesito algo para el viaje, como... comida por ejemplo- sonrió al bromear Ilean.

-Ya le traigo un hatillo señora, aguarde por favor.

La muchacha pareció volar y en menos de lo que cae un pétalo, llegó con las provisiones.

-Bien, gracias- dijo la elfa una vez que hubo recibido lo que buscaba.

-Esto... ¿señora?

-¿Si?- cuestionó Ilean girándose para verla.

\- He hecho lo que me mandó. Di al señor Raoul su pócima y dejé que sus donceles le diesen un buen baño.

Extrañada Ilean no supo que decir, pero luego rió alegre.

-Ya veo. Creo que a Raoul no debió sentarle muy bien.

-No mucho

Otra vez iba a irse pero la pequeña mano de la joven la retuvo.

-¿Si?

-Me... me gustaría... me gustaría- dijo la chica pero no pudo acabar.

La elfa la vio con ternura. Hacía unos instantes le había parecido una princesa y ahora le pareció una muchacha cualquiera, tímida y asustada.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?- dijo por fin Ilean, sorprendida por que más que una pregunta era una petición y por que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes.

Surel asintió con las mejillas arreboladas. No sabía qué demonios le impelía a hacer semejante cosa. Casi paciente, esperó la bofetada o el regaño, que nunca llegó.

-Supongo que esta bien. Solo tendré que buscarte un caballo... ¿sabes montar?

-No muy bien señora

-Ya, eso es un problema. Entonces te llevaré yo en mí montura, con la condición de que me llames Ilean y no señora ¿de acuerdo?

La chica pareció escandalizada pero accedió.

En lo que se preparaba para la partida Ilean pensaba lo extraño que empezaba a resultarle su estancia en el fuerte de Raoul. No esperaba que todo aquello le sucediese. Parecía salido de algún mal cantar de gesta humano. Una aventura que nada tenía de comparación con lo que había esperado. Una solución a sus problemas en ese lado del reino y nada más, pero como era de esperarse, al parecer, nada podría ni como mínimo así de sencillo.

Por si fuese poco, ahora debía pensar en que el hatillo debía ser más grande, igual que su estancia en el camino de regreso al castillo.

¡Diosas! Cómo ansiaba refrescar su garganta con un poco de cerveza en el campamento, como un soldado más y no partir en el sigilio de la mañana como si de una ladrona se tratara. Apartó de sí las incomodidades, al considerar que no estaba pensando en lo que Raoul pensara, sobre el pequeño detalle de llevarse a una de sus recién adquiridas esclavas. Se mordió el labio. ¡Y había sido ella la que le reclamar a Iason que no se comportara como si tuviese 100 años! Si, reconoció al instante que se estaba comportando como una chiquilla, la cual no era, desde hace muchos, muchísimos años.

Y sin embargo, ¿cómo echarse para atrás? Había dicho a la chica que si, ahora lo demás, era lo de menos.

Quizá, pensó, no me importa lo que pase, sino que me agrada la idea de tener a la humana cerca...

Un escalofrío la atacó, y agradeció que la bella Surel no lo notara.

Ni más ni menos. Todo un portento de la naturaleza. Ese humano que estaba en frente del augusto Iason Mink, señor del colosal imperio franqueado por dulces almendros; ése mismo que ahora yacía en el lecho del hermoso rey no conseguía dominar sus sentimientos. La mirada del humano declaraba furia, pero su cuerpo clamaba por el del rubio ¿cómo era eso posible? Simplemente por el poder de la diosa. Esa misma que sólo los iniciados de la dinastía Mink conocían de nombre y que los ajenos llamaban: "Naturaleza"

La sutil fragancia proveniente del incensario llenaba la habitación, así como los mellados sentidos de Riki, sin embargo eso no le impidió abrir los ojos al máximo al ver lo que su autodenominado amo blandía: el enorme falo de marfil. Negó horrorizado, sacudiendo la cabeza con lentitud, como aquél que comprende lo que sucede pero no da crédito a lo que sus orbes le muestran.

El lecho parecía una suave mortaja. Todo le parecía una cruel broma de los dioses, en especial ese deseo que no se apagaba más que con las caricias del rey de los elfos.

Esa tarde Iason no quiso llamar al elfo gris.

Secretamente Riki se sintió un poco menos acongojado, pues de estar allí Forferían no podría soportar el amargo peso de la humillación. Pero de eso a que estuviese de acuerdo con lo que el elfo deseaba de él había largo trecho por recorrer.

Riki dio paso al miedo que pugnaba dentro de su ser. La cuerda se clavaba en su carne, aunque no con tanta saña como hacía unos momentos; sus brazos tras de su espalda: estaba indefenso porque aunque sus piernas libres estaban, éstas fueron atacadas por calambres, impidiéndole al humano la posibilidad de dar batalla. Maldijo por lo bajo. La diosa le dispensaba un amargo sino.

Iason veía complacido al chico. ¿Acaso ese humano jamás dejaría de proporcionarle placer? El más hermoso de los placeres: el saberse dueño del moreno, ver su humillación, su desespero y su ardorosa pasión que, casi siempre se tornaba en arrepentimiento. Sin duda su adquisición le haría olvidar todas esas aburridas tardes rodeado de los odiosos de sus consejeros o peor, del mismo populacho quienes se alzaban como un puñado de sanguijuelas dispuestas a chuparle la sangre... él, Iason Mink no quería ser chupado por ellos, no, mejor por los atezados labios del humano allí presente.

¡Ah, cuántas tardes podría vivir así! Excitándose solo por el simple hecho de refugiarse en ese mirada, acrisolada en todo tipo de sentimientos, como el odio, la vergüenza, el deseo y la venganza. Sí, Riki, un humano, conseguía lo que ningún congénere le hubiese podido dar hasta ese momento: placer, en todos los sentidos.

Le empezaba a ser indispensable reflejarse en las temerosas pupilas, sentir la morena piel y escuchar las pintorescas pullas del joven.

Iason avanzó hasta quedar pegado al lecho, pero sin subirse en él, aún.

Con desespero Riki trató de soltarse.

-No hagas tonterías Riki- pidió el mayor inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura del humano que no dejaba de retroceder, hasta casi caer del lecho- Ese látigo es más fuerte que tu, y lo sabes. No dañes tu piel inútilmente, porque tengo preparado para ella otros designios- agregó seductor.

-Con sinceridad me importa un comino lo que tenga dispuesto para mi piel señor. Prefiero verla sanguinolenta antes que en sus manos ¡infeliz!- escupió el humano con profundo odio, pasando por alto el que el rubio lo llamase por su nombre.

Una carcajada salió de la regia garganta. Obviamente ya esperaba algo así. Riki era absolutamente divertido. Mostraba fuerza en sus palabras, hasta rebeldía, más su cuerpo temblaba como el sutil pétalo de almendro que es lanzado al viento.

Pero ante todo debía dejar los juegos personales. La diosa mandaba que ese humano y él yacieran juntos, además de que tenían el deber de usar la caja, legada a sus ancestros antes de la fundación misma del imperio...

Volviendo su atención al objeto de marfil, Iason sacó un pequeño frasco de hermoso cristal, cuyo contenido parecía ser aceite.

Riki quería preguntar qué era aquello y más aún, ansiaba saber para qué, pero todo ello se vio aclarado cuando el rubio vertió el fragante contenido en aquél objeto labrado...

Las cuerdas cedieron un poco, así como el entumecimiento de sus miembros. Una oleada del ya conocido fuego proveniente de la marca en su vientre le acometió de nuevo. Riki tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, para luego echar hacía atrás su cabeza... ahora ese fuego le quemaba, pero en esa ocasión parecía tonificarlo, darle fuerza y reconfortar sus magulladuras, aunque eso no implicaba que pudiese hacer algo contra su amo; la diosa lo protegía.

Por un angustioso momento Riki pensó que el elfo iba a girarlo, para tomarlo como se toma a una ramera, pero Iason no hizo tal cosa. El elfo necesitaba ver el rostro del humano, su indignación cuando le poseyera con el falo de la fertilidad y posteriormente su placer. Todo eso lo necesitaba. Su blanca piel necesitaba llenarse de las intensas sensaciones del humano. Siendo alguien que ha vivido tanto, a veces se está por encima de los sentimientos; la cama se vuelve fría, aún con el mejor de los amantes. Sin embargo la bravura apasionante del humano... la necesitaba por entero.

El lecho gimió bajo el peso del rey elfo. Riki ya no podía retroceder más. Se mordió el labio al pensar en la frescura que ese líquido le proporcionaría para su ya bastante afiebrado ser.

Iason sonrió al ver el sonrojo. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que el humano también empezaba a desearlo. Con la mano izquierda abrió los morenos muslos otro poco; la derecha portaba el falo.

Riki tragó duro, tratando de no cerrar los ojos y mostrar en ellos todo el coraje que no poseía y sus intentos colmaban al rubio.

La exquisita esencia que desprendía el elfo, empezaba a torturar la nariz de Riki, quien inspiraba por obtener más. Ahora sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

Iason se movía con calculada lentitud. El calor de su cuerpo encantaba al humano, quien se sintió feliz de estar atado, ya que de no haberlo estado, seguramente se hubiese abalanzado sobre su amo.

Más rubores...

La sedosa mano de Iason parecía no estar contenta únicamente con separar, sino que se mantuvo en la morena piel, masajeándola de arriba abajo.

-Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya- dijo Riki esperando haber sonado grosero y no deseoso.

-Lo haré- dijo Iason y Riki luchó por no pensar en esa sexy voz.

El rubio no encontró mucha resistencia; la diosa ayudaba. Riki mostraba casi sin darse cuenta su agujero. Iason metió el falo, solo la cabeza.

-¡Ah!- gimió Riki al instante. ¡Dioses! Parecía estar vivo ese instrumento. Era reconfortantemente frío, pero no duro como esperaba.

El atrevido objeto fue adentrándose más y más, mientras Iason notaba que su propia entrepierna estaba más dura que nunca.

Riki temblaba de placer. Roncos jadeos a modo de respingos obsequiaban al elfo que no perdía detalle.

Iason sujetaba el falo fuertemente; ya casi todo estaba dentro del chico.

El fuego se atenuó para dar paso a una extraña sensación: un agradable cosquilleo, que le obligaba a gemir más.

La sonrisa triunfal de Iason se ensanchó, Riki arrobado por el gozo no lo notaba, pero él si. El humano se movía, al encuentro del falo, de impúdica pero dulce forma. No, no lo notaba y lo que es más, seguía gimiendo de aquella urgente forma tan sensual...

Se agradeció el no haberlo vendido. La verdad es que las adquisiciones hoy día resultaban bastante magras y un poco sosas, pero el chico tenía lo suyo ¡Eso ni dudarlo! Y la forma en que gemía ¡Dulce Diosa! ¿Cómo podía enfebrecerse su piel a causa de algo tan banal? No tenía respuesta. O tal vez fuera en todo caso que la diosa, la Gran Señora, hubiese hechizado también a él y no solamente al humano, ya que si bien, Forferían le gustaba y le complacía, jamás había conseguido excitarle de la forma que el humano lograba.

Y en medio de las dudas y locuras de su mente, sin sopesarlo más, su ser reclamó cada una de las jadeantes expresiones del chico y para conseguirlas necesitaba darle rienda suelta a los movimientos de aquél objeto. Sabía que Riki debía sentirlo casi como si se tratase de un miembro de verdad, quizá un poco más frío y por tanto más interesante... por ahora.

Riki no podía creer como aquella cosa le gustaba. Como ansiaba que s e le metiera todavía más adentro y que de todas la s posibles formas siguiera moviéndose. Avergonzadísimo se dio cuenta de que movía la cadera, como deseaba que el objeto se moviera, en círculos. Quiso parar, pero no pudo y lo peor fue que la misma pasión del momento lo llevó a ver a su auto proclamado amo.

Iason vio los ojos llenos de pasión-odio y sonrió casi con ternura.

Riki no esperaba eso. Súbitamente pensó que el rubio era más que un simple amo auto impuesto, era ... era... muy sexy. Se sonrojo al encontrarse pensando eso, pero ya qué más daba. Lo que importaba en ese justo momento era dejarse llevar por las acuciantes caricias de ese falo, que si bien no era tan grande como el miembro de Iason, conseguía hacerle vibrar.

Iason veía cada gota de sudor del chico correr por los finos riachuelos. O la misma respiración agitada y como por más que lo negara empezaba a disfrutar de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. De lo que el mismo le hacía. Ya no se trataba de la sensación de posesión lo que le calentaba al rey la cabeza, sino más que nada, más que todo, ese sentimiento de satisfacción al saber que el otro, muy a su pesar o no, lo gozaba.

Si, ahora lo entendía mejor. La verdad es que el chico era por mucho una atracción de lo más sexy. Hasta estaba embelesado con el sutil temblor de las piernas que buscaban, inconscientes, encerrar al delicioso intruso con presteza, sin embargo, Riki, en un último y desesperado esfuerzo por resistirse, las forzaba a mantenerse separadas.

Considerando que Riki podría venirse de un momento a otro, convino que ya era tiempo de separarlo de aquél dulce objeto.

-¡Ah!... mi señor

¡Dioses! Iason gruño satisfecho. Le encantaba oír la voz teñida de pasión del humano clamándolo como su amo, su dueño, su señor, de esa manera tan sensual y sumisa. ¿acaso Riki no lo sabía? Era imposible que alguien no tuviese noticia de lo sensual que eran sus propios gemidos ¿o no?

Pero el humano se dejaba vencer por el arrollador fuego de la amada diosa del Almendro. Y eso lo supo Iason y hubo de aprovecharlo.

Colocó el fino objeto en la caja, lo más rápido que pudo, pero sin mostrar ansiedad.

Riki vio como le sacaban aquél extraño consolador y se mordió el labio para retener las suplicas que pugnaban por escaparse de su boca. Solo alcanzó a musitar ese débil "mi señor" pero para el había sido suficiente. Por esa tarde el Lord del gran imperio lo había vencido y tuvo que apartar la mirada del hermoso cuerpo que se dejó ver tras la túnica de su ahora amo y señor.

Toda la mañana había esperado que eso pasara y cuando le pasaba le abrumaba, por que necesitaba asirse a su terquedad, ¡Dioses, lo necesitaba! Y sin embargo, de alguna forma, más allá del poder sobre natural de la diosa, Iason siempre lograba hacerse con su cuerpo y con su mente, aún en contra de sus deseos.

Pero con la piel ardiendo, lo de menos era saber quien era amo o esclavo, en lo único en lo que convinieron fue en que precisaban fundir sus cuerpos y nada más.

Y en ese mutuo acuerdo fue que los encontró la diosa y secretamente, invocada por el uso de la caja, lo contempló todo satisfecha.

La hombría de Iason se sentía igual de grande, igual de dura y palpitante que la última vez y Riki no pudo contener el arqueo de su espalda al notarlo. Iason tampoco pudo controlar sus el sutil gemido, casi gruñido de satisfacción. El también, sin saberlo del todo bien, esperaba entrar, desde la mañana que se había alejado de él, en ese moreno cuerpo, en su exquisita cavidad que le succionaba de enloquecedora forma.

Primero se que quedaron inmóviles, ambos. Gozando del cuerpo del otro, temiendo que al moverse el exquisito momento se esfumase. Pero el ardor de sus cuerpo clamó por el movimiento y hubieron de atenderlo.

Despacio muy despacio en dos o tres embestidas, pero tanto como eso nada más por que ya, al notarse tan excitados, ambos se movieron con fuerza, casi con fiereza, gimiendo mutuamente sus nombres, a la vez que se decían palabras para tomar una mejor posición o sobre moverse con mayores bríos.

Los hermosos cabellos rubios flotando con cada arremetida. Las morenas piernas asidas a la esbelta cintura, ocasionando una penetración más profunda y un jadeo gustoso por parte del rey. Así se los pudo ver. Hasta que ambos temblaron y se abrazaron catapultando sus secretas esencias en la piel del otro.

El cálido néctar salido de la piel del elfo inundaba su cavidad, de tan increíble forma que empezó a resbalar fuera, aún teniendo la virilidad del rey dentro.

Gustoso de que el fuego empezara a calmarse, Riki echó la cabeza atrás con lo que cedió u cuello al hambriento elfo.

Momentos después se quedó dormido en los brazos del Lord del gran imperio y con su pene aún dentro...

Raoul, meditaba mientras los elfos lo bañaban. El agua le ayudaba a calmar un poco sus tormentosos pensamientos, pero no del todo. Lo que no salía de su mente, más que las refriegas del reino o cualquier cosa semejante, era el haber estando con Ilean tan a lo intimo y lo otro, la posible misión que tendría que llevar a cabo en el reino humano.

Por más que Ilean lo condenara, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Todo por su rey. Le había jurado fidelidad y eso era de por vida.

Pero le turbaba todo. No estaba seguro de querer saber sobre los detalles que debería hacer al llegar a la ceremonia, ni si tenía que ser "el de arriba" o "el de abajo" por que ya era de su conocimiento que el sacerdote... era Hombre. No solo un hombre, se recordó, sino un rey, humano pero un rey al fin y al cabo.

Sonrió con amargura, sin notar que el mancebo peinaba desesperado sus rubios cabellos ni como lo secaban... tal pareciera que el destino le reservaba cosas con cada rey conocía y eso no le agradaba ni le hacía gracia.

Pero, pensándoselo mejor, supo que no tenía de otra y que la verdad es que debería centrar su atención a los problemas que había en el fuerte y en mandar los mensajes sobre los progresos a su señor Iason.

Cuando estuvo presto, llamó a su ayudante.

-Nirlan- dijo al ver al joven elfo a su mando

-Si señor

-Como veras debo hacerme cargo de los mensajes sobre nuestra victoria ¿o lo ha hacho ya la señora Ilean?

-De hecho señor, no la he visto desde la mañana.

-¿Qué dices?

-Al parecer a salido

Raoul fijo su mirada centellante en el pobre elfo, pero no dijo nada. A fin de cuentas ella era así, pero le molesto que no se despidiese del él. Aunque, ella bien podía estar molesta y no con ganas de verle... y quizá también por su culpa se fue.

Una punzada de remordimiento le acometió. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar a si a ninguna elfa y ¡menos a la hermana del rey! Tuvo que sentarse y Nirlan lo vio alarmado.

-Lleva este mensaje a los aviaros, ya saben que hacer. Manden a la más rápida. Vete

Tras decir eso se hundió en sus pensamientos sin darle importancia a que el chico siguiese o no allí.

La maña trajo consigo la noticia (vía aviar) de que Raoul y su hermana habían logrado ahuyentar a los negruts. Además de que por fin la reservas del fuerte habían sido abastecidas con creces, sin contar que la elfa volvía a casa.

Suspiró aliviado. Como rey que era se había olvidado de muchas de las exigencias del reino pero ya no podía seguir dándoles la espalda. A pesar de que al hacerlo gozara...

De nueva cuenta la puerta sonó y el paje (que por fin no era Irúviel, sino un muchachito humano de bronceadas facciones) anunciaba la llegada de otro emisario.

-Orsdanatenethal, Sacerdote del Dios de los Cielos sempiternos- avisó el chico.

Con un fino movimiento de cabeza, el rey dejó que el aludido entrara.

-Majestad- saludó el hombre una vez que estuvo de cara al Lord.

-Os escucho- manifestó Iason una vez que recibió el acostumbrado presente que la casa de Katze le entregaba cuando manda a un emisario.

El hombre, de unos sesenta años de edad se adelantó otro pasó y luego de una agradecida reverencia, empezó:

-Ha llegado el momento, majestad de que se lleven acabo los ritos. Para ello solicito a uno, de la gran casta del portentoso Mink I con quien la Diosa hizo El Pacto, para llevar los rituales a feliz término.

Iason suspiró por dos razones, una, por que a la diosa gracias, ese hombre no se había extendido demasiado en sus florituras lingüísticas y fuese al grano; la otra razón fue por haber olvidado algo tan importante.

"Riki consume más tiempo mío de lo que esperaba"- se dijo el todo sorprendido de que el humano hubiese dejado de serlo, para pasar a ser simple y llanamente "Riki"

por otro lado el sacerdote de barba blanca siguió expresando las fórmulas.

Iason sabía que ni él ni Ilean podían ir al encuentro, pero que no podía mandar a una cualquiera . Los ritos debían llevarse acabo. La diosa así lo demandaba. Eran las bodas carnales. Los festivales de fertilidad entre el padre cielo y la madre tierra.

Un representante de cada clan debía hacer el rito. El joven de la madre y el sacerdote del padre. Todos los nobles son iniciados en los misterios de la diosa y sin embargo no todos poseían la sangre del Pacto. Así que solo quedaba Raoul y debía mandarlo. Pero aunque Ilean pensara que él era un monarca egoísta, Iason no estaba con todo de acuerdo. Bien sabía que de ordenárselo, el rubio haría el pacto, pero no deseaba que las cosas fuesen de ese modo. No en su reino.

-Venerable monje, he de cumplir con la premisa como cada vez y mandaré a uno de mi casa- dijo con parsimonia, siguiendo la forma- de hecho, iría yo mismo, pero los deberes con mi reino me atan. Espero que el que mande a mi primo no sea ofensa para tu supremo Sacerdote.

-Desde luego que no señor- se apresuró a decir el hombre

Luego de ultimar algunos detalles, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo. Solo faltaba preguntar a Raoul...

Ilean empezó el viaje con su inesperada compañía. Su poderoso caballo, bien podía llevarlas a ambas. Pero con lo que no contaba es con el sutil y fragante aroma de la chica: ¡le extasiaba! Y no podía permitirse eso. La chica confiaba en ella. Quizá quería escapar de algún tipo de vejación y no debía entonces pensar en eso. Pero al tenerla tan cerca, al ver su frágil cuello tan cerca, apunto estuvo de besarlo...

Habían pasado eras desde que una mujer había conseguido ponerla de aquella precaria forma. Y ahora una humana, linda y todo, la tenía en sus redes y por lo que se veía la aludida sin saberlo.

Suspiró con amargura.

El amanecer estaba ya bastante entrado.

Al oírla la chica se giró levemente.

-¿Mi señora?

Ilean se sintió como cuando su padre la atrapaba en una travesura y se recriminó por sonrojarse.

-Debemos parar para desayunar- puntualizó volteando el rostro, como para mostrar que el claro cerca del camino era un buen lugar.

Ilean sonrió al ver que la chica parecía no estar enterada de nada. Desmontó y luego ayudó a Surel a ponerse de pie. Rogando por que no notara ese leve temblor en sus manos al tomarla ¡Era tan frágil! Y suave... empezaba a perderse de nuevo en sus perdidos pensamientos y ello no era nada bueno, no en la ruta de las caravanas que estaba por demás plagada de uno que otro bribón.

Surel se encargó de todo. La cocina no era el fuerte de Ilean, aunque no era tan mala como cabría esperarse de una mujer de armas. Sin embargo, había de apreciar que la mayoría de las cosas cocinadas por el fuego de la chica eran del todo geniales, exquisitas.

Pero en más d e una ocasión se sorprendió viendo lo que no debía como si se tratara de una soldado ebrio en la cantina de un pueblucho de mala monta. Retiraba la mirada apenada. Pero la chica sin darse cuanta d e ello aún.

Lo que sabía la rubia es que no podía contar con que eso siguiese siendo así. Y la verdad es que s e estaba volviendo obvia. Así que para evitarlo fingió que se iba a lavar su plato al pequeño riachuelo que quedaba cerca.

La chica la siguió y para completo alboroto de la elfa se ¡comenzó a desnudar!

-¡¿Qué haces?!- preguntó azorada y con las mejillas algo rojas.

La chica le dijo algo sobre bañarse.

Definitivamente Ilean estaba reconsiderando el haberla traído consigo. Pero las maldiciones de soldados quedaban lejos. No quería asustar a la chica sin más.

Rechazó la atenta invitación a sumergirse en las tibias aguas. De hecho espero cerca de donde habían hecho la hoguera, esperando que nada ni nadie le mostrara más que el cielo raso y ya.

Surel no tardó mucho y pronto hubieron de hacerse al camino. Sin embargo la mayor parte del camino fue sin incidentes y para la tarde ya se sentaban a comer a gusto, sin que la escena de la mañana se repitiese.

Más Ilean sabía que, no podía hacer la marcha forzada de noche, no era bueno ni para la chica ni para su caballo. Así que hubo de pensar en dormir bajo el estrellado cielo. Por suerte ambas habían traído mantas. Pero el frió aire de la agonizante tarde mostraba que la noche iba a ser algo más que fría.

Fantaseo con tener el cálido cuerpo de la humana bajo sus brazos, calentándole... pero luego de reprenderse por pensar semejante locura, lo dejo pasar.

Cada una se colocó cerca del fuego, no muy apartadas la una de la otra. Cantaron una que otra canción, sorprendiéndose mutuamente sobre la hermosa voz de la otra, hasta que el sueño las tomó.

Entre sueños Ilean sentía unas pequeñas manos que la asían. Se movió asustada y se llevó la mano a la daga que pendía de su cintura y la puso en el cuello de su atacante.

\- soy... soy yo- dijo Surel tratando de no sonar temerosa.

La elfa se reprendió por no acordarse de su compañera, pero con lo que no contaba es con que las manos de la chica se deshicieran de las suyas para luego apretarse contra su pecho.

-h-hace mucho frío- argumentó a la defensiva

Ilean algo más repuesta de la sorpresa, sonrió cálida, como solo ella sabía y estrechó a la chica, oliendo sus cabellos...

Iason se masajeó las sienes. Ese día como casi todos lo único que había escuchado eran quejas y más quejas, luego de los dos mensajes. Lo que le extrañaba es que Ilean no hubiese destrozado a su caballo para regresar triunfante y felicitar a Riki esa misma tarde. Pero, como siempre sus razones tendría. Como el ponerse ebria con los soldados.

Esa tarde no había más lugar más que para el trabajo y eso no era justo. Necesitaba usar su cama pero diferente que la víspera. Dormir, solo eso.

Cuando llegó a su lecho se sorprendió de hallar a Riki allí dormido.

Le había dado permiso al humano de ir a ver el castillo, pero sin salir de él. Tal vez se hallaba igual de cansado que él.

Hasta los pensamientos sobre el humano le estaban resultando de más, en ese momento su mellada persona ansiaba descansar, así que se tendió en el lecho, sin descorrer las sábanas y con la bata a medio anudar.

De inmediato el sueño lo atrapó.

Riki tenía un sueño, un sueño bastante caliente. En donde una mujer parecía tomar su cuerpo, hasta convertirse en él. Lo más extraño es que el sueño lo sofocaba y mucho. Así que no estaba del todo a gusto con ello, pero nada podía hacer, por que no estaba de que soñaba.

Con un respingo Iason se apartó del sueño.

En la oscuridad distinguió las manos de Riki desatándole la bata.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestionó medio dormido.

Pero Riki parecía no oírle ya que no dijo nada. Sino que se posicionó sobre él, a horcajadas. Ya le había abierto la bata, dejándolo desnudo...

 _Continuara_...


	12. Rituales 2a Parte

La media noche estaba allí. Las antorchas habían sido apagadas. La luz lunar apenas si osaba colarse por los aposentos del gran Iason Mink, quien empezaba a despertarse de un sueño reparador, a raíz de unas sensaciones agradables en su piel: caricias. Sutiles en principio, más descaradas después, con lo cual supo que no soñaba como había creído.

Con un respingo Iason se apartó del sueño.

En la oscuridad distinguió las manos de Riki desatándole la bata.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestionó Iason medio dormido al verle.

Pero Riki parecía no oírle ya que no dijo nada. Sino que se posicionó sobre él, a horcajadas. Ya le había abierto la bata, dejándolo desnudo...

Iason no estaba listo para eso. Riki desplegaba una energía arrolladora y el rubio no tenía idea de donde procedía. Además cabía notar que ese no era el Riki, el humano que el elfo conocía.

Las morenas manos recorrían su torso con parsimonia, sin recato alguno. Marcando cada línea, cada músculo algunas veces solo con el índice, como descubriéndolas, todas y cada una de las partes del rey del Almendro. Y no únicamente eso, sino que el humano bien parecía estar sopesando lo bien constituido que estaba el cuerpo del elfo, como sometiendo a un crítico análisis la anatomía del rubio.

Iason botó un leve suspiro. Obviamente Riki le mostraba una faceta de experto que no le conocía. Intentó alejarse del humano y no pudo. Por primera vez en su larga existencia se veía débil. Alarmado vio al humano, quien solo le devolvió una mirada impasible, pero llena de una fría lujuria.

Las caricias no cesaban. De súbito Iason profería gemidos contenidos y sin embargo, el moreno seguía sin decir nada. El silencio creaba cierta tensión, más el humano seguía sin hablar, sin gemir o jadear, aunque aquello, empero, no significó que el humano dejase de repartir sus licenciosas atenciones.

Obviamente el rey no se sintió a gusto con ello. Trató de ponerse arriba, como siempre, pero esa desconocida debilidad se lo impedía. Por más que lo intentara nada pasaba, seguía su cuerpo tan inerte como si solo su conciencia hubiese surgido al mundo, menos su cuerpo. Todo resultaba en vano. Un leve temblor le acometió por entero. Por la pasión que el moreno empezaba a despertar en él, aunque también gracias a un sentimiento que el jamás antes sintió: miedo.

El rubio entendió lo que sucedía de golpe como si un ramalazo le golpeara su mente...

La diosa...

En el rostro del moreno apareció una sonrisa calculadora.

-Al fin lo entiendes elfo- dijo una poderosa voz que a pesar de ser la de Riki sonaba distante, sepulcral...

Lo iba a hacer.

Tras recibir la misiva no tenía de otra.

La poción de Ilean le había despejado la mente. Dejó que lo bañaran los donceles, sin prestarles macha atención a cuanto en él hacían.

Sin embargo, luego de salir de la suntuosa bañera y sin darle tiempo a vestirse, un mensajero irrumpió en su aposento. Cosa que extrañamente no le molestó mucho. Lo que si cabía recordar es el sin igual atino que tuvo en pobre hombre en irse, ya que el rubio elfo estaba que trinaba de coraje, tras leer el mensaje.

No dijo nada. Se sentó esperando que los jóvenes terminaran con su labor, la de secarle y peinarle.

Los rubios cabellos le llegaban hasta la cintura. Luego de que se los peinara el efebo, los sintió frescos. La bata de baño aún se ceñía a su talle. Y sin embargo, pese a que su apariencia le parecía lo más importante ante los demás, esa mañana no tuvo fuerzas para pensar en cómo se veía.

Con suma indiferencia, despidió a los muchachos, quienes no se hicieron del rogar.

La furia dio paso a las inevitables devanadas de mente que se daba de continuo.

Otras veces Ilean, la intempestiva, mal hablada, pero siempre alegre Ilean había estado a su lado, interpretando sus mudeces, tratando de ayudarlo cuando a nadie más parecía importarle. Ella, una amiga, la única que tenía... y lo echó a perder.

Golpeó la mesa enojado. Dentro de si sabía la verdad. No todo se lo podía achacar al alcohol, no. Más bien era su, su... ¡Dioses! Ni si quiera podía pensarlo.

-Iason- botó el nombre sin querer de su ser. Un nombre, uno solo que le quemaba como ninguno, como nada más a lo largo y ancho de este o cualquier mundo. Sin embargo, se regañó, ello no significaba que podía acostarse con Ilean, por muy parecida que fuese al objeto de sus fantasías, y pensar que las cosas seguirán de la misma forma.

Ella se había ido.

Ya nada sería igual...

¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por una borrachera? ¿Por un amor no correspondido?

Estaba enojado, con todo y todos, pero mucho más consigo mismo, por dejarse así, por perder el dominio de su ser.

Volvió a ver la carta y en ella encontró de nuevo la palabra "opinión". Arrojó en papel al suelo, furioso. Lo más importante era el reino ¿o no? Entonces no le vía el sentido a que el rey le preguntase algo a un simple súbdito sobre su opinión en el asunto: debía llevarse acabo y punto. Acatar órdenes, así veía su vida; todo lo que conocía y no era tiempo para cambiar. Por algún motivo se sentía enojado. Nada tenía que ver con el contenido de la misiva, o con Ilean, sino que se trataba de otra cosa... algo más. Al ver el mensaje a sus pies lo notó. Esta vez no deseaba saberlo. Ansió que su mente se guardara la respuesta que de antemano ya sabía. La causa era otra vez, el mismo rey. Iason. Si tan solo se hubiese limitado a darle órdenes y ya, pero no, nada podía ser fácil ¿verdad? Por lo visto no. ¿Es que acaso Iason no entendía su dolor? Siempre que emprendía sus barreras para deshacerse de ese inapropiado sentimiento que hacía su señor tenía, Iason, el propio soberano, sin saberlo daba al traste con sus proyectos. De una u otra forma el gran señor se las ingeniaba para mostrarle cierto afecto, lo cual confundía y enojaba al elfo. Si realmente Iason consideraba su opinión, ¿era por que le importaba su destino, el compartirlo con un humano? No, amargamente se tuvo que admitir que eso era soñar de más. Simplemente Iason se veía colmado de todo lo que ansiaba y era lo suficientemente caballero como para pedirle a un amigo que le ayudase en sus desfogues... ¡Como si importara!

El gran Rey del Almendro, rodeado estaba de lo mejor de sus conquistas; la más reciente un humano de las brumosas montañas: un nómada salteador de caminos.

Sintió unas apremiantes ganas de reírse de sí. El destino le jugaba unas charadas muy maquiavélicas. Raoul, el gran general, el estoico, el insensible, muerto de amor por su señor ¡JA! Hasta ridículo sonaba. Más si se le aunaba el hecho de que mientras el soñaba con dar todo por una noche con su señor ¡Que va! Por solo uno de sus besos. Por una sola de sus caricias sería capaz de todo. Incluso de volverse un mendigo, o, como dijo una vocecilla majadera de su interior, hasta ser la puta de un humano.

Y sin embargo ni eso lograría que Iason empezara a verle como algo más que un amigo. Y si de todas formas lo veía como a un insecto ¿Para qué demonios pedir su opinión?

¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que Iason era ciego? No deberías darle alas, para luego cortarlas de tajo ¡Y al diablo si lo hacía o no apropósito!

Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, vino cada una de las palabras de Ilean y con ellas, la posibilidad de renunciar... ¡Dulce Diosa! Tenía que hacer de ramera para un humano ¡Un humano! Él creció con los prejuicios que su raza imponen a los elfos con respecto a los demás seres, aunque a Raoul le enseñaron que no se trataba de prejuicio, sino de simple orden natural de las cosas: los elfos estarán por encima de los demás seres, siempre.

La supremacía elfa ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado las peroratas de su padre y madre sobre el asunto? Una y otra vez le recordaban de pequeño que él pertenecía a la élite y luego de pasar unos ciento cincuenta años comprobándolo ¿Cómo podía pasarlo por alto?

Inconcientemente se mordió el labio. Ahora llegaba el tiempo de sellar un antiguo pacto con los hijos del dios del cielo y él al ser un sirviente de la diosa...

Ya no recordaba las enseñanzas en los misterios de la diosa que su madre (y otras sacerdotisas) le confiaran. Pero nadie podía reprochárselo, a fin de cuentas de eso ya hacían cientos y cientos de años. Pondría especial empeño en la ceremonia que se celebraría dentro de tres días. No estaba dispuesto a presentarse ante un rey y mostrar que no sabía mucho del tema.

Sacudió la cabeza. No se trataba de que fuese un mal servidor de la diosa: los deberes militares le consumían todo el tiempo, eso y Iason por supuesto.

Cerró los ojos con disgusto. No debía permitirse pensar semejantes estupideces. Bien sabía que más de un hechicero podría hurgar en su mente y hallar eso. Con amargura pensó en que tal vez ya fuese un secreto a voces.

Pero él no lo había pedido. Enamorarse de alguien tan inalcanzable... y por ello no debía pensar más en el asunto, se reprochó, antes de mandar a llamar a Nirlan. Garabateó una respuesta y se la tendió al joven, quien salió raudo a dejarla al aviario.

"Acepto". Había puesto igual que los humanos dicen al contraer nupcias. ¡Qué locuras! Debía descansar, pues al parecer mucho vino azul, la poción, el coraje y la culpa le estaban dañando la psique, como para hacerle pensar en semejantes sandeces.

Aceptarse debía que pasara lo que pasase con una palabra, una muy corta y solitaria palabra había sellado su destino, echándolo al viento en las patas de una tórtola.

Tres días, pensó, mientras se cambiaba de ropa (no deseaba que los efebos lo vistieran, hoy no, por ello declinó el llamarles) Tres días para que el ritual diera comienzo. Se llevaba a cabo cada lustro humano tras la coronación del nuevo rey, para así renovar la alianza entre reinos y dioses.

Borró de su mente todas aquellas cosas, detalles que estarían prestos a cumplirse. Ya no. No ese día. Si complicado iba a ser, lo sería, entonces ¿para qué recordarlo?

Apartó de si un poco los recelos. Quedaban bastantes cosas por atender con el consejo. El avituallamiento por ejemplo.

Se vistió con una túnica corta de lana, sin demasiados adornos y se ciño la espada a la cintura. Declinó el ponerse la armadura. Se encasquetó ambas botas con desgana. Solo tenía que ver algo con el Consejo, unas nimiedades en cuanto a la victoria con los negruts y deberes varios que quedaban por atender. También se llevó una capa, una muy ligera, puesto que no quería desdeñar del todo el benéfico aire.

Sonrió con cierto pesar. Primero tildaba de importantes los asuntos del fuerte, para alejar de sí lo del los rituales y luego comprendía que aquello era fútil en más de una forma.

Al salir de sus aposentos se topó con Nirlan, quien balbucía algo sobre que la entrega había sido completada. Asintió y se alejó del joven. Nunca llegaría a comprender por qué el chico se turbaba cerca de él; no como los demás humanos o elfos, por su rango, parecía algo de índole indescifrable, diferente...

Casi levantó los hombros, restando la importancia al asunto para luego seguir su camino a la tienda del Consejo. Allí como era de esperarse estaban todos los elfos veteranos que esperaba encontrar, con miradas adustas y sonrisas maliciosas. Cada uno de ellos escuchaba al otro como si se tratase de un idiota, un idiota indispensable, pero no por ello menos idiota. Sin saber, se le veía allí pavoneándose, sin que fuese de su conocimiento que para el general todos eran igual de papanatas: él no hacía distinciones, al menos no en ese punto.

Todos sentados en torno a la gran mesa, dejando la silla de la cabecera libre para que el rubio la ocupase.

Raoul tuvo que suspirar al sentarse. Otro día junto a esos avinagrados sujetos y los dioses iban a reportarle una jaqueca más grande de la que se halla tenido noticia y quizá con indicios de impertinente permanencia pertinaz.

Nuevamente, como cada mañana todo viejo elfo decía tener en sus manos el asunto más apremiante y como siempre era recibido por ligeras y bien pensadas pullas verbales que harían palidecer al más ducho escritor. Pero los pensamientos de Raoul estaban en otro sitio y a la vez en ningún lugar, por lo que preste bien poca o ninguna atención, a final de cuentas, por lo regular eternamente peroraban de lo mismo, día tras día.

-... y no podemos esperar por más tiempo ya que el Señor Raoul debe irse al reino humano...

Alcanzó a oír el rubio y sin quererlo vio al que estaba hablando, era joven, más que los demás, pero ni eso le salvó de su ira. ¡Ese mal nacido otra vez!

Prudentemente los demás guardaron silencio. Raoul iba a hablar.

-Dispondremos más hechiceros ya que el Borde sur está a merced de criaturas más horrendas que los negruts: loearnvicnadaths. Allí la barrera Sagrada esta siendo mellada por las recientes adquisiciones de almas de las que ya disponen aquellos seres- dijo con gran majestad.

La asamblea hizo significativas muestras del asco que esas criaturas les inspiraban. Así como su nombre de difícil pronunciación, esas criaturas se mostraban en su trato. Carroñeras y asesinas, su único y vil fin era, a parte de carne elfa o humana, las almas que albergaban. A más de uno le inspiraban terror y dos que tres de los presentes se escalofriaron, seguramente recordando que, los loearnvicnadaths son bellos, como los niños de seis años más o menos, pequeños, pero sin duda letales.

Todos asintieron a la medida de protección mágica.

-Las provisiones deben ser revisadas...- continuó el rubio, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Esta misma mañana las han revisado, todo en orden, pensé que ya lo sabías- dijo medio altanero el mismo elfo joven.

Raoul le fulminaba con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Su ser fluctuaba entre el matar a ese insolente de una buena y sensata vez, y el ignorarle. Optó por lo último como siempre.

-Entonces no veo más problemas que atender- atajó Raoul como dando por concluida la sesión, sin dar cuenta de las débiles protestas.

Todos a regañadientes salieron, puesto que aún deseaban saber dos que tres detalles y cotilleos del reino, pero, si de por si el rubio no prestaba mucha atención a las juntas y hablaba menos, ese día fue ejemplarmente parco. Con un revoleo de ropas todos dejaron al rubio en la tienda del Consejo.

Raoul se reclinó en su asiento. Sobándose las sienes alejando un poco la jaqueca.

-Estás muy tenso y cansado ¿no?

Raoul se giró asombrado, pues el altanero joven aún seguía allí. Ni si quiera respondió. Se sumió en las revisiones de los mapas territoriales he hizo dos que tres anotaciones.

Con felino paso el joven se le acercó y sin más empezó a masajearle los hombros.

-¡Diosa, esto si que es tensión!- exclamó divertido y más aún al sentir que el rubio trataba de alejarse.

-Suéltame Goran- ordenó el rubio.

Entre tanto el aludido de largos cabellos lilas y ojos blancos (extrañamente blancos, solo delineados con negro para diferenciarse de la esclerótica; la inconfundible marca de hechicero)

Pero obviamente que Goran no iba a dejar de lado semejante oportunidad. Se acercó hasta quedar su boca al lado de la oreja puntiaguda...

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a obedecer?- ronroneó lascivo.

-A... ¡apártate!- logró espetar el rubio tras un poco de esfuerzo. El mago lo tenía bajo su poder. Maldijo por estar descuidado. Sus pensamientos le sumergieron en la debilidad, dejándolo vulnerable. Algo imperdonable. ¡Inadmisible!

Ya otras veces, se habían visto inmersos en situaciones similares, pero siempre Raoul lograba safarse, sin elmabrgo los hados mostraban que ese día no era su día...

Ya casi era de madrugada. Otro día para la elfa. Un día para llegar a casa, tan bueno o malo como cualquier otro.

Las confusiones no dejaban de hacer fila en la mente de Ilean Mink. Su regreso al reino no fue como esperaba. El sentimiento de felicidad por volver al hogar y haber hecho un buen trabajo se vio apagado por su noche con Raoul (no por que fuese mala noche o mal amante, sino, para su desgracia, fue todo lo contrario... ¡el mejor!)

Añadido el hecho que la sumía en el desconcierto en pleno desde su partida del fuerte sureño: la ex sacerdotisa llamada Surel.

La compañía de la humana de ojos grises, no figuraba en sus planes, desde luego, así como tampoco tenía pensado sentirse nerviosa en su presencia.

Apartó de sí la posibilidad de que sus preocupaciones se debiesen a la mojigatería. De hecho ya había tenido encuentros con el sexo bello de forma nada decorosa, y sin embargo cabía admitir que la humana la desconcertaba en diferentes formas.

¡Ay! tenía la cabeza mucho más revuelta de lo habitual y para variar, la culpa, esta vez no re cayó en unas botellas de vino azul.

El recuerdo de su viaje llegó a su mente para desesperarla aún más... Recordaba haberse tardado más de lo necesario en volver. (¡Casi una semana!) Y también aceptó el calor, la cercanía del cuerpo de la joven al momento de dormir. No la tocó, al menos no de manera... sexual y aún así en más d e una ocasión le había encendido la sangre. Fue como si Surel hubiese llevado acabo una seducción predeterminada; cada suspiro, cada respiro, cada temblor y mirada iba cargada de una inocencia tan sensual que sacudía el cuerpo de la elfa.

Movió la cabeza en un intento por alejar semejantes pensamientos. Se sonrojaba y la chica no estaba tan lejos, así que debía apartar sus locos ensueños o Surel lo notaría.

Pensó en que no debía llegar de sopetón al castillo, mejor sería pasarse por alguna de las posadas cercanas y ya más tarde iría rendirle cuentas a su hermano, primero debía de conocer la situación, y hablar con los espías que tenía cerca de su hermano.

Todo indicaba que ese era un plan genial, pero algo dentro suyo le demostraba que lo hacía solo por un motivo: la chica.

Nuevamente se reprendió y se dedicó a buscar a sus informantes.

No tardó en dar con ellos y la mayoría le confirmó sus temores: la ceremonia debía dar comienzo cuento antes y eso implicaba a cierto rubio tozudo, tan tozudo como ella misma.

Una sacudida de remordimiento y recuerdo la atacó por entero. No esperaba eso, pero ahora a cada mención, aunque fuera mental del rubio, sentía un leve escalofrío.

-Ya nada será como antes- se dijo pensativa y taciturna, haciendo eco sin pensarlo a lo que Raoul mismo pensaba.

Lo que no sabía ella es que la humana, Surel estaba inmersa en un atolladero mental igual al suyo. Cosa que no deseaba admitir claro. Según las enseñanzas de toda buena sacerdotisa de Azhu, debía ocultar sus sentimientos. Sonrió a medias al notar que por más que se decía hacerlo, seguía revuelta entre ellos.

La elfa para ella era más que una ama. Había sido un remanso de salvación.

Para Surel, el fuerte del almendro era un suplicio; siempre expuesta a las lascivas miradas y malos tratos, hasta por parte de los de su raza y entre ellos, el peor era la indiferencia, por que, luego de estar acostumbrada a las comodidades y la atención, se había vuelto, del montón; una más que debía luchar por su existencia o morir.

Y de pronto llegó a su vida Ilean. Al toparse con ella creyó que la trataría igual que los demás de la bella raza: con despotismo, pero no fue así y ya cuando quería darse por vencida, cuando pensaba en que más valía morir que seguir así, sumida en la esclavitud, llegó la rubia. Puso todo su empeño para jugar bien sus cartas en ese mundo regido por elfos y apostó por la credulidad. Le creyó. A Ilean. Sus palabras, todo, la elfa la ganó con unas cuantas palabras de aliento y con una mirada de calidez.

Así que, pensó que, si debía someterse al yugo de la esclavitud, al menos sería la esclava de alguien de la valía de la elfa.

Lo que le reportaba la incertidumbre, fue el viaje. No esperaba que fuese así. Más de una ocasión buscó acercarse a la elfa. En parte por que el frío de aquellas tierras era muy marcado. Difícilmente en su amada Azhu las noches de estío eran tan frías, pero al paso de las conversaciones y comidas, se iba acercando más y más a la elfa, dejando que su corazón latiese junto al de Ilean...

¡Dioses! Empezaba a pensar cosas inapropiadas. Ella de una manera u otra había logrado defenderse en la vida, pero la fuerte elfa le proporcionaba cierta protección que le resultaba difícil desdeñar. Su cuerpo se había acoplado al de la elfa en más de una noche y en más de un sentido se sentía conectada con ella. Lo más inquietante de todo, fue en la noche pasada, el aroma que la rubia despedía de su cuerpo... le gustó. Si, le gustaba, el bello cuerpo de su rubia ama, estaba impregnado de la ceñidas pieles de su atuendo y sin embargo tenía cierto olor a flores, femenina, pero a la vez teñida de un inquietante masculinidad que solo los dioses sabían de dónde emanaba.

Surel se ruborizó y mejor siguió preparando la alcoba de la posada donde estaban alojadas. Su señora vendría de un momento a otro y no esperaba que la hallase en semejantes cavilaciones.

Abajo, se oían los ruidos de los borrachos, carcajadas y restos de conversaciones, como un hervidero en un panal de abejas.

Bueno, se dijo la chica, por lo menos eso es algo que comparten todas las posadas del mundo: el bullicio.

-¡He dicho que me sueltes! - rugió Raoul, pero el mago ni se inmutó.

-¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Este tipo de oportunidades no se dan a diario- murmuró antes de dar un leve mordisco a la élfica oreja.

-¡Te mataré si no me sueltas en este instante! Quita tu... sucia y asquerosa lengua de mí...

-No, no lo harás, si me matas te quedas sin maestro hechicero y eso no es posible si es que quieres proteger tu puesto bien y sobre lo de la lengua, creo que tienes razón, la quitaré... para ponerla en un lugar mejor- terminó con aterciopelada voz.

Raoul respingó al pensar que podría ser para el mago "un lugar mejor" Con impotencia notó que no podía moverse. El mago era bueno, eso le implicaba una desventaja. ¡Si tan solo no lo hubiera agarrado desprevenido!

Para colmo de males, su vestimenta bien parecía presta a ayudar al tunante por que la túnica corta le facilitaba las cosas.

Goran abrió un poco la túnica. Metió a placer las manos en ella para tocar la piel de abajo. Calar el enorme y bien formado pecho.

-¡No!- alcanzó a decir Raoul cuando notó a que llamaba "mejor" el descarado aquél.

-Si- dijo el menor gustoso, al notar la turbación de Raoul, cuando le masajeaba las tetillas poniéndolas erectas entre sus suaves dedos de hechicero.

Ansiaba tomarlo, escuchar sus gritos de súplica o sus lamentos y lo empezaba a conseguir. Sin embargo debía darse prisa sino quería ser encontrado así. Alguien podía entrar de un momento a otro. Se hincó para poder llegar a lo que estaba buscando desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Raoul ya ni hablar podía. Su cuerpo estaba tensó al ver a Goran hincándose y más al sentir las manos lascivas subiéndole la túnica...

-¡Pero mira que tenemos aquí!- dijo el otro en tono que pretendía ser crítico y asombrado y sin embargo fue socarrón, al notar la hombría que había debajo de la faldilla corta de la túnica.

Raoul no dijo nada. La humillación era ya mucha y el pensar en las torturas que podía dispensarle aquél cuando se liberara, no le ayudaba a salir del problema.

-Esta espada es mucho más bella que la que te ciñes a la cintura- agregó el mago descaradamente, para luego proporcionar un beso al expuesto glande.

-¡Ah! No... de-detente- dijo sofocado al notar que el mago sin ningún reparo se metía su pene a la boca.

Goran lamía y medio mordía aquella hombría, ligeramente; más pronto de lo que creyó, se irguió entre sus labios. Lo cual le reportó un enorme y secreto placer.

Se dedicó a ver qué tanto podía hacerla crecer y chupó, sacando metiendo mientras escuchaba extasiado los gemidos del rubio que mal conseguía en disimular. Masajeó con las manos las firmes piernas, para luego llegar a los testículos y darles el trato digital que se merecían. Presionándolos, marcándolos o simplemente tocándolos.

Raoul gruñía entre excitado y furioso.-Suéltame- espetó con los ojos apretados.

Goran en cambio soltó una risita incrédula.

-¡Pero sino te estoy agarrando!- dijo de lo más ofendido por que a fin de cuentas era bien cierto, las manos ya las tenía apoyadas en el piso...

Raoul se sintió peor ante la burla, pero no podía hacer ni lo más mínimo. Su voluntad, aunque fuerte, en ese momento estaba siendo de nula ayuda: mientras no se deshiciera del conjuro de inmovilidad de poco le servirían todos sus intentos y eso de sobra lo sabía su atacante.

-¡Ah!-gimió el estoico elfo.

Maldijo muy bajo; el hechicero si que usaba bien la boca. Por más que luchaba por acallar sus gemidos, éstos, insolentes, salían sin su permiso.

Goran estaba en medio del cielo. La carne palpitante era deliciosa, pero aún más el ver estampada la mueca de humillación en las hermosas facciones de su general. Imprimió mayor velocidad a sus caricias, mientras succionaba. Eso Raoul no pudo soportarlo. Echó la cabeza atrás, recargándola en el respaldo labrado de la silla.

Goran iba a preguntar sobre si le gustaba, pero no quería despegarse de su tarea, a la cual le había agarrado más gusto del que esperaba. Raoul podía ser de-li-cio-so, por ello concentró cada fibra de su boca en explorar ese magnifico miembro que parecía renuente a dejar de crecer. Metía y sacaba de su boca tan fina obra de la naturaleza, hasta que logró saborear el salino pre semen. Le gustó el sabor y por ello la punta de su lengua hurgaba en el pequeño agujero del que manaba. Para luego darle un rodeo a la glande con la lengua y con ella misma calar la parte baja de esa cabeza y notar todo eco del corazón del elfo (desbocado) en cada vena de la erección.

Los labios de Goran estaban también hinchados. El trabajo que realizaban era bastante bueno. Antes de seguir succionando la terna y dura hombría, se decidió a besar cada protuberante vena para poder confirmar la pasión que sus atenciones despertaban en el estoico elfo.

Raoul gemía. Una parte de sí admitía que había sido un necio al declinar la invitación de Goran por tanto tiempo... comprobaba el talento del de los blanquecinos ojos para los menesteres de alcoba.

Y ya no pensaba en negarse, Raoul empezó a olvidarse de donde y con quien estaba, para dejarse arrastrar por las sensaciones. Un escozor le llegó por toda la columna vertebral, hasta refugiarse en su vientre que en respuesta se encogió. No podía. Lo intentaba pero no podía negarse. Pocos sabían lo fogoso que podía llegar a ser y le molestaba que Goran se estuviese anexando a esa lista sin su permiso.

Un leve temblor le indicó a Goran que su trabajo estaba a punto de concluir. Se esforzó por lamer, sacando y metiendo con mayores bríos, ahora si valiéndose de las manos para frotar, urgiendo a Raoul a terminar. Pronto obtuvo su recompensa, la cual trago en parte, no sabía nada mal, se dijo con una media sonrisa ladina, mientras se incorporaba.

Se dio el tiempo para admirar su obra. Un hermoso rostro sonrojado, la boca ligeramente abierta, el sudor que corría con inseguridad por la bella frente y los cabellos como un adorno bien puesto, yacían dorados sobre el blanco rostro en diversos mechones, cubriendo levemente los ojos cerrados, algunos, mientras que otros se pegaban a la pálida faz.

Raoul ya volvió de pronto al mundo real para toparse con su mirada divertida y se sonrojó todavía más.

Si, definitivamente el general podía ser delicioso, muy delicioso, pensó con malicia Goran, y devolviendo la mirada acompañada con un significativo gesto: pasar su lengua por los labios, limpiándose los restos de la esencia del rubio.

Raoul lo maldijo y se maldijo todo a un mismo tiempo, lo cual hizo que Goran ampliara su sonrisa satisfecha.

-Tu néctar me ha gustado- declaró el hechicero- espero tener oportunidad de catar un poco más.

-¿Es que solo piensas en eso?- le espetó el rubio tratando de imprimir un dejo de desdén en sus palabras (y no una nota de enojo) tal como si no sucediese nada del otro mundo.

-Raoul- anunció el hechicero acercándose nuevamente a la puntiaguda oreja- no hay nada de ti en lo que yo no piense a diario.

El rubio elfo ansiaba apartarse, pero el conjuro seguía obrando en su ser. No esperaba esa confesión y de hecho no se necesitaba ser un sabio para entender a todas luces que el mago pensaba en él día y noche. Sin embargo, no se sintió con ganas de recibir halagos sin sentido. Optó por callar, desilusionando a su captor.

-¿No ibas a matarme?- preguntó divertido, al notar como el rubio hacía enormes esfuerzos por regular su respiración y a la vez que esa acción no fuese notada.

-Lo haré- dijo fríamente el mayor- pero no ahora. Lograste lo que querías y ya. Tu muerte vendrá tarde o temprano: soy paciente- aclaró el elfo con desdén, recuperando el orgullo. Poniendo los puntos sobre las íes y demostrando con ello lo indiferente que le era el joven.

Goran sonrió e hizo una fina reverencia. Nuevamente Raoul encontraba la forma de burlarse de él, a pesar de estar atado a sus poderes. Internamente estaba que trinaba de furia, pero por fuera seguía mostrando esa desfachatez tan suya.

-En lo que decides o no matarme, ¿por qué no te poseo?- soltó de lo más ufano, más para sí que para su señor.

Raoul tembló ligeramente. El hechizo estaba reforzándose, sin embargo él había encontrado ya una falla, pero ¡no le sería de ayuda si ese infeliz le poseía en ese momento! Sería bastante tarde... reconoció azuzado.

Los ruidos exteriores pusieron sobre aviso al hechicero, así que con toda la calma del mundo, volvió a hundir la rodilla y tras dar un leve beso en la punta de la hombría del general, bajo la túnica, cubriéndola. Aunque no desaprovechó la ocasión para mesar las fuertes piernas; había una para cada mano.

Raoul intentó pensar en cualquier cosa. No deseaba que Goran se enterara de que empezaba a forjarse de nuevo el intenso fuego en su interior (¿O era que jamás se fue del todo?)

Para su fortuna el lujurioso elfo lo dejó de acariciar... por poco suelta un suspiro de alivio. Pero si bien el muy tunante le dejó las piernas, también es cierto que le dejó un recuerdo.

-Por hoy te dejo "general": yo también soy paciente y ya nos veremos de nuevo- prometió, para luego acercar su rostro al del rubio y plantarle un beso. Uno muy sensual y asfixiante en donde Goran marcaba cada labio con los propios, hasta lograr hacer que la lengua de Raoul respondiese, a medias, el desafío.

Tras abandonar la boca de Raoul, Goran vio como éste le seguía con la mirada, como si nada pasara. Le gustó en cierta forma esa fuerza que emanaba del rubio y más aún que no hiciese ascos a probarse a si mismo.

-Nos veremos- dijo teatral antes de salir el hechicero.

Ya estando una distancia prudente dejó que su hechizo terminara, liberando al rubio, pero aún con su sabor en los labios.

-Nos veremos- musitó repitiendo a la nada. Ensimismado, perdiéndose en la maraña de tiendas de la soldadesca. Las sensaciones las tenía todas a flor de piel. La verdad es que ansiaba humillar, pero algo muy dentro le decía que el único humillado había sido él mismo.

Sentía de pronto la garganta algo seca, pero con el vino secreto de Raoul quemándole los labios todavía; declinó hacer semejante cosa. Y aunado a ello la saliva que sellaba el pacto que se había hecho: poseer ese poderoso y bello cuerpo algún día. Por otro lado, algo en su interior le mostraba que quizá Raoul se quedó con mucho más, aunque no daba con el qué.

Iason abrió los hermosos ojos azules más de la cuenta. La diosa estaba encarnándose, poseyendo a Riki y la verdad que eso no parecía nada bueno.

Trató de entablar alguna conversación, no sé, preguntar el por qué de la aparición, más sin embargo su lengua la sentía trabada. Nada de eso le había pasado antes, lo cual indicaba que tenía todas las de perder. Además Riki no cesaba en sus manuales atenciones.

-¿Acaso te preguntas el por qué, elfo?- cuestionó la espectral voz con malicia.

Iason iba a asentir, pero ni eso podía.

Por su parte Riki se detuvo. Las manos dejaron de vagar por el ancho torso del elfo cuando llegaron al abdomen. Se apoyó en él y sin pudor alguno empezó a mover su cadera, frotándose contra esa parte tan sensible del rubio, lo cual lo urgió a gemir. Las carnosas nalgas del moreno chocaban en directo con su miembro ya erecto.

Los movimientos circulares de cadera que había adoptado el bronceado eran enloquecedoramente placenteros para el elfo. Por un momento ansió poder moverse, para así llevar sus manos hasta ese vigoroso cuerpo para poder poseerlo con fiereza, con pasión, sin embargo aún la diosa lo mantenía en la debilidad.

-¿te gusta?- se oyó la lasciva pregunta de los labios morenos

El elfo juntando sus pocas energías asintió.

En lo más recóndito de su excitado ser entendía que había ofendido a la deidad, lo que no conseguía era dar con el cómo ni cuándo.

Sin embargo la diosa se mostró implacable. Seguía excitando al elfo, pero no le daba ninguna tregua, ninguna posibilidad de desfogar todo ese torrente de pasión que le estaba creando. Y al notar como el gran rey Iason Mink se veía reducido a un simple peón le gustaba y hacía sonreír.

Las carcajadas maliciosas de Riki horadaron los élficos oídos, hasta llegar al ya muy desgastado orgullo del rubio. Pero si con ello lograba aplacar a su deidad debía soportarlo; no es como si tuviese opciones de todas formas.

-Veo que sigues sin recordar tu falta

Iason bajó la mirada avergonzado. Otra cosa que solo conseguía en él la Diosa.

Si, por más que buscaba en su mente no daba con la afrenta cometida. Por todo y por nada, pero al mismo tiempo se recriminaba el hecho de que disfrutaba o empezaba a hallarle gusto al suplicio al que lo sometía Riki.

-Me has desafiado. No una, sino tres veces. Las primeras dos las pasé por alto, pero sabes que tu reino, tu vida, dependen por entero de mí- espetó la Diosa con una fría ira que helaba los huesos.

Iason se limitó a reconocer la razón que había en esas palabras ¡Y aún no daba con la afrenta!

-El Ritual que se llevará acabo me aplacará un poco, pero no del todo. ¡Deja de comportarte a tu conveniencia elfo!

Ahora Iason empezaba a comprender. Al hacer esclavos, siempre decía que lo había hecho a son de mejorar las relaciones divinas, pero todo era por índole personal. Así era en últimas fechas, lo cual al parecer no había agrado nada a la divinidad. Fue un tonto al pensar que no se daría cuenta, que lograría engañarla. Y allí estaba ella para demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba al respecto.

-No lo olvides elfo: estas en mi poder ¿O acaso debo dejar que el humano te posea?- preguntó dulcemente obteniendo lo que ansiaba, un ligero brillo en la mirada del rubio rey que denotaba ese temor, que ella y solo ella le conocía.

Iason no notó la sonrisa triunfal de la mujer. Se hallaba sopesando la posibilidad de "ser el de abajo". ¡Eso si que sería una amarga lección!

Bajó la cabeza y notó como algo de su fuerza volvía.

-No lo olvides- repitió la voz y antes de abandonar el cuerpo de Riki añadió:- esta noche me la consagrarás y dejarás que el humano se desfogue ¿Comprendes?

-Si mi señora.

-Iason, ¿qué haré contigo?- preguntó con algo de ternura como una madre que reprende a su hijo, para luego marcharse. La mirada arrepentida plasmada en tan hermosas orbes, la había desarmado un poco.

El elfo no añadió más pues no estaba seguro de si ella había partido en verdad o no.

Lo que no esperaba claro está, es que el humano fuese capaz de seguir. Mostrabase como un autentico vendaval de pasión, con sus torrentes de experiencia que el elfo hasta ahora había ignorado. La cellisca lejos se hallaba de terminar, al haber abandonado el cuerpo humano la diosa. Así se lo hicieron notar las flexibles, pero firmes piernas con las que Riki lo mantenía franqueado. Temblaban de anticipación, pero igual, se movían con una cadencia indescriptiblemente ardiente, a la hora que el humano frotaba su cadera con la dureza de Iason.

-Iason- musitó el chico, medio cohibido, medio excitado y con ello hizo gruñir de mera satisfacción al elfo.

Era como si Riki hubiese estudiado a fondo algún tipo de comedia destinada simplemente a enloquecerle. Y la voz que sonaba a urgencia y a desconcierto colmaba las expectaciones del rubio rey.

Sin embargo, la pesadez que acometía a Iason no desapareció del todo, por ello no podía regresar todo aquello que Riki le daba con creces. Se limitó a recibir.

Por su parte, Riki estaba ardiendo en vida, o así lo sentía. No supo por qué, pero tuvo la necesidad de lo más imperiosa de levantarse, para luego ir a calmar su sed, una sed que primero pensó en saciar con agua fresca de la jarra que estaba en la mesa, pero tras acabársela, notaba frustrado que ésta no desaparecía, sino que, cosa extraña, se acrecentaba más todavía.

Iba a volver al lecho, pero su mente se había nublado, como si perdiese el sentido, sin embargo notaba como su cuerpo, su boca se movían. Y precisamente al despertarse del todo, al volver a dominar su cuerpo, se encontraba con que éste se había subido al cuerpo del rubio y lo masajeaba... ¡Lo seducía!

Sin embargo no pudo deshacerse de esa lujuria. Por ello ni siquiera intentó deshacerse del níveo cuerpo, que por lo demás se notaba extrañamente laxo.

Lo único que parecía vivir en el rubio ser, a parte de esos azules ojos, era el duro pene que había despertado.

Ya no podía parar. Y por ello se inclinó hasta quedar cerca de Iason, juntando su pecho con el del elfo. Comenzó a frotarse, poniendo ambos pares de tetillas enhiestas.

En respuesta Iason tiritó cual si estuviese expuesto a una corriente helada. Un saetazo que escocía le llegó desde el pecho hasta la virilidad, poniéndole a cien.

Riki notaba el efecto, pero no importaba, más que seguir, seguir con los finos escarceos que hacía. Se pegaba a la piel ajena cual gatito mimoso con su amo, en busca de esa sensación de frío placentero que el afiebrado ser élfico le reportaba.

Llevó ambas manos hasta el cuello, apoyándose y hundió su lengua en la boca del rubio.

Tomado por sorpresa, Iason abrió la boca, más no se arrepintió de ello, puesto que, como bien notó Riki mascujaba muy ligeramente sus finos labios, para luego darle unas lamidas exquisitas. Más se mostraba Riki más como una bestia en celo que como un humano henchido de pasión. Sus caderas habían decrecido el sensual movimiento, pero no cesado en absoluto, lo que lo volvía una sutil muestra de sensualidad y lascivia calculada. Era como si el humano estuviese entre la malicia por saberse el detonante para la dureza elfa, o el desconcierto de no saber de donde provenía esa misma pasión.

Iason por poco sonrió de ternura. Le gustaba que Riki, para variar no lo viera con odio, sino con autentico deseo. Solo que esta vez el elfo tuvo que notar que el también estaba siendo presa de dos mundos, el de la excitación y el del enojo. Y ese último no por que no pudiera moverse a voluntad, sino que, tal pareciera que Riki se contuvo todas las veces anteriores que habían tenido sexo. ¡De haber sabido lo fogoso que era su moreno, hubiese cometido más blasfemias!

Pero no era tiempo de pensar semejantes cosas y pronto Riki volvió a acaparar su atención, con besos húmedos y urgentes. La enfebrecida piel del chico constituía en si una candente caricia.

Riki sin embargo no podía solo besar al rubio. Necesitaba algo más.

Sin darse tiempo a pensarlo, el moreno se acercó a Iason y sin más lo abrazó. El contacto reportó un sonrojo para el elfo y la misma reacción para el rubio. Mientras muy bajito, pero no por ello menos sexy, el moreno musitaba cual mantra el nombre del rey.

Ya nada quedaba de aquella fría lujuria que le mostrara el humano cuando estaba en pos de la Diosa. Ahora era simplemente un humano, si, pero uno muy ardiente que buscaba refugiarse de tal vendaval de fuego en el pecho del elfo.

No supo por qué, quizá instinto, quizá otra cosa, pero con las nimias fuerzas que tenía, Iason arropó ese candente ser entre sus potentes brazos y por un instante el deseo se vio mellado. Solo un contacto, solo una sensación y ambos corazones batían ahora mucho más azorados que si estuviesen fornicando.

Pero el sensible contacto no podía quedar para siempre. Riki tuvo que separarse de dos protectores brazos de su señor, de su Iason. Ya la verdad es que nada tenía el menor de los sentidos para el humano. Si tuviese que razonar encontraría ridículo el pensar que el elfo era de su propiedad, pero aquella atormentadora pasión que hacía que su excitación se enristrara de tal forma que le ponía los pelillos de la nuca erizados y se olvidara de lo que era prudente y lo que no.

Iason seguía expectante cada movimiento que el cuero del humano trazara. Y al ver esa profusión de aturdimientos en Riki, pensó con malicia que quizá alguna ventaja podía sacarle a su condición débil.

Cuando el moreno deslizó su diestra boca por el cuello del emperador, éste vio su ocasión.

\- Riki, quiero saber... ¡Ah! Quiero saber, qué es lo que piensas de mí- logró articular el rubio con sumo esfuerzo, ya que la lengua de Riki hacía deliciosos estragos en su piel.

Riki se separó un poco del elfo.

-No quiero decírtelo- dijo medio juguetón el humano, gustoso de oír la aterciopelada voz en un ligero pero apremiante susurro.

-Dilo- ordenó Iason al notar que el humano en vez de negarse de verdad, se mostraba con ganas de jugar.

-¿En verdad deseas saberlo?- ronroneó sensual el humano muy cerca de los finos labios del elfo, los mismo que volvió a besar- Me gustas, me fascinas. Haces que se me ponga dura con una sola caricia, con una mirada o con un recuerdo. Te deseo, creo que desde que te vi. Me enloqueces como nadie de tu pueblo o el mío han logrado- declaró ferviente el humano mientras besaba el pecho de su señor, hasta marcarlo, hasta humedecerlo y obtener quedos gruñidos.

Todas esas palabras bien mostraban que el momento era más que irreal, imposible y sin embargo se daba.

Iason notaba que un escalofrío le acometía. Las palabras dichas por el humano eran de una manera, lo que esperaba oír, más no de esa forma tan desesperada y caótica, como una autentica confesión que sale sin el permiso de quien la profiere, pues por si las palabras no le sonaban del todo sinceras, si que lo era la pequeña acción que el moreno empleó para remarcarlas: pegó una y otra vez su emblema masculino al plano vientre del elfo.

Una nueva lamida quitó la poca energía a Iason. Bien decía la Diosa que se había convertido en la presa.

Para quitarse un poco la sensación de haberse desnudado (en alma) Riki atacó con lametones el anchuroso pecho marfileño. Sopesaba cada músculo igual que antes hiciese la diosa a través de sus dedos. Pero la juguetona lengua le metía aquí y allá arrancando todo el estoicismo de Iason, demostrándole que los humanos también podían ser muy fogosos cuando lo ameritaba la ocasión.

Por otro lado los lametones iban acompañados de truculentos chupetones que dejaban rojizas marcas en la nívea piel. El aire se sentí viciado. El denso olor a sexo empezaba a colmar el ambiente. Iason notó que el pene de Riki empezaba a liberar un poco de pre semen; su propio miembro se encontraba en idénticas condiciones. Ambos palpitantes, igual de ansiosos.

Pronto Riki adoptó otra posición. Como su fuese a hacerle una mamada a Iason, pero únicamente rozó con sus labios la erección. A sabiendas de que la excitación estaba a su máximo, el humano simplemente optó por hacer algo que sorprendió al rey elfo: se preparaba para meterse su pene, sin preparación previa.

Iba a espetarle algo, a negarse, pero tuvo que gruñir y limitarse a jadear cuando el humano de una sola arremetida se empaló en su miembro.

El apretado y caliente ano del humano amenazaba a con hacerle acabar ya. De alguna forma esperaba que Riki profiriera ciertas exclamaciones, pero no un "¡Si!" lleno de deseo, a la vez que se dejaba arquear.

Esperó. No quiso moverse aún. Le agradaba sentirse uno con el elfo, notar su ardiente, dura y palpitante erección irrumpiendo en su interior, incendiando su vientre con una candela difícil de determinar.

Fue en ese momento en el que con una muda plegaria el mayor entregó a la diosa el pináculo del acto.

Como Iason seguía sin poder moverse, Riki fue el que llevaba la cadencia del momento. Entre quedos lloriqueos de placer, se fue moviendo. Primero lo hizo solo para encontrarse, para cerciorarse de que la hombría de Iason seguía muy adentro de su ser y al hacerlo sin darse cuenta tocó ese sensible punto de cada hombre con lo cual gimió azorado. Iason hubiera dado la mitad de su imperio para poder moverse y poner sus manos en la fina cintura del humano y así tomarlo, arremetiendo con fuerza, mucha fuerza, sin dar cuenta del dolor propio o ajeno.

Pero no podía moverse aún. Sinceramente al ver al humano tan desfogado no lo lamentaba.

Riki empezaba a cabalgar con más bríos, cada vez más profundo, más fuerte como si deseara fundirse con él, mientras dejaba salir de su boca tiernos gemiditos o exclamaciones prosaicas sobre lo mucho que gozaba de tenerla hasta adentro...

Más rápido, más, en una frenética danza, al ritmo de los gemidos de ambos, en lo que sus corazones desbocados clamaban por el fin.

Las muecas que hacía el humano era únicas y cada una demostraba lo que aquello le gustaba, lo que le extasiaba. Era como si Riki estuviera en una especie de éxtasis y no deseara salir de él.

Por un momento Iason creyó que su esencia lo había abandonado ya, para dar cuenta del majestuoso trasero moreno, tras ver como Riki presa del más apremiante desenfreno se dejaba llevar y pellizcaba sus tetillas con cierta urgencia. Pero al parecer eso no le fue suficiente, porque su miembro, el cual, hasta es e momento había permanecido rebotando sin más, fue tomado con una ansiosa mano y estrujado sin ninguna piedad.

Iason echaba la cabeza para atrás y para adelante. Hacía eones que no sentía algo así de tremendo. Algo que bullía en su interior, que recorría todo su ser, para ir a parar a todo el cuerpo, pero en especial a cada zona sensible de su ser. Un destello electrizante que subía por su extasiado miembro hasta quedar cerca de su cerebro, cosquilleándole.

Pronto solo podían jadear y gemir en espera de la culminación. De la máxima unión que les llegó con un grito mutuo, repitiendo el nombre del otro, mientras sus esencias salían al mundo erizándoles cada vello de la piel, oprimiéndoles todos los poros del cuerpo.

Como si la sesión no hubiese sido suficiente para el humano, tras quedar ciertamente exhausto, llevó su ya trémula lengua al manchado pecho de Iason y sin reparos lamió su propio semen.

-No necesitas hacer eso- dijo el elfo también cansado.

Pero Riki se limitó a lamer.

Se sentía avergonzado si, pero a la vez muy extrañamente cómodo.

Fue como i una barrera invisible cayera para ambos y antes de irse a dormir, Riki se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del rey, apretando las piernas por las que comenzaba a resbalar el néctar de Iason. Sonrió al notarlo y casi de inmediato se quedó dormido.

Iason no tardó en seguirle al mundo onírico. Ambos atesorando latentes sensaciones que ya más tarde se pondrían a darles nombre.

Raoul estaba medio indignado, medio furioso y ciertamente medio excitado.

Ya sabía que Goran siempre le buscaba de esa indecorosa forma, lo que le extrañaba es que hubiese dejado que el hechicero lo tomara, bueno, no exactamente tomarlo. Pero más que todo, lo que no lograba comprender fue el hecho de que semejantes caricias aún le ardieran sobre la piel.

Una parte de si clamaba venganza, pero otra, debía de admitir, necesitaba algo más.

Si realmente Goran lo deseaba ¿Por qué no dárselo?

Una sonrisa maliciosa afloro en su bello rostro. Recordaba que el hechicero estaba de muy buen ver y que, al parecer, éste al ser conciente de ello, se enfundaba en unas ropas ceñidas que dejaban ver sus hombros y largos brazos, otras veces sus piernas... en fin que el elfo no perdía tiempo en mostrar a los demás lo que los dioses le habían dado.

Coronando todo ello estaba su abundante melena larga de color lila, amarrada casi al final y tras la amarra, terminada en un par de trenzas que flotaban majestuosas al andar y que no estaban atadas, por lo que de vez en cuando los cabellos andaban sueltos en parte hasta casi rozar el suelo. En el rostro Goran llevaba solo unos pocos flecos que tapaban su arrogante mirada. Y detrás de ese fleco se encontraba parte de la diadema que ceñía la cabeza del elfo desde atrás y quedaba abierta a media frente.

Si, se dijo, mientras tomaba el vino que acababan de traerle. Ciertamente el hechicero era muy atractivo.

Raoul, como general que era no debía dar cuantas a nadie. Quizá a Iason, pero sobre su vida a nadie. El hecho de que ya se hubiese decidió sobre su persona en lo concerniente a cierto rito sexual, le puso las cosas más fáciles.

-No voy a matarte: haré algo mejor contigo- prometió Raoul en voz alta, tras beber otro sorbo. Luego volvió su atención a las notas sobre las vituallas y dos que tres mapas que debían ser revisados. Al terminar, se desperezó sobre su silla.

Con sumo deleite se puso a fraguar un plan en el que figuraba como protagonista el hechicero ojiblanco. Si debía hacerlo sería antes del tercer día en donde debía levar acabo el ritual de purificación.

De esa forma bien podía llevarse una especie de revancha, antes de ser puta de un humano haría a Goran su puta.

Con el amanecer vinieron las responsabilidades y aun con ello el rey Iason Mink no quería levantarse.

Pero un efebo le urgió a ello, al parecer Forferían no estaba allí. Al preguntar por su paradero, el joven le dijo que se hallaba disponiéndolo todo para la audiencia de la tarde.

Iason recordó que una de sus enemigas disimiladas: la reina Mayaris Lombardan vendría esa misma mañana.

Los sirvientes le vistieron rápidamente, tras el baño.

Antes de salir de sus enormes aposentos, ordenó que Riki debiera ser puesto a punto para la ceremonia. Así que los efebos igualmente lo bañaron, lanzando miraditas maliciosas al humano. Más de uno tenía conciencia de que el humano gozaba del favor del señor.

Riki no parecía darles importancia, pero por dentro se preguntaba qué sería lo que Iason haría.

Era claro que para ambos, al menos para él, la noche pasada había sido un tanto... profunda. Se extraño de que Iason saliera sin decir palabras alguna.

Lo que no ayudó a aquietarse fueron los constantes rumores de que Mayaris y Tiyagar, lo señores de los Lombardanos llegasen esa misma mañana al castillo.

No entendía como la mujer-gato, leopardo o lo que fuese su maldita raza, se mostrara presta a postrarse a los pies de Iason, siendo de todos conocido su odio por el imperio del Almendro y más aún, si cabe, por los elfos.

Suspiró sabiendo que los atolladeros de la política tenían que ver con él bien poco. ¿Qué mas daba su opinión? Él era un simple humano prisionero que nada sabía de esos menesteres. Con amargura se puso a pensar que quizá para Iason el único valor que tenía era el de amante y ya. O, como se recordó, peor aún, el de trofeo. Chascó la lengua, furioso, sin importarle lo que los mozos pensaran de él. Dejó que le pusieran la túnica y que lo perfumaran. No era como si pudiese hacer mucho para impedirlo, era el trabajo de los menores y si no lo hacían bien a ellos los castigaban.

Una vez que estuvo listo, Forferían le indicó que su lugar estaba al lado del trono de Iason y que, ambos (incluido el naguirian) debían estar postrados.

-Como mascotas- dijo con desdén el humano

-Como mascotas- acotó el elfo, encantado que el humano entendiera. Pensaba que sería difícil hacerle entender a Riki que no debía tomárselo como una afrenta personal, sino como una jugada del rey para mostrarle a Mayaris lo que hacía con los enemigos.

Esa misma mañana el reino era un autentico hervidero de noticias. A cual más sabía que la mujer-guepardo llegaría pronto. Se especulaba de una u otra manera si la reina venia o no en son de paz.

Prono pudieron ver los gallardetes de la familia real de los lombardanos: el guepardo negro ondeaba en las oriflamas de la embajada que estaba custodiada por feroces guerreros: los Mayagardos, la élite de hombres y mujeres de la escolta personal de su majestad Mayaris.

Las flautas y tamboriles acompañaban la suntuosa litera en forma de gato que llegaba desde lontananza, para mayor deleite de los cotilleos del reino del almendro. Todos. Esclavos y amos, salieron al encuentro y varios portaban ramitas de fragante almendro con los que daban la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

No fue por que se tratase de una especie de amabilidad, no sino porque, fuesen amigos o enemigos, daban cierto color de cambio al hogar, en especial para aquellos que debía servir en el reino de Iason.

Hermosas danzarinas-gato bailaban sensuales entre la escolta de su majestad y con ello se ganaban los desgañitados sones de alabanza de los humanos, elfos, enanos y demás razas de nombres casi impronunciables.

Las puertas del reino se abrieron para los visitantes y ya dentro del castillo, los sirvientes lo habían dispuesto todo. Habitaciones para la reina y su hermano, muy suntuosas, de acuerdo con su posición, claro, pero también para los innumerables seguidores.

Esa mañana habría un gran banquete, uno mucho mayor que el que se llevara acabo por la imposición del brazalete de Riki, pues ese día se trataba de establecer vilos de lealtades que parecían muy melladas.

Riki esperaba. Escuchaba el alboroto de afuera, pero no le interesaba. Ansiaba que todo diera fin lo antes posible. No le gustaba ser parte de l espectáculo y menos claro la posición que le había tocado. Junto a él estaba Forferían, quien, antes de agachar la cabeza como a su rango convenía, espetó a dos mozos que el banquete debía servirse cuanto antes.

Al verlos partir, por fin más calmado el elfo gris, pudo sentarse y quedar sumisamente viendo al suelo.

Los sirvientes no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia y las largas mesas estaban ya colmadas de los más raros y suculentos manjares.

Esa profusión de aromas y movimientos, le hicieron añorar su vida. La pasada tarde había deambulado acuciado por las palabras de Forferían: si realmente sus amigos seguían con vida, él, como su ex jefe, debía ayudarlos y sacarlos de allí.

Caminó por interminables salas. El castillo élfico bien parecía contraído sobre los secretos del mundo, dado que se perdía en enormes y lujuriantes pasajes que se doblaban en los más locos diseños: un laberinto. Por más que dio y dio vueltas no los halló. Supo por un mozo que los prisioneros nuevos no habían ido a dar al clásico presidio. No. Se los tenía en otro sitio. Uno que no encontró Riki. Sin embargo, se prometió, los hallaría.

Con ello en mente la perspectiva de ser centro de atención de los recién llegados, le pareció menos difícil.

Las puertas se abrieron y el paje anunció con su tierna pero atronadora voz:

-La gran señora Mayaris Lombardan, reina de Se'yuisai y su hermano el señor Tiyagar

Tras eso, los recién llegados se acercaron al trono del elfo.

Riki no pudo contener una exclamación de asombro; gracias a los dioses, en bajo.

Miró a la reina de piel oscura, pero lo que más le impactó fue ver esa especie de antifaz que había en sus ojos, unas bellas líneas doradas cercadas por otras de negro enmarcaban sus bellos ojos verdes de pupilas gatunas. Además una horda de incontables collarcitos le daba vueltas alrededor del largo cuello. Llevaba un vestido de lino blanco, que dejaba a la vista su generoso pecho y se perdían entre sus piernas (ya que estaba abierto por ambos lados).

Las piernas que al caminar se le veían estaban tachonadas de manchitas, igual que los de los guepardos. Sus pies estaban enfundados en unas finas sandalias doradas y los largos cabellos negros, le quedaban amarrados por la frente en una corona labrada que mostraba jaspes verdes.

Por otro lado, el poderoso Tiyagar, iba convenientemente atrás de la soberana, con lo que Riki comprobó que el país de los lombardanos era puramente matriarcal. El lombardan llevaba un taparrabos de piel exquisitamente trabajado, pero el no calzaba sandalias, ni nada. Su único adorno consistía en collar de obsidianas. La melena leonina suelta hasta los omóplatos. Atractivo, aunque no tanto como su hermana.

Los gestos de la gran dama eran muy exquisitos y despertaban un fiero deseo en más de uno.

Sin embargo, luego d e un rato, Riki dejó de ponerles atención. Sabía que si no bajaba ya la mirada tendría problemas y no solo él sino también lo suyos, estuvieran donde estuvieran.

-Bienvenida seáis Mayaris Lombardan- saludó Iason.

-Salud Oh gran rey Iason Mink- correspondió la bella felina con naturalidad.

-Os escucho- dijo Iason ritual.

La lombardana hizo una ligera reverencia antes de proseguir.

-Hemos venido desde mis humildes tierras para traeros un regalo y con él la promesa de paz- dijo solemnemente la mujer, a la vez que alguien tras ella se habría paso, jalando un animal.

Riki sintió que su sangre se helaba; los brazos de pronto pesados...

¡No podía ser!

-Acepto vuestro presente con agrado y reafirmo la promesa- dijo Iason elevando la voz- Sea la paz entre nuestros reinos.

De inmediato todos profirieron en vítores, todos menos Riki.

Su boca se había secado de súbito. Su vista se hallaba clavada en aquello que la mujer llamaba regalo y que estaba siendo atado al lado opuesto del trono de donde él se encontraba con Forferían. También el naguirian parecía estar a la defensiva...

-Horowolf- logró pensar Riki tras un momento de pasmo. La criatura tenía patas rayadas de caballo, como las cebras, pero su lomo y cabeza eran similares a los lobos de las montañas. Nada de eso era lo que tenía a Riki mudo de miedo. Sino los ojos, los fríos ojos de la criatura: no tenían iris, solo una informidad plateada que relucía siniestramente... ¡Un guardián del plano astral medio!

Eso no era un regalo ¿Qué Iason no lo veía?

Fue como si los gritos de júbilo se hubiesen apagado para los oídos del humano. La mirada de esa cosa recayó en él y por un instante la angustia fue tanta que creyó que iba a gritar. No lo hizo, pues el animal dejó de verle.

Todo sucedió como en un mundo aparte para Riki, en el otro se veía la algarabía a su máximo y más de un espectáculo, tanto de los sirvientes de Mayaris como de manos de los del elfo no dejaban de sucederse, cosechando sonrisas y chillidos de miedo o placer.

Pero en el mundo de Riki nada pasaba. Como si el tiempo se detuviera y al mismo tiempo avanzara con vertiginosa velocidad.

No entendía nada, no sentía nada más que ese irreprimible miedo.

Todos se sentaron a comer, menos él. Forferían le trajo algo de vino, pero ni eso le calmó.

Por su azoramiento no pudo ver las constantes e insidiosas miradas que el hermano de la soberana le dispensaba. A veces de soslayo y ya otras a lo descarado, sin embargo tanto Forferían como Iason si lo notaron.

-Si caen, quiero al humano- dijo en un mordaz murmullo a su hermana, quien se limitó a recordarle con una mirada cual era su sitio.

Las parrandas, pláticas o diversiones quedaron de lado. Con una apremiante locura, Riki se dirigió a Iason.

-Solicito el permiso de mi amo y señor para retirarme- pidió con la cabeza gacha.

Sin mostrar su sorpresa Iason se lo concedió y luego de que dejara el salón corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Tiyagar lo siguió con la mirada y cuando se disponía a darle alcance, Forferían sonriente le salió al encuentro.

-¿Necesita algo señor?- preguntó al lombardan.

Frustrado por no hacerse con la piel del humano miró a quien lo interceptara. Una depredadora sonrisa le concedió al impertinente. Y se lo llevó aun rincón oscuro.

-Si, te necesito a ti- ronroneó el príncipe.

Forferían quería safarse, pero no podía. El lombardano era mucho muy fuerte, pero más que eso era que no deseba poner en mal el nombre de su señor Iason. Dejó que el desconocido lo llevara a una de las habitaciones cercanas. Cuando le hubo despojado de la ropa, el hombre-gato le empezó a recorrer el cuerpo con esa rasposa lengua.

Forferían gimió. Primero pensaba que sería asqueroso hacerlo con el atrevido guepardo, pero no fue así. La rasposa lengua le entregaba ese algo que tanto gustaba al elfo. Si, el naguirian era fanático de las caricias masoquistas, pero el lombardano era buen amante, uno muy bueno...

El día agonizaba

Raoul lo tenía ya todo dispuesto (Había vuelto a bañarse). Esa noche de luna creciente (casi llena) el mago iba a bañarse a la cascada secreta, la misma que debía purificar al general. Pero el mago no iba a purificarse. Iba a las inmediaciones para regenerar sus vínculos con la madre tierra y por espacio de unos minutos estaría... vul-ne-ra-ble.

Sonrió satisfecho. Todos pensaban que estaba dormido. Todos, incluso su presa.

La depredación debía tener lugar en el mayor de los sigilos. No solo iba a ser una sesión de sexo, sino la muestra de sus habilidades. Bien podía decirse que se trataba de un entrenamiento. Necesitaba medir sus poderes con los del mago: éste se lo debía.

Se acercó, usando un hechizo simple, para lo que empleó su pequeña sílfide. El silencio llegó a su alrededor. Los demás sonidos seguían igual.

Los grillos arrullaban la noche. Mientras Goran estaba allí cerca. Sus canturreos demostraban que el hechicero aún no terminaba. Se felicitó por llegar a tiempo. Con un último ruego a la diosa en los labios, Raoul se aproximó a su presa.

Convocando a un elemental de tierra, logró capturar al elfo con unas enredaderas no visibles.

-Hola Goran- dijo Raoul de lo más casual.

El elfo se debatía inútilmente. El elemental era mucho más débil que él, pero ahora que su refrendo había sido interrumpido...

-Ra... Raoul- dijo el hechicero al reconocer la voz- no te... esperaba tan pronto-admitió

Raoul se felicitó secretamente. Ahora si venía la revancha...

 _Continuara_...


	13. El Hechicero Domado

Ya era tarde para estar asustado. Pero ni pensando en ello Goran conseguía calmarse.

Las amarras salieron de todos lados y él, por supuesto, ni las vio. Mucho menos las escuchó. Un hechizo sílfide, sin duda. (Únicamente un elemental de aire podría manejar tal sigilo). Las maldiciones se agolpaban en sus labios.

La situación estaba lejos de estar bajo su dominio y eso claramente lo dejaba a mal. Se había descuidado y ya era hora de pagarlo. Había salido del agua, inició su rezo, siempre viendo a la luna, que en ese momento estaba encima de la cascada, frente a él. Así que por ello no reparó en lo que venía del sotobosque. Hasta que "algo" lo sujetó muy fuerte y lo obligó a tenderse en mero suelo. Su cabeza quedó literalmente estampada con la fragante hierba. Mientras que el resto de su anatomía presentaba una pose ciertamente nada envidiable. Tenía la cadera levantada y aunque buscó la forma de desasirse notó como ese algo, aunque no lo veía, se aferraba más a su carne. Se sentía como si miles de cuerdas gruesas le apresaran. Lo peor de todo no era la pose, tal vez si el estar desnudo, pero no, más bien lo que dijo su captor... un saludo como si nada pasara.

Casi sonrió debido a lo irónico del asunto. Esa misma tarde la persona que consideró su presa, ahora estaba allí para reclamarle una retribución... quizá un poco más que eso. Estaba a merced de la ira "soldadesca".  
Movió su cuerpo en busca de liberarse, pero solo consiguió identificar que ese "algo" que antes tildara de "cuerdas" o que sintió como tales, en realidad eran ramas... una dríada invisible.

Sus cánticos de refrendo del Poder habían sido brutalmente interrumpidos y nada se podía hacer, al menos nada que implicara el uso de la habilidad mágica. Raoul lo agarró justo en el momento en el que acababa de pronunciar las primeras estrofas endecasilábicas... Debió de extremar precauciones, pero al ser él, un maestro hechicero, jamás pensó que tuviese tal necesidad.

Su hermoso cuerpo relucía bajo las pequeñas gotas de agua, igual a la plata debido a la luz de la Diosa. (La luna)

El lugar que escogió el rubio para atarlo, mostraba ventajas "tácticas", por que su trasero, bien que se acoplaba con la ajena pelvis; tenía la altura necesaria como para que el general no tuviese la necesidad de inclinarse en lo más mínimo. Había hallado un sitio medio elevado acorde con su estatura, para tormento de Goran.

La noche tenuemente iluminada por una luna que se escondía tras la capa de nubes grises.

-Buenas noches- saludó el general a su presa de lo más sarcástico.

-R... Raoul... ¿qué demonios crees que haces?

El rubio sonrió no solo por el comentario sino por la impúdica pose en la que tenía sometido al hechicero. La cabeza descansaba a flor de tierra, pero las raíces de la dríada envolvían el cuerpo de Goran por las pantorrillas hasta las rodillas, obligándole a estar con el culo levantado, muy levantado. Los brazos también sufrían de la atadura, pero lo mejor de todo, es que, al ser invisibles, dejaban bien descubierto el fino cuerpo del mago. Lo que a la hiperactiva mente de Raoul le pareció como si fuese Goran el mismo que se presentaba así... que se ofrecía a él. Sonrió tan levemente que apenas si fue visible. Además del desconcierto que mostraba su presa le hacía verse de lo más... apetecible, casi sumiso.

El forcejeo no se hizo esperar; con todo un crujir ligero, las ramas no cedieron.

-Vengo a darte las gracias por lo de esta tarde- continuó el elfo rubio impertérrito.

-No... hay... necesidad... - comenzó a decir Goran con esfuerzo, en medio de los forcejeos.

-Oh claro que la hay, de hecho... viéndote de cerca me preguntó por qué no he tratado contigo antes...

Goran vio a Raoul y apreció el brillo en su mirada y en el acto comprendió que lo que el elfo buscaba, lo cual nada tenía que ver con su deceso. Ni mucho menos con insultos.  
Renovó sus intentos de escape, inútilmente ya que Raoul interrumpió el ritual de refrendo y sus poderes aún no habían regresado. Sus posibilidades eran de uno sobre cien y Raoul tenía mucho más poder del que hubiese imaginado con antelación. Sin contar claro, que como civil, el general tenía mucha más fuerza física.

-Es inútil luchar Goran, además ¿qué no era lo que deseabas?- preguntó Raoul casi con inocencia, pero más con burla, marcando un glúteo expuesto con un dedo, apreciado su textura y redondez.

Ese impúdico trato le dejo muy en claro a Goran lo que de él se esperaba. Ya no le cupieron dudas. Raoul venía a algo más carnal...

Tal idea le hizo tragar duramente, a sabiendas de que su suerte estaba más que echada.

-Si realmente deseas agradecerme, ¿por qué no esperas a que obtenga mi poder? Así te daré un trato "preferencial"- dijo el mago con los dientes apretados.

-No lo dudo- dijo Raoul sin quitar esa sonrisa irónica de su rostro- sin embargo dispongo de poco tiempo, así que por esta ocasión te quedarás como estas. Además si estoy cumpliendo tu fantasía no deberías ponerte intransigente.

-Esta no es la forma en que quiero que ocurra- murmuró Goran al tiempo en el que se sonrojaba. La pose comenzaba a incomodarle, pero no daría el menor atisbo de su estado a Raoul, puesto que a leguas se notaba que lo que motivaba al rubio era el doblegarle.

-Estas tierno así sonrojado- comentó con sorna el rubio al ver la faz de aquél sumida en los tonos ligeramente rojos y más al notar sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo.

-Por lo menos podrías desatarme- propuso el hechicero, buscando cambiar el tema, a la misma vez, no mostrarse tan turbado; natural aunque imposible ya.

-Lamentablemente para ti no lo haré. Si pudieras verte en este momento, estarías de acuerdo con mis medidas, ya que ciertamente el panorama que ofreces es muy agradable de esta forma- comentó salaz, acompañando el argumento con una significativa pellizcada de ancas.

Goran respingó por aquél trato.

-La posición no me gusta- reclamó el hechicero mientras buscaba desatarse.

-Eso me da lo mismo, Goran.

-No te atrevas- advirtió azorado al ver que Raoul iba muy en serio- Si lo haces... ¡Juro que desertaré!

-Te lo estas tomando mal, Goran. No hay necesidad de preocupaciones, te aseguro que te haré gozar con el más enorme placer- murmuró acercándose al oído del indefenso hechicero y restregando expeditamente su semi erecta hombría.

-¡Ah!... no dudo de tus habilidades general, pero no es mi deseo ser tu juguete de una noche...- "y mucho menos ser el de abajo", pensó aturdido por la cercanía de tan saludable y bien formado cuerpo con su desvalida espalda.

-Quizá debiste pensar en ello esta tarde, pero ya no hay tiempo para eso... y si deseas más, bien, pero eso dependerá de tu trasero. En especial de cómo lo muevas- tras susurrar esto último el rubio elfo dejó que su lengua se presentase ante la puntiaguda oreja de Goran, quien renovó sus temblores. Aún recordaba la erección, lo grande que éste era y sobre todo su anchurosa estructura, pero la había sentido en ocasión y posición diferente. No implicaba lo mismo el sentirla ahora tras las calzas de Raoul, pues aún con la tela mediando entre ambas pieles, con todo, la sentía, grande y palpitante, y eso que le faltaba por crecer...

Deglutió con fuerza. Obviamente se las ingenió para que su enemigo no lo viese. Pero hubo de hacerlo. Lo necesitaba. Su garganta reseca estaba y su orgullo era mejor ni hablarlo, por que ya a esas alturas, tal era imposible de hallar. La promesa que encerraba tan íntimo contacto le hacía temer, pues de seguro que iba a doler.

Raoul mientras tanto, disfrutaba de la turbación en la que se encontraba Goran, pero no parecía serle suficiente. No. Había más mucho más. Sumergir el delicado cuerpo del joven hechicero en la más absoluta de las desesperaciones. Si, tal vez eso, al tiempo en el que se aseguraba de disfrutar de la dulce anatomía que tenía al descubierto, a su más entera y expedita disposición.

Marcarlo. Reclamarlo. La pálida tez de Goran parecía pedirlo a gritos y él como su general, no podía dejar de escuchar semejantes súplicas. Escucharlas no implicaba de gran esfuerzo, puesto que las gotitas de agua colándose todavía por su superficie ayudaban bastante.

Pronto, mucho más de lo que el atado esperase, Raoul comenzó a utilizar sus manos, tocándolo. Fue solo un movimiento, algo casi casual, pero lo hizo. Le recorrió con sus largos y suaves dedos fríos su expuesta espalda, hasta terminar cerca de sus nalgas, las que sujetó con cierta posesividad valiéndose de ambas manos para hacerlo mejor.

Goran, que tenía cerca un brazo, quiso morderlo, pero no pudo. Un miedo irracional empezó a colarse en su corazón, haciéndolo trabajar a des tiempos: primero parecía congelado, negado a seguir latiendo, más al momento siguiente estaba presto a latir con toda la furia y fuerza de que disponía.  
Ese miedo tenía una sola fuente: no quería ser el sumiso. Con los numerosos amantes que tuvo siempre fue el dominante y siempre se hizo lo que su voluntad mandaba, así que no conocía nada más. Ahora comprendía que por ello se había vuelto fanfarrón y que jugó con fuego, un fuego que amenazaba con incinerarle, pero ¿no era eso lo que había querido? Ver hasta donde llegaba la lujuria de Raoul. Sin embargo, no lo planeó de esa guisa. Se salió todo de su control.

Con cada ademán del general aumentaba esa desazón en su piel. Temblar ya no era preciso para mostrar su terror. Ahora estaba dispuesto a rogar de ser necesario... ya luego se vengaría del rubio.

-Raoul... general, por favor... no...

-Pierdes tu tiempo y aliento, Goran- le reprendió Raoul, tras lo cual le marcó muy lentamente la espalda con sus uñas.

-¿Por qué ahora?... solo por humillarme por lo de esta tarde ¿cierto? No deberías ser tan rencoroso.- reclamó sintiendo como el miedo se adueñaba de su ser, impidiéndole razonar bien.

-En parte es porque hace falta domarte- admitió el rubio- aunque también ansío despedirme, ya sabes, debo partir a la tierra de los humanos a cumplir con mi deber para con mi señora- explicó Raoul lamiendo cada marca roja, causando escozores en Goran-... pero antes quiero divertirme un poco. Nunca he poseído a un hechicero- culminó de forma contundente pero casual, como si considerase que ya fuese hora de hacerlo.

Goran se ofendió por ese último comentario. En él notó la clara indiferencia del rubio hacia su persona. Aún ahora. Fue para él como si Raoul le diese directo a su ya muy maltrecho orgullo, al acotar y remarcar el hecho de que le daba lo mismo si fuese él u otro el hechicero en cuestión. Fue eso lo que le impulsó a olvidar un rato el miedo y hablar con toda la gazmoñería de que disponía, para marcar el sarcasmo y desdén que empezaba a sentir por la afrenta.

-Ya lo creo general, pero allá serás "el de abajo" y tendrás que abrirte de piernas para dejar que un humano te ensarte su "espada" hasta la empuñadura. Quizás eso te ayude a bajar los humos

Raoul sonrió. Ese era el Goran que conocía

-Posiblemente tengas razón conforme a la técnica y los humos, por eso he de emplearla contigo, mí querido Goran- dijo Raoul acentuando lo más posible el "mí" de propiedad y derechos, además de dejar en claro que buscaba idénticos resultados con dicho método- aunque ambos sabemos que lo dices por que un humano hará conmigo lo que tu no pudiste- susurró esto con intención, mientras se frotaba contra Goran, solo un poco, dejándole con ansias de mayor contacto-... me poseerá. Un humano arrebatándote el trofeo; es algo difícil de soportar y dudo que te siente bien.

Goran tembló. Esas palabras... no, más bien el tono en que fueron pronunciadas... era algo abrumadoramente sensual, invitante. Añadido esa inquietante cercanía.  
-Admito que tienes algo de razón, pero yo solo quería corroborar ciertos rumores con respecto a cierta virginidad en tu cuerpo y ayudarte a cambiar eso, por supuesto- dijo Goran de modo inocentón como demostrando que sus intenciones eran del todo altruistas.

Raoul rió por lo bajo y ese sonido fue escalofriante para el hechicero, pero no de la forma terrorífica, no. Más bien fue algo de índole más... voluptuoso. Pocas ocasiones, tuvo el honor de oír la risa del general y al escucharla se sentía sorprendido.

-¡Qué curioso! Precisamente tengo la misma duda. Y debo decirte que detesto quedarme con dudas encima, así que debo aclararlo ahora, si no te molesta- murmuró sexy, invitador y algo sarcástico ya que era visible que el que le molestara a Goran o no le traía sin el menor de los cuidados.

No, ¡Maldita sea! No podía dejarse llevar. Raoul era un gran espécimen (en más de un sentido de la palabra) sin embargo él siempre había sido un seme, un dominante y no quería que eso cambiara. Si tan solo tuviese sus poderes de vuelta...

Tuvo que alejar su mente de tales esperanzas, porque Raoul empezaba a dar muestras de una habilidad más. Sus manos, sus lascivas manos le recorrían el pecho de forma casual, hasta tornarse intencionada, apretándole de cuando en cuando las tetillas que ya tenía erectas al estar tan cerca de la fría tierra. Pero el cambio de temperaturas fue extasiante.

La presión de las ramas sobre su piel aumentó. Pero no fue una presión que le aprisionara cruelmente, sino que más bien fue como si las ramas se uniesen a las caricias que su convocador llevaban a cabo.  
Se movían de arriba a bajo, de un lado al otro, de forma casi irreflexiva y por ello más exquisita.

Más temblores.

No iba a gemir. Se lo propuso, no iba a hacerlo, aunque el delirante, fuerte, sensual y suave cuerpo de Raoul lo incitara, no iba a hacerlo. No permitía que su cuerpo disfrutase del contacto con su general. Estaba más tozudo que de costumbre. Más porque, de cierta forma se reprochaba el haberlo subestimado.

La luz lunar que lograba colarse a través de las nubes, era testigo de su sensual suplicio. Un solicito viento vino a ponerle más china la piel. El ambiente parecía confabulado con el libertino general, puesto que estaba creando una atmósfera, perfecta, hechizadora.

La diosa tampoco sería de auxilio al hechicero, ya que ella tenía en más alta estima al primo de Iason que a él, por lo que llamarla ahora solo constituiría una inutilidad y gasto de esfuerzo...

Pero no quería resignarse. ¡Todavía no!

Y resultaba difícil. Muy, muy difícil, ahora que el caliente cuerpo de Raoul lo reclamaba, lo marcaba y jugaba con su piel. Bastante difícil. El aire le faltaba y con ello empezaba a llegar una inquietante afirmación: por lo menos iba a ser tomado por todo un espécimen y no por cualquier pelagatos. Pensar eso le llevó casi a reír. Solo a él se le ocurría semejante cosa en semejante situación.

Pero la risa se negó a aflorar ya que de hacerlo Goran bien pudo haber gemido y no era para menos, Raoul ponía particular empeño en tocar la fina piel del mago.

Las torturas del rubio podían llegar a ser deliciosas. Como pudo notarlo Goran.

Raoul no pudo re huir a la idea de probar la piel, pero la más sensible, la del cuello.

Las lilas hebras de pelo de Goran fueron apartadas con elegancia; la mayoría de ellas yacía en el suelo, de forma algo heterogénea, confiriendo cierto atractivo a las salvajes y atrayentes formas del hechicero. Además sus ojos tomaron un brillo diferente.

-Son violetas, casi índigo- apreció en voz alta el rubio al ver con atención las pupilas del mago. Las verdaderas. Solo mostraba las de color blanco cuando sus poderes estaban a tope y cada que venían los refrendos, con ellos aparecía su verdadero tono, uno que solo la madre de Goran conocía.

Cerró por instinto los ojos. Había olvidado que no debía mostrar su tono real de orbes. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Raoul tenía mucho control, ahora mucho más y no solo por esa noche...

Rogó inmensamente por que Raoul no supiese de ese convenio... de esa nueva posesión que tenía.

Ya nada sería igual, pensó con amargura, al tiempo que sus brazos y piernas empezaban a entumecérsele.

Más sin embargo empezó a reparar en que el solo contacto de su cuerpo con el del general le gustaba, constituía una caricia más, una más privada. Jamás le pasó por la cabeza el que Raoul fuese tan bueno en las artes amatorias. Así de cerca, respirándole en la mejilla, como si fuese a besarlo un roce, fino y calculado que le dejaba por completo desarmado.

Luego sin avisos de por medio, el rubio se separó de Goran. En el momento justo e el que éste empezaba a disfrutar del trato.  
Apretó los dientes, pensando en que Raoul no iba a dejar que eso fuese tan fácil. Quizá si hubiese sido él, ya habría dado al traste con la virginidad ajena, rindiéndole de inmediato tributo a tan rara condición. Sin embargo Raoul, al ser más experimentado sabía que una forma de tortura delicada es aquella en la que dejas a tu amante con ganas de ti.

Al no sentir nada más, Goran tuvo que abrir los ojos. No le gustaba ese silencio, que más bien se asemejaba al ojo del huracán.

Abrirlos fue todo un error, pues vio como el rubio empuñaba algo que traía asido de su cadera.

Un látigo. Más bien una fusta de cuero negro, rígida, pero con todo, flexible.

-Separa bien las piernas Goran, esta lección no la recibirás en cualquier sitio, es solo para ti- ordenó Raoul disfrutando de cómo su víctima le veía desde abajo, con odio. Posiblemente Goran no supiera que enojado estaba más guapo y más así de indefenso, a la merced de toda su lujuria.

La malvada sonrisa de Raoul acentuaba sus finos rasgos. Consiguió helarle la sangre a Goran.

Quiso soltarse. Ahora más que nunca, pero le falló la fuerza, apenas si tenía la necesaria para temblar, para respirar, para sentir.

-No... ¡Ni si quiera lo pienses!... no dejaré que me marques- amenazó con una voz fría con autentico rencor.

-¿No me dejarás? Como verás no estas en posición de negarte, además, no recuerdo haberte pedido tu opinión.

Goran se mordió el labio. Era cierto. Mortalmente cierto. Pero no quería que lo marcaran, no así.

-Por... por favor... no lo haga general

-Un avance, ya suplicas como se debe, pero sabrás que seguiré. Lo necesito y tu también.

Goran ya no atinó a responder. Sabía que se estaba portando como un cobarde, cosa que no debía ser. Miró a su contrincante con serenidad.

-Está bien, haz lo que debas hacer- Fue todo lo que murmuró, entregándose.

Raoul estaba exultante. Su presa se mostraba variopinta. Muy entretenida. Al principio pensó en tomarlo con fuerza y ya, pero no, le daría un recuerdo al hechicero, uno que durara lo suficiente... indeleble.

Sin ceremonias golpeó el trasero de Goran, dejando unas cuantas marcas. El hechicero apenas su gimió, pero si que cerró los ojos. Raoul plasmó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Le gustaba que Goran se resistiera, eso lo hacía más delicioso. Si debía domarlo, lo haría de la mejor forma.

A pesar de lo dicho, el pelilila se tensaba un poco tras cada golpe, tratando no gemir. Fácil era decir una cosa, pero cumplirla...

De hecho es excesivo decir que fueron golpes, si bien dejaron huella, no llevaban la fuerza debida. Podría decirse que se trató de caricias, algo fuertes, quizá, pero solo roces.

Goran gimió. No era como pensaba. Nada de lo que el otro le hiciera era como esperaba. Su sangre empezaba a bullir. Su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar nuevamente.  
Si bien es cierto que le había gustado el que Raoul lo tocara y besara, lo que ahora le hacía le gustaba aún más. Le mostraba la fuerza de Raoul, del general.

No podía expresarlo satisfactoriamente, el hecho era que lo saboreaba. Era como si una insana, pero esperada pasión se desatara, como si la lujuria hubiese llegado de improviso como una baldada de agua fría, reptando desde la zona maltratada, hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo, en un fino escalofrío extasiante que le forzaba a cerrar los ojos.

Esa secreta parte suya, ese anhelo mal disimulado le mostraba que desde hace mucho, y sin tenerlo en cuenta había esperado un trato semejante. Quizá por ello se había arriesgado a jugar con fuego. Porque los que habían tenido la gracia de conocer al rubio quedaban siempre con ganas de más.

Era extraño, muy extraño, el sentirse indefenso, pero ahora con ese escalofrío recorriéndole una y otra vez, erizándole los vellos de la piel, descubría que empezaba a cogerle el gusto al asunto.

Pero los níveos golpes cesaron. Raoul no quería dañar la exquisita piel, al menos no mucho, para que fuese irreparable. Así que se solazó con recorrer las largas piernas, con aquél largo objeto.

-¡Ah!... Raoul- gimió Goran sin esperarlo.

El aludido siguió el itinerario de la fusta. Subiendo lentamente hasta llevar cerca de la hombría de Goran y allí, le separó las piernas, un poco más.

El látigo le produjo un escozor extraño, frío pero excitante. La sensación seguía recorriéndole el cuerpo, envolviéndole en una serie de candentes espasmos que lo único que conseguían era acabar en su hombría. No entendía como esos escasos roces le mortificaban así. Ni mucho menos el comprobar en carne propia lo que le causaban. Esa erección suya parecía incapaz de detenerse en su crecer.

Se afianzó más a la tierra debajo de él. Incrustando sus uñas.

Raoul le veía con los ojos entrecerrados. Ciertamente que su hombría estaba dura cual granito, pero todavía debía domar más al hechicero; hacía falta otro poco más para dejarla al descubierto.

La fusta parecía incapaz de detenerse. Como si actuara por voz propia y no por mandato de las manos que la asían. Recorría con parsimonia y sensualidad cada rescoldo de piel. Logró colarse entre las nalgas del hechicero, obteniendo un gemido de protesta con ello.

Le ardía el cuerpo, de tal manera que ya no importaba mucho sus calambres, solo quería sentir ese frío objeto reclamando cada parte de su ser. Porque era el frío de esa cosa lo que le calmaba un poco. Sin embargo su miembro le dolía.

Como si leyera la mente de Goran, Raoul llevó el látigo entre las piernas de aquél y le rozó repetidas veces la dureza que debajo habitaba.

-¡Ah!... mmm, si... así

El delgado objeto le rozaba deliciosamente su palpitante erección, pero solo conseguía esa frugal dicha erectar más su símbolo de masculinidad.  
Sudaba, lo sentía. La tierra bajo su cuerpo empezaba a caldearse aunque nunca como su fogoso ser. Hasta el viento parecía confabularse con el de los ojos verdes porque al tocar la enfebrecida piel lo único que conseguía era excitar más a su dueño, someterlo otro poco.

El sonido de la cascada llegaba amortiguado, al igual que el canto de los grillos; como si la misma naturaleza estuviese contenida, en espera de lo que el elfo pensara hacer con el hechicero. Sumido todo en la expectativa.

La vara se movía de atrás hacia delante. Rozando con mayor fuerza con cada cambio. Logró entretenerse en medio de los testículos de Goran, sin embargo el contacto no duró lo que debería.

Goran quería más, pero no podía hablar para rogar que siguiera.

La sonrisa ladina de Raoul llegó a su máximo. Lo que buscaba por fin lo tenía, por fin lograba poner a Goran excitado, jadeante, y sobre todo anhelante. Quería que el hechicero clamara por su roce, fuese o no sutil. Que se humillara por un poco más. Maltratando al mago obtendría parte de la revancha y quizá un algo más.

Goran estaba abandonado a las sensaciones, le dolía el miembro, si, pero ese mismo dolor le traía un singular placer. Jamás imaginó ser tan masoquista. Tal idea le hizo sonreír levemente.

Raoul reparó en lo hermoso que estaba el pelilargo. No solo por la pose, sino su cuerpo sudoroso, temblando, mientras profería ligeros jadeos y gemidos sensuales, con el rostro rojo y su cabello, su hermoso cabello, esparcido por el suelo de esa rebelde forma.

No se quedó en la contemplación mucho tiempo. Asió con más fuerza el látigo para terminar de recorrer la espalda, los brazos, de arriba a bajo, para inmediatamente después, hacer algo más sutil.

-Ah... no haga eso- Goran gimió sin notar que con lo excitación se volvía más respetuoso en su hablar.

Lo que Raoul inmisericorde le hacía era acariciar lentamente los cabellos con el delgado objeto, torturando al joven elfo con implacables escalofríos que no dejaban de sucederse.

Goran lo sabía, su cabello le traía sensaciones placenteras. Le gustaba que se lo acariciasen sus amantes, aunque jamás lo pedía y muy pocos lo hacían, sin embargo cabía la posibilidad de que el rubio lo supiese al tener el mismo el cabello largo. Con todo, esa sensación no le gustaba, porque le hacían ansiar más. Tal parecía ser como un gatito en busca de un mayor contacto con su amo.

-Si te gusta ¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga?- preguntó el rubio mordaz sin detener su tarea.

-Eso es... por... ¡ah!... basta, no más- decía Goran cansado. Su cuerpo no aguantaba las sutiles caricias, los sensuales roces y se sentía más humillado de que el otro conociera su punto débil y lo sometiera tan fácil, entre estremecimientos de su vulnerable cuerpo.

Los vellos de la nuca de Goran estaban erizados. Quizá más que los del resto de su cuerpo.

-No te he dado permiso de gemir, esclavo.

Goran media cada palabra recibida, pero ese mal trato seguía hechizándole. Podía negarlo, podía seguir fingiendo sentir orgullo, pero lo que quedaba en él era únicamente las enormes ganas de sentir la fuerza de Raoul, sin importar otra cosa. Su candente cuerpo lo necesitaba y ya ni reparaba en lo que sus labios decían.

-Lo... lo siento

Raoul seguía con la tortura, complacido de hallar la debilidad del hechicero.  
Con un ruego en lenguaje mágico, una dríada vino solicita a quitarle la capa a Raoul.

La figura de su general vista a media luz le gustó. Seguía detrás de él. Las ropas que llevaban se le ceñían bastante bien, y la ligera brisa le movía los cabellos, haciéndole ver como un dios, más al estar de espaldas a la luna, ese aire de superioridad se afianzaba. Pudo notar también la dureza bajo su entelada prisión.

Gimió al verla. Quería que el otro acabara. Ya no temía, más que a la crueldad de Raoul, solo necesitaba desfogarse, el orgullo ya estaba en las regiones del olvido.

-por... por favor, mi señor,... termine ya

Por fin lo notó. Era tarde. Raoul era su dueño, el poder del convenio entraba en vigor; en su contra. Raoul era su dueño y podría hacer con él lo que le viniera en gana, esa noche y cualquier otra.*

-¿Qué es lo que deseas, esclavo?- preguntó malicioso el rubio, gozando con cada palabra. Su miembro estaba a tope. Las sensaciones de posesión aumentaban su ya crecida lujuria. Lo había domado, y con tan poco.

-Lo que usted desee, solo tóqueme por favor... castígueme, tómeme, pero por favor hágame algo...- pidió Goran con lágrimas de humillación en sus ojos. Estaba cansado. No soportaba que Raoul se le quedase viendo nada más. Pues su mirada le quemaba más que sus caricias; lo humillaba más que con sus afiladas y mordaces palabras.

La voz de Goran impregnada de sumisión, humillación y cansancio le compadecieron un poco. Sacó su henchido miembro... o al menos se llevó las manos hasta él.

Al ver los movimientos de Raoul, Goran renovó sus temores, pero cerró los ojos. Todo acabaría rápido, pensaba.

Un breve susurro demostró lo que en verdad planeaba en rubio. Las dríadas le trajeron una caja y se apresuraron a abrirla. La dorada guarda, tenía dentro una serie de falos ricamente tallados en diferentes tipos de maderas y por tanto de longitudes diferentes. Con rítmicos cantos, apenas perceptibles (se asemejaban a zumbidos ligeros) rociaron uno de ellos (el más grande y se lo entregaron a Raoul.  
Él iba a tomarlo, pero dejó que las enredaderas invisibles de su dríada lo insertaran.

Las dríadas, característicamente juguetonas, no obedecieron de inmediato. Como si se sumaran a la entereza de Raoul por torturar al mago, deslizaron el objeto frío lleno de aceite perfumado, en medio de las nalgas de Goran, pero sin penetrarle. Con circulares movimientos lentos torturaban la ardiente zona, concentrándose en ese punto en medio de los testículos y el ano (el pirineo)

Las risitas llegaban al hechicero con algo de claridad. Odiaba estar en medio de sus viles jugueteos. Raoul estaba asegurándose de que se arrepintiera mucho por su arrogante actitud de aquella tarde.

-... ¡Ah!... basta... mmm... no

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó Raoul malicioso, a sabiendas de que Goran se negaba más por que le gustaba que por lo opuesto.

Pero las dríadas no daban tregua de ningún tipo. Apenas si dejaban al hechicero el tiempo suficiente para jadear.

Imperceptiblemente el cuerpo de Goran empezó a recibir aquellas atenciones con mayor agrado. Sus caderas se movían levemente, al encuentro con dicho objeto. Su paciencia llegaba al límite y a ese mismo parecían llevarlo las hijas de los elementales de tierra, que, inmisericordes tocaban cada uno de los erógenos puntos del hechicero: sus cabellos, las duras tetillas, sus testículos y parte de su miembro, aunque también gozaban con el vientre bien formado.

Pero las caricias de las invisibles ramas eran escasas, sobre todo allí donde más las ansiaba, en su pene.

Jadeaba. Se escuchaba. Sabía que lo hacía de forma urgida. En cada gemido, en cada jadeo dejaba implícita una súplica, por más, por que aquello se consumara. Su miembro le dolía a horrores y al estar atado no podía tocarlo. Con todo, estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. ¡Solo con unos cuantos roces y maltratos!

No quería venirse, no así. La humillación estaba muy alta.

Entonces la dríada jugó más rozando con la punta su sensible ano, como si fuese a meterlo, pero luego sacándolo, siguiendo el recorrido por toda la extensión de sus carnosas nalgas.

No pudo aguantarlo más y con solo un pellizco de la dríada en sus bolas, se dejó ir. Corriéndose.

Las dríadas reían complacidas de haber logrado su cometido.

Unas lágrimas rebeldes de vergüenza corrieron a gusto por las calientes mejillas de Goran al oírlas. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, para así no ver la, seguramente, triunfante mueca de Raoul.

-¿Tan pronto y ya has acabado?- preguntó Raoul con intención de molestar.

-... ya tuviste lo que buscabas... déjame ir- pidió Goran muy bajito, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por tragarse las lágrimas que acudían en tropel.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es todo?- preguntó Raoul divertido.

Goran lo miró con incredulidad, el cuerpo le dolía a horrores, pero no tanto como su orgullo.

-No, mi querido hechicero, aún falta la mejor parte. Ponte cómodo que esto acaba de empezar.

Ilean no pudo menos que hacerlo. Dos de sus agentes le dijeron que ya había rumores.

No, no era por eso.

Los chismorreos del palacio la dejaban sin cuidado. Hasta la misma aparición de Mayaris, la lombardana no le interesaba en ese momento. Ya más tarde sus agentes le comunicarían todos los pormenores de la visita de la mujer gato.

Solo quería dejar a Surel en un lugar, a salvo, pero lejos de ella.

No supo que contestar a las preguntas de la joven. No estaba haciendo nada malo. De hecho quizá eso fuera lo primero bueno que haría. Entregar a la joven al templo de la Diosa Madre. Era lo mejor. A fin de cuentas la moza bien tenía experiencia con las labores religiosas y en ese lugar sería tratada como princesa.

Si, eso era lo mejor...

Pero Surel no lo vio así. El anunció le vino de improviso, mientras estaban en la posada.  
Sabía que su señora le escondía algo. La obedeció cuando le pidió que se bañara y cambiara. La elfa le trajo una bonita túnica blanca, cómoda, pero hermosa. De lino bordado.  
Comieron algo frugal en la posada (queso, frutas y un poco de vino). Permanecieron en silencio.

Ilean, supo que, de hacerlo, tenía que decirlo con una frialdad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-Debo irme y no puedes acompañarme a todas partes. En realidad no puedo cuidarte todo el tiempo así que te dejaré en el templo de la Diosa- dijo de sopetón, calculadora y con tanta indiferencia, como si la chica no fuese más que un caballo que había que dejar porque tenía la pata lastimada... o sino entorpecería el viaje.

Ilean no supo lo que la chica pensaba, ya que Surel se limitó a asentir. Sin embargo no pudo verla a los ojos.

"Esto es lo mejor" se dijo. No quería que la chica se volviese algo más, aunque ya lo fuese. Además sus múltiples enemigos, bien podrían echar mano a la humana y ella no estaría a salvo así, si se quedaba a su lado.

Algo en Surel pareció romperse, sin embargo no mostró nada. Acostumbrada a los continuos abandonos, alzó la frente aceptando su destino. Total quizá estuviese mejor en el templo que cerca de aquella bola de soldados lujuriosos.  
Una vez que hubieron acabado de comer, salieron. A la escolta se unieron dos o tres hombre, que, se mantenían a respetuosa distancia... como si fuesen guardaespaldas o algo más. Espías, supuso la humana.

Todo eso carecía de sentido la verdad, porque una cosa era que la elfa fuese de rango y otra que sus soldados, o lo que fueran, se portasen así.  
Mientras caminaban, podía notar el bullicio que reinaba en el lugar.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente ya que al parecer era día de mercado.

No faltó comerciante que le quisiera vender su mercancía y así mismo ninguno que no saludara a Ilean.

Surel notaba como algunas personas le reservaban a la elfa cierta atención bastante peculiar. Donde quiera que fueran, se veía una que otra reverencia y a menos que las costumbres élficas fuesen discordantes en ese punto con las de su pueblo, le pareció excesivo dicho trato para una general. Eso parecía más acorde con lo reservado a la nobleza.

No pudo evitar dirigir la vista a Ilean que encabezaba la marcha. Era bella si, pero sus modales distaban de ser los de una noble. Además, se dijo, de serlo, no viajaría a pie y menos con aquella discorde compañía.

Solo cuando llegaron al templo comprendió muchas cosas.  
Todos los sacerdotes y las sacerdotisas se dirigían a Ilean con enorme deferencia, inclinándose en aparatosas reverencias: hasta que alguien la llamó "princesa"

Se sentía estupefacta. La elfa, una princesa. Ahora entendía el proceder de aquella. Seguramente no quería involucrarse más con alguien de su raza: no de la forma que empezaba a darse todo. Ilean no deseaba verse envuelta en dispares chismorreos que la tuvieran a ella implicada. Si, eso debía ser.

Aturdida por aquella información se dejó conducir dócilmente hasta los aposentos de las sacerdotisas. Dejó que la cambiaran y la ungieran sin prestar atención.

Ilean la había dejado, sin despedirse ni nada... típico.

Lo entendía y sin embargo... a pesar de los costosos afeites, vestidos y del remanso de estar cerca de lo divino de nuevo...a pesar de todo... ¿por qué dolía?

No, no debía pensar en ello ahora. Fuese lo que fuese, al menos la elfa se había tomado la molestia de hallarle un buen lugar para vivir...

Todo era tan repentino, sin sentido. Sin el menor d e los sentidos.

Pero ella era fuerte. Había sobrevivido a la esclavitud, sobreviviría a la pena. Lo haría. Se juró. Más también pudo notar que un vago, pero amargo sentimiento se unía a la pena. Algo que iba más allá del frío resentimiento... una insípida negrura que le mordía de lleno el corazón... ese indescifrable sentimiento que la conminaba a pensar en una sola cosa, más que la supervivencia.

Venganza.

La verdad solo Ilean la sabía. Eran muchos los que se aprovecharían de la chica para llegar a ella y eso no lo merecía Surel. Con la sonrisa desparpajada de siempre se encaminó con sus esbirros a la taberna más cercana, mostrándoles a ellos que el asunto quedaba zanjado... nada más alejado de la verdad. Sin embargo la cerveza ayudaría y el sentirse entre sus soldados le recordaría sus deberes. Ella no estaba hecha para sentir...

Ultimó todo, para que sus espías viesen los movimientos de Mayaris y de algunos otros señores de los feudos cercanos al reino, que estaban allí.

La política estaba en un tenso hilo. Quizá Iason no lo viese, pero ella si.

Pronto le llegaron los rumores de lo que las aves le respondieron a Iason. Raoul si iba al reino humano. Como era de esperarse. El rubio sabía sus obligaciones. Ella debería recordárselas a sí misma.

Se presentaría ante su hermano cuando esa "lagartona oportunista" (como solía llamar a la reina gata) se largase. Si eso haría.  
Volvió a la posada tras una interminable ronda de alcohol y malas palabras. La juerga soldadesca. Ya lo extrañaba.

Sin embargo y con todos los devaneos sentimentales, se mareó más de la cuenta. Se fue a descansar un poco. La daga siempre bajo la almohada.  
Había mucho que hacer, poco por dormir y todavía más por olvidar...

Estaba acorralado. El príncipe felino le recorría con calculada calma todo el cuerpo. Torturándolo siempre con esa rasposa lengua, que de momentos, parecía rasgarle la piel y en otros, solo tocarla.

-¡Ah!... señor Tiyagar...- gimió y para su entera sorpresa, tal acto no fue cosecha de la hipocresía; realmente le gustaba el trato del ronroneante desconocido.

-Hueles muy bien, elfo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó sensual el fuerte guerrero, tras inspirar sutilmente en el cuello del elfo gris, tras la oreja, sin dejar de lado el ronroneo que empezaba a escalofriar al naguirian.

-For... ¡ah! Forferían, señor- logró responder, para luego llevarse una mano a la boca y morderse un dedo... el placer, la lujuria que el gato estaba despertando no tenía medida.

Mientras tanto, el depredador felino se solazaba con la visión del elfo que se dejaba en sus manos. La piel del joven era suave. Parecía tratarse de un esclavo, pero de un muy lindo, demasiado, para ser un cualquiera. Quizá el naguirian fuese un príncipe.  
Olvidó eso al notar que el elfo, imperceptiblemente, casi por casualidad, empezaba a dejarle paso... entre sus bien torneadas piernas.

Sonrió de medio lado y al verle Forferían pensó que era encantador. Muy sensual. El alto hombre leopardo, se veía más como un tigre siberiano, un leopardo de las nieves. Su tez era morena en unos sitios, casi dorada, mientras que su pelaje (o cabello) era de un tono blanco, muy exótico y todo ello remarcado por los desconcertantes ojos de color violeta. Enmarcada por un mechón de pelo negro sobre la nariz, los demás gajos de fleco eran del color de la nieve. Detrás de éstos estaba un oscuro antifaz de finas marcas moteadas hasta las mejillas que favorecían el ya de por si bello rostro...

Y su cuerpo bastante bien constituido y de musculatura arrobadora, pero no exagerada; como si el hombre estuviese bien proporcionado, bien hecho por una secreta deidad.

Sin embargo Tiyagar no le concedió más tiempo a las contemplaciones (él también apreciaba la bella anatomía del elfo) así que sin recato, lamió nuevamente ese suculento cuerpo, guardando el sabor de cada nuevo trozo de piel probado. Era una presa deliciosa.

Forferían temblaba, de placer. Le gustaba mucho ese incesante y sexy ronroneo. Desconcertaba, pero era muy agradable.  
Sin pudor alguno, se restregó contra aquél hombre que lo estaba llevando a la cima. Gimió al sentirlo tan duro como él. Ambas erecciones atrapadas entre las cortas faldillas (eso era lo único que ambos traían) llegaron a tocarse. El roce fue la gloria. Todos los vellos de su cuerpo respondieron ante aquello.

El lombardano gruñó ante el salaz contacto. No esperaba que su presa se mostrase así de lúbrica. Sonrió complacido. Hacía bastante que no le sorprendían así.

El elfo comenzaba a gemir. De una manera tan húmeda y urgida, retorciéndose de placer entre sus brazos. Luego de aquél contacto "casual" decidió mostrar su agradecimiento al joven elfo. Lo recargó en la improvisado lecho y con inusitada fuerza, lo levantó solo un poco, para poder hacerse con el sensual apéndice recién erguido del gris elfo.

Apartó de un tirón la estorbosa tela que representaba el último vilo de decoro. No solo arrancó la tela, sino también un gemido. Forferían se estaba dejando llevar. No tenía y a muy claro si eso estaba o no bien. Y dejó de importar al sentir aquella inquietante lengua en su zona más erógena.

Lamió despacio, intencionadamente. Yendo desde la parte áspera de su lengua a la suave, (la parte del dorso de la misma) escuchando extasiado los jadeos contenidos del elfo gris.

Forferían buscó más contacto, pero el depredador felino no se lo concedió, pues mejor pensó llegar a otros terrenos.

-¡Ah!... ¡Tiyagar!...- gimió azorado, al sentir aquella lengua como un ser vivo colándose por su secreto agujero.

El aludido no respondió. A pesar de que el elfo se mostraba irrespetuoso al tratarlo por su nombre no le molestó, al contrario. Le alzó las caderas hasta que solo la cabeza del naguirian quedó en la cama.

Forferían trataba de buscar donde agarrarse. Sus piernas fueron acomodadas en los fuertes hombros del guerrero gato, quien con sus manos le separaba las nalgas, al tiempo mismo que le sostenía con todo su poder, para que no cayera. La lengua entrando y saliendo.

-¡Oh!... mmm... ¡Si!

Larga, muy larga era y toda ella se colaba en su interior, haciéndole estremecer. Dio un pequeño salto cuando Tiyagar logró hacerse con su próstata. La presionaba una y otra vez, para luego dejarla en paz y dedicarse a la zona circundante. Gimiendo desaforado rogaba que el hombre leopardo siguiese mandándole corrientes de pasión electrizantes, por medio del roce con tan sensible punto.

Tiyagar lo veía tratando de contener los más impúdicos gemidos, sin lograrlo. El elfo se veía hermoso cuando se dejaba arrastrar por la pasión. Salió de su interior. Dejó que el chico retomara un poco su agitada respiración.

Forferían abrió a tiempo los ojos para ver como aquél atractivo felino se quitaba su taparrabos, dejando al descubierto una ansiosa erección. Una mata de pelo albino le cubría la hombría y los músculos de las piernas las realzaban en belleza.  
Tragó duro. Ansiaba unirse con el hombre. Y no le molestó mostrarlo. Abrió sus piernas sutilmente invitándolo.

Tiyagar sonrió ampliamente. Con sus grandes manos agarró al elfo por las nalgas, separándolas. La piel del elfo estaba sudorosa, casi como la propia. De un empujón metió la mitad, al ver que el elfo lo resistía metió lo que faltaba de otro golpe.

-¡Ah!... -gritó extasiado echando el cuello atrás, exponiéndose a los filosos colmillos gatunos. Pero el gato no hizo eso. Con un sentimiento de posesividad inundándolo, cargó con el níveo cuerpo hasta recargarlo a la pared. Con una mano acercó más el cuerpo jalando una pierna, con la otra mantuvo el equilibrio del joven, tomándolo por la espalda. Sus dedos cerrándose levemente sobre el vibrante cuello.  
Sin esperarlo en medio de su pasión Forferían sintió como algo se enrollaba en su cintura, como una cuerda suave, tibia... muy viva.

Abrió a reniego los ojos que por éxtasis cerrara, para ver qué cosa era aquello que lo sujetaba. Cual fue sino su sorpresa al encontrarse con que se trataba de la afelpada cola del hombre-leopardo. Blanca, suave y moteada con esas finas marcas medio azulinas, medio grisáceas. La fuerza con que se asía a su cuerpo era inusitada y la suave caricia implicada en aquél dominante gesto le hizo temblar.

Sabía que no debía, que tenía que parar... el ya tenía dueño, pero quizá fuese por eso, por sentir que se rebelaba, que gemía y actuaba así de ardientemente: desconociéndose.

Buscó desesperado los labios de aquél hombre. Ambos se movían con fiereza, con pasión desmedida, sin importarles el si los escuchaban o no. Las arremetidas eran furiosas y en respuesta Forferían mascujaba, entregado, los labios del príncipe. Los húmedos y posesivos besos se sucedían. El intercambio de salivas era sensual. Todo iba muy rápido, pero no parecían conformes. Se iban sumergiendo cada vez más y más en la marea de fuego del éxtasis.

Más rápido, más adentro, más profundo, más fuerte, más, siempre más. Ambos entregados a lo que sus latientes cuerpos dictaban, ambos sudando gustosos y prodigándose mutuamente toda pasión de la que eran capaces.

Salvaje, así fue su encuentro y las embestidas. Era como si quisieran destrozarse mutuamente, comerse el uno al otro. Y mientras la vorágine seguía Tiyagar no cesaba de hacer ese ruidito tan apasionante (ronronear). Aunque a esas alturas más parecía un rugido que otra cosa.

De donde llegaba el fuego que los consumía era difícil de saber. Solo se entregaban, lo hacían fuerte, muy fuerte. Rápido, más. No era suficiente.

Forferían enlazó sus brazos en el augusto cuello ajeno y se apretó más al sentir como el orgasmo venía. Su vientre dolía... todo el estaba destrozado, pero no le impidió ello gritar desfogado al sentir su caliente semilla abandonándole.

El ambiente estaba impregnado del aroma de ambos cuerpos. Salado, el olor se volvió salado. Al notar los pequeños dientes del elfo pegados a su hombro, no logró seguir más tiempo y con un fuerte golpe (que le hizo empalarse del todo en el elfo) se derramó, notando que el elfo se quejaba, seguramente de dolor.

Sus respiraciones estaban desbocadas, sin embargo, ninguno hizo esfuerzos por separarse. Había sido muy intenso, más de lo que cada uno esperara.

Permanecieron juntos, muy juntos, hasta que sus corazones encontraron su natural cause.  
La fragancia masculina de ambos llenándolos, cobijándolos...

Goran no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado como si se tratara de una broma que no acababa de entender.

Escuchó un efímero murmullo en lengua mágica y por fin su cansado cuerpo cayó en la hierba. Las dríadas lo liberaban.

Su pecho bajaba y subía con una alarmante rapidez, misma que no parecía a gusto con irse pronto.

Se quedó allí, descansando, en espera de que sus oídos lo hubiesen engañado y que Raoul no estuviera más allí.

Por un momento el rubio no hizo ni dijo nada. Estaba disfrutando enormemente de la escena, así que ¿Para que estropearla, con palabras?

El mago se veía del todo tierno así abatido y confuso. Sonrió malignamente al ver como Goran se engañaba, creyendo que estaba solo. Veía los enormes esfuerzos del hechicero por creerlo.

Cuando por fin su corazón cesó de batir cual tambor y sus fuerzas regresaron, se dirigió al lago a lavarse.

Haciendo un cuenco en sus manos lo llenó de agua y se roció con ella el rostro. Todo estaba como cuando llegó en la tarde. Así mismo al no oír a Raoul, estuviese o no allí decidió ignorarlo.  
Con vacilantes pasos se adentró en la baja laguna que en su centro, no le llegaba más allá del corazón. Poco profundo.

No importaba lo que el general dijera, no quería seguir con él. Solo quería que se largara y ahora que estaba libre se propuso no dejarse atrapar de nuevo.

Goran se veía lindo, con ese aire derrotado en su semblante y las finas gotas de agua confundiéndose con las de sudor que limpiaban. Sus largos cabellos ondulantes perdiéndose cual largos eran, en las profundidades. Y todo exquisitamente bañado por ese impulso infantil de tratar de ignorarlo.

Había quebrado su orgullo, pero faltaba aún más.

Con un hechizo de levitación llegó a espaldas de Goran y sin darle importancia a que se le mojaran los pantalones, descendió limpiamente.

Goran se sobresaltó al sentir las manos del otro ciñéndose a su talle. La hombría de Raoul estaba durísima, pegada a sus nalgas desnudas.

-No me toques- espetó furioso sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, hasta deshacer el abrazo.

Raoul se limitó a verlo retroceder.

Con el forcejeo la ropa se le había mojado por entero, dejando su blanca camisa pegada a su pecho. Al igual que sus calzas. El agua no calmaba su dureza y la expresión de animal acorralado de Goran solo acentuaban ese rasgo depredador que afloraba en él.

Goran no podía creerlo ¿Qué no era suficiente para Raoul? No definitivamente. Quiso otorgarle una mirada en la que le mostraba que no estaba dispuesto a ceder... desafiándolo ahora que ya no disponía del elemento sorpresa. Y sin embargo... no esperaba que ver el varonil cuerpo del rubio que se dejaba adivinar tras las mojadas prendas le gustara.

Un traicionero sonrojo le indicó a su enemigo la verdad o al menos intuyó que Raoul comprendía sus pensamientos porque le otorgó una sonrisa francamente presumida.

No sabía bien por que, pero su cuerpo empezaba a gritarle advertencias. Quería huir, pero su mente le obligaba a quedarse y plantar cara a la ya de por si difícil situación.

No tenía el menor de los sentidos lo que le ocurría. Deseba a Raoul y lo sabía de sobra, y sin embargo se mostraba arisco con él... sin dejar de retroceder. Debía alejarse... irse, pero si lo hacía corría el enorme riesgo de no terminar a tiempo sus rezos y refrendos, permitiendo con ello que sus poderes se debilitaran. Era esa noche o nunca.

Maldijo entre dientes. Raoul parecía gozar de su turbación y de su desafío; no dejaba de avanzar.

Pronto quedaría acorralado sino hacía algo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer Raoul, así que sino te importa...

-Si que me importa Goran. Te dije que esto aún no terminaba.

-Pues para mí a terminado, así que ¡aléjate!- amenazó esperando que su voz sonara fuerte y no turbada.

Estaba ya cerca de la cascada. Las frías gotas de agua le llegaban como rocía a su caliente piel. Ya no había a donde huir y sin poderes no podía levitar.

-Déjame en paz Raoul... ya me humillaste ¿no? Entonces ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Te equivocas. Como podrás notar, has tenido cierto efecto en mí que por supuesto debes remediar.

-Lo haré luego del refrendo...

-No soy idiota Goran, así que por favor, deja de pensar en tus poderes. Lo que quiero es tu persona. Tus habilidades mágicas deberán esperar otro poco.

-¡Qué no lo entiendes, debo hacerlo ya, antes de que la luna desaparezca tras la cascada!

-Lo sé, así que entre más prisa te des en entender tu situación, más pronto tendrás lo que deseas.

Goran sopesó aquello. Indudablemente Raoul se estaba divirtiendo con ello. Al hacerle ver que todo era culpa suya y eso bien que lo sabía ya. Además el rubio bien podía tomarlo por la fuerza de nuevo, pero, al parecer quería que él se ofreciera...

Pero el hechicero estaba dolido consigo mismo por disfrutar de las humillaciones a las que lo sometió el general, tanto así que no deseaba verse en semejante situación de nuevo. Sin embargo ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos del convenio. Jamás debió haber dejado que Raoul viera su tono real de ojos. Una irracional sensación de obediencia hacia el rubio se lo confirmó.

Raoul tenía toda la razón, o en parte, así que suspirando resignado se acercó a él.

-Veo que al fin comprendes.

-Voy a matarte general... por esto

-Eso me suena familiar- admitió de buena gana Raoul.

Goran no dijo ya nada. Se pegó al fuerte cuerpo de Raoul, rogando secretamente que el rubio hiciese todo.

Raoul apreció el bello espécimen que tenía tan cerca, ciñó la esbelta cintura y le susurró al oído- Siente como me has puesto- al tiempo que sujetaba a Goran mucho más fuerte, rozando su erección con el plano vientre desnudo.

Goran evitó por cualquier medio gemir. Raoul estaba terriblemente sensual, así de demandante y... mojado. Además cuando le dijo aquello sonó a verdad, sin ese acento mordaz... solo la verdad.

Nuevamente se preguntó por que se sentía así. Por qué no simplemente se entregaba y ya.

Lo supo de improviso. No quería entregarse. Quería que Raoul lo forzara, para así tener la excusa de haber sido tomado contra su voluntad. Ya que de otra manera no podía vivir con ello. Su excesivo orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Por otro lado cabía la pequeña pregunta ¿Realmente era por eso? ¿O quizá le gustó el maltrato recibido hacía unos momentos, viéndose incapacitado para decirlo a voz en cuello?

A pesar de que su cuerpo clamaba por el del general, su mente decía cosas estúpidas y esas mismas estupideces le llevaron a empujar de nueva cuenta a Raoul y cuando trató de alejarse escuchó como el rubio pronunciaba algo. Sin sus votos no entendió el hechizo hasta que le dio de lleno.

Las frías aguas se volvieron espirales que tomaron sus muñecas, solidificándose cual si fuesen amarras, un poco más fuertes que las ramas que antes le aprisionaran.

Con pavor Goran vio que su atacante volvía a acercarse. Trató de quitarse el agua de encima, pero esta no cedía, aunque a diferencia de las dríadas, las ondinas que lo sostenían no le lastimaban.

-Te di la oportunidad de entregarte Goran, pero veo que te gusta más estar atado- dijo malicioso el rubio gozando de tener acorralado al elfo hechicero.

Por fin Goran entendía que había caído en la trampa y de lleno. Lo que Raoul realmente esperaba de él era poder someterlo.

Lo más extraño de todo, es que este elfo nada tenía que ver con el que en la tarde tratara. Como si Raoul fuese dos personas diferentes.  
No, más bien podía decirse que esta personalidad solo afloraba poco, aún con todo, era éste el verdadero Raoul...

Trató de resistirse. No notaba que con ello encendía más a un Raoul de por sí caliente e insatisfecho.  
Los constantes serpenteos del esbelto cuerpo de Goran le atraían más que el verlo sometido. La fuerza del carácter del hechicero constituía en sí mismo un aliciente.

Llevó sus manos para tocar la renuente anatomía.

-¡Suéltame Raoul o juro que te arrepentirás!- espetó Goran mientras buscaba alejarse de ese contacto... así como jurarse que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero el general solo rió. Le gustaba que el temperamento cambiante del hechicero. Sin embargo su paciencia de cazador tenía límites y ya ansiaba poseerlo...

Goran vio como sus palabras en lugar de amedrentar al general lo ponían más a punto.

-No voy a soltarte. Me perteneces y ya es tiempo de que lo sepas... de que lo sientas- musitó sensual el general, mientras recorrías la tersa piel de Goran.

Nuevamente quería evitar cualquier sonido que proviniera de su garganta.

Las grandes manos del general eran suaves, mucho más de lo que la imaginación supusiera de alguien con semejante y rudo cargo. Goran sintió como esas manos varoniles tocaban su miembro, fuertemente.

-¡Ah!... no Raoul

-General- lo corrigió Raoul, no sin antes apretar más el miembro que ya comenzaba a endurecerse.

Nuevamente Goran caía en el hechizo. Raoul era arrobador cuando mostraba esa arrolladora fuerza.

-¡Ah!... por favor, general... no

Con otro conjuro Raoul había apresado su hombría con un anillo de agua, que sin importar la sustancia, apretada mucho.

-Con esto me aseguro de que no acabes antes- murmuró sexy y Goran tuvo que apartar el rostro, ya que esa inmisericorde acción consiguió erectar del todo su miembro, lo cual dolía otro poco.

Acto seguido Raoul mostró cuán creativo podía ser, por que con esas mismas acuáticas amarras, logró preparar a Goran.

-¡Agh!... ya... basta... por favor... ¡no!... de... detente- rogaba Goran para que esa columna de agua no siguiera colándose por su interior. Pero la ondina no cesaba de meterse, hasta que halló la pequeña protuberancia de la próstata y en ella concentró todos sus ataques.

Goran gritó con ello. Su cuerpo sintió una energía electrizante correr por su cuerpo, como si en vez de ser una ondina fuese un elemental del trueno, lo que lo invadiera. No conforme con ello, las amarras de agua levantaron un poco el cuerpo de Goran, abriéndole de paso las piernas y sujetando éstas con sus tobillos, dejándolo en una pose tan impúdica como en la primera ocasión que lo sometió.

-Ge-ne-ral... por favor, no... ¡ah! Ya... no siga- murmuró Goran, esperando que el otro cesara, pero a su vez que no fuese esa fría sustancia la que lo tomara sino una más templada... más suave. Su rostro estaba arrebolado. Sentía como sus cabellos eran mecidos por la ondina, dentro de las aguas y en esa pose, estaba a la total merced del libertino general. Ladeaba su rostro en busca de no mostrar lo que en verdad sentía.

La ondina era una experta que conducía las frías aguas por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole gemir desesperado.

-Debo seguir Goran o te lastimaré- dijo Raoul y si su tono no fuese burlón habría sonado comprensivo.

-No importa... solo... por favor... termine con esto...- jadeó Goran exhausto.

Raoul sonrió ya tenía lo que quería. Sacó su miembro. Con otro conjuro logró lubricarse. Tomó con fuerza las caderas del hechicero y le abrió las nalgas. Se incrustó con fuerza, hasta el fondo.

-¡Ah!...- gimió Goran... se sentía lleno. La ondina no había abandonado su cuerpo y Raoul arremetía sin piedad.

Los gemidos de Goran lo incitaban a seguir y de inmediato localizó la próstata del hechicero. Le tocó muy despacio, haciendo que Goran gimiera desbocado.

Dolía, si, pero también le gustaba. El dolor nada se comparaba con la sensación deliciosa que le producía Raoul en su próstata, la presión no cedía y eso le gustaba. Se afianzó más a las acuáticas amarras, mientras Raoul arremetía una y otra vez sin piedad.

En adelante las mismas aguas, le abrían las nalgas a Goran, con lo que Raoul podía concentrarse en penetrar con toda su energía portentosa.

Goran dejó escapar por fin sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Duele?- preguntó el general, con toda la intención.

-So... solo un poco... ¡ah!- concedió Goran con voz totalmente sumisa.

Raoul se apresuró a beber la salina agua, recorriendo con su diestra lengua la mejilla roja.

Su miembro iba y venía, pero el palpitante de Raoul, así como sus caricias posesivas le hacía olvidarse de él. El terrible dolor iba en aumento. Su vientre se contraía. Y sin embargo inconscientemente apretaba más aquél símbolo masculino que irrumpía tan adentro de sí. Tan caliente, tan enorme y palpitante, contrastando con la fina pátina de agua de la ondina, fundiéndose ambas para extasiar aún más al hechicero.

Por su mente jamás pasó el que la magia pudiese obrar semejantes prodigios y mucho menos el vivirlos en carne propia.

-Por... favor... más... más fuerte- pedía Goran en medio del delirio.

-¿Así?- Preguntó excitado Raoul, dándole a Goran lo que quería. Ahora el rubio estaba dejándose llevar. Las apretadas entrañas del hechicero le extasiaban. Todavía más la sensación de humedad entre ambos. Además el ver a Goran amarrado acuciaba más ese sentimiento de posesión y de fuerza en él. Le gustaba mucho ver el frágil cuerpo de Goran temblando bajo su cuerpo, por su causa, por tener dentro su ansiosa hombría.

Pensar en ello le hizo aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

-¡Ah!... mi señor... por favor... quiero venirme...- pidió Goran

Por fin Goran estaba vencido. Así que sin más ceremonias Raoul retiró el anillo de agua del pene del de los cabellos lilas.

Su propia ropa le excitaba más al estar húmeda y ceñirse a su cuerpo, mientras Goran no cesaba de jadear sensual. Arremetió con fuerza salvaje, pensando en que por fin había vencido, pegándose más a ese cuerpo tierno y temblante. , hasta que oyó como el otro gritaba "mi señor"  
¡Oh diosa! jamás pensó que estar con Goran lo llevase a tener semejante orgasmo, pues terminó casi al mismo tiempo que su amante.

Ambos estaban cansados, pero Raoul no quería terminar aún. La ondina fue aminorando su agarre hasta dejar el cuerpo semiinconsciente de Goran en brazos del general.

-Ahora solo me aseguraré de repetirlo- musitó a sabiendas de que el hechicero no estaba del todo dormido.

Goran despertó de golpe, sintiendo como Raoul permanecía dentro suyo a pesar de haber derramado su semilla. Al oír esas palabras se alarmó.

-¿Se... señor?- Se atrevió a preguntar al notar que Raoul se las arreglaba para sujetar su cuerpo con un brazo mientras el otro recogía y mezclaba ambas simientes.

Raoul exultante notó el miedo en aquella varonil voz.

Cuando los largos dedos buscaron su vientre lo comprendió todo.

-¡NOOO!- gritó Goran intentando alejarse del general

Raoul rió abiertamente. Goran estaba asustadísimo y no era para menos. No había subestimado al mago, el conocía el hechizo a pesar de ser magia reservada para los hijos de la diosa.

-¡Piedad!... ¡no lo haga!...

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Raoul realmente divertido.

-Si me somete así... mi poder... ¡Mi poder se verá reducido a la mitad!- jadeó desesperado renovando sus esfuerzos por soltarse, sin el menor resultado. Aunque nadie podía culparlo por intentarlo, ya que el rubio general no cesaba de llevar a cabo el ritual.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-¡Por supuesto!... ya no podré ser maestro hechicero.

-Te equivocas. Únicamente tu poder se someterá a mí... igual que tu cuerpo.

-¡No!... haré lo que quieras... ¡lo que sea! Pero no lo hagas, por favor... - rogó Goran completamente abatido.

Por fin eso dio resultado. Raoul lo dejó y Goran quedó aún unido a él.

-Mírame Goran- ordenó el general- te dejaré solo por que tu poder me conviene, pero deberás demostrarme que harás todo lo que te ordene de ahora en adelante.

El hechicero vio a los ojos con renuencia a Raoul y musito una respuesta afirmativa.

No era necesario que Raoul lo marcara como un esclavo... el ya lo era.

-Bien, ahora muéstrame tu lealtad. Déjame ver tu refrendo.

Goran suspiró al sentir como Raoul por fin salía de su cuerpo.

-Debo lavarme primero- dijo todo rojo, odiándose por ser tan débil y mostrarse como si tuviese menos de cien años...

-No será necesario, yo te lavaré- murmuró sensual el general.

-¡No!... es... decir, no es necesario... yo puedo, hacerlo solo.

-Dije que es necesario y que yo lo haré ¿Qué parte no entendiste?- preguntó enojándose un poco.

Goran tembló al ver en las esmeraldas orbes del otro la amenaza.

-Co... como diga... mi señor- dijo al fin tragándose su orgullo. Todo era mejor que el que Raoul lo marcase, como lo había hecho el gran Iason Minkaisel con ese humano moreno...

Riki no podía creer que nadie se tomara enserio el quesque regalo e los lombardanos. O la ingenuidad de Iason era mucha o quizá solo fingiese no saber nada al respecto.

Pero tener cerca de uno de los guardianes del reino de la muerte... es decir... eso no era lo que se dice alentador.

Como sea. Lo importante ahora era encontrar la forma de buscar a sus amigos y sacarlos de allí. Y si antes creyera que debía liberarlos por el sentimiento de culpa que lo invadía, ahora debía hacerlo por algo más apremiante: el salvarlos del horowolf.

Aprovechando que nadie parecía otra su presencia, se escabulló de la fiesta, hasta que estuvo seguro de que los tamboriles ya no se escuchaban.

Se dejó llevar hasta el lugar más profundo del castillo. Por fortuna el bueno Forferían le había dado un cristal guía, mediante el cual podía saber a ciencia cierta donde estaban los aposentos de Iason. Cosa útil porque a fin de cuentas si lo deseaba volvería fingiendo que no sabía nada de nada.

Los pasajes se fueron volviendo cada vez más raros. Posiblemente los rumores sobre el castillo de los Minkaisel eran verdaderos; un laberinto milenario. Pero una cosa eran las habladurías en las que siempre se entretiene el vulgo y otra la realidad. Esa realidad que parecía aplastarle. Pronto, la sensación de claustro y mareo no tuvo igual. Tuvo que detenerse en una pared a descansar... tuvo que hacerlo por que todo ese oscuro mundo de pasajes sin fin iluminados algunos parcamente, otros a oscuras, amenazaban con devorarlo.

Más o menos tambaleante se dirigió a una de las habitaciones que estaba iluminada. Ya estando allí notó que la luz era diferente. En vez de ser ambarina o blanca, era azul... de un azul pálido, muy bello. Una sensación de paz, tranquilidad, pero sobre todo de añejo respeto le hizo estremecer y volver a los cabales que creyera perdidos.

Se fijo mejor en el lugar. Parecía un calco de la sala del trono de la que saliera, solo que la piedra fría de mármol, estaba algo desgastada, aunque no por ello, menos apabullante.

Lo que le sacó de sitió casi sacudiéndole la razón de nuevo, fue el ver en un trono una figura conocida.

-¿Iason?- dijo al ver al rubio, pero éste no contestó.

Al ver mejor se percató de que no tenía nada que ver con Iason, se parecía, si, pero era un poco más alto y fuerte. Además sus níveos cabellos caían en cascada hasta el mismo suelo.

-Te equivocas humano. Yo soy el gran Orferius Minkaisel... el padre de Iason.

*El convenio, viene a ser un trato entre la diosa y el aspirante a Hechicero. Ella le prodiga poderes, si, pero con ellos la responsabilidad de consagrarse a alguien, ser su esclavo. Esa una especie de maldición, ya que con ello la diosa obliga al poseedor del Poder a entrenarse, para así jamás quedar vulnerable ante ese posible amo. Por eso ella se muestra implacable con quienes han sido sometidos (es decir, hallados con la guardia baja, como el caso de Goran) así que de ahora en adelante, Raoul tiene bajo su dominio al hechicero.

Supone complicaciones engorrosas y hasta ahora, nadie más que la madre de Goran conocía la verdadera esencia de hijo. Los elfos de la dinastía Minkaisel, creen que la esencia se guarda en los ojos y con ellos el poder del espíritu.

 _Continuara..._


	14. Preparaciones

Sudaba profusamente.

Recibía uno, dos mandobles, pero todos débiles. Su antiguo compañero de juegos no era rival para él. Sin embargo la pelea se la tomaba muy en serio. Un remate, dos, tres. En esos escasos movimientos y floretes y ya tenía a su adversario mordiendo el polvo... a la par que maldecía.

Rió levemente mientras ayudaba a que el otro se incorporara.

-Cada día eres más fuerte- declaró el vencido con un tono que pretendía ser amargo, pero sonó burlón.

-O cada día te da por caerte con mayor antelación que la sesión anterior- concedió el otro

-Vamos Katze... digo "majestad" si vuestro augusto trasero no está tan dolorido como el mío justo es que me honre con menos gazmoñería- rezongó teatral el vencido.

-Y en el proceso Daryl, dejas las "gentiles formas" preparándote mejor para una sesión de levantamiento de tarros de la mejor cerveza Iterlinga- volvió a reír el rey.

Mientras el bullicio propio de la cuidad empezaba a despuntar junto con los rayos solares. Los comerciantes empezaban sus trajines de cada día. Los soldados se entrenaban. Uno que otro pastor salía de las puertas de la ciudadela para llevar a sus ovejas a dar cuenta de los verdes pastos de primavera.

Tanto Katze como Daryl saludaban a las personas madrugadoras como ellos.

Todas las mañanas antes de asomar el alba se veía similar cuadro. Ambos amigos enfrentados, hasta que uno de los dos besaba el suelo. Se podía, a bien decir, que todo estaba en su sitio. Que no se trataba sino de dos hombres cualesquiera. Pero nada más lejano de lo real.

Así mismo cada sirviente en el reino del gran pelirrojo, el ganador de ésta y todas las demás amistosas contiendas, sabía que ese era el único momento de esparcimiento que se concedían mutuamente.

Sin embargo aquella mañana estaba todo más movido que de continuo. Dicho sea de paso, por que según se rumoreaba ya llegaba la hora de las bodas sagradas del rey... con un elfo.

No era precisamente que el elfo fuera consorte de Katze... del rey Katze y al mismo tiempo si. Eso solo los sacerdotes del buen Dios Cielo lo entendían con precisión.

La plebe en cambio, solo rumiaba los dimes y diretes. Todo aquello que de cotilleo podían sacar de aquél insólito suceso.

Pero no era insólita la raza, el rito, o el sexo de la pareja del rey, había tanto hombres como mujeres en los harenes reales; ni si quiera aquellos detalles lejos de comprensión popular, ya que, a fin de cuentas los misterios divinos, eran eso, misterios y ellos, como siervos no podían cuestionar lo que el Señor de las lluvias y Amo de los vientos decretase.

No, más bien lo raro, por llamarlo de algún modo era que ellos esperaban la unión de dos reyes y en cambio el elfo Iason Minkaisel mandaba a un primo. Ni si quiera a su hermana Ilean. Eso sonaba a grosería, se lo viera por donde se lo viera, se decían las buenas gentes del reino de Katze. Más sin embargo, a pesar de la supuesta afrenta, Katze estaba de acuerdo, en vez de mandar él también un suplente.

Eso si que hablaba bien de su señor. Del señor de las costumbres renovadas y sonrisas escasas, si, pero de grandes responsabilidades. A fin de cuentas el señor de los cabellos de fuego se lo tomaba con mayor entrega que el supuesto gran elfo.

Fuera como fuese ya todos se aprestaban para la singular ceremonia. Cada uno con esperanzas o recelos, pero igualmente adelantando lo mejor del convite. El señor Katze no se merecía otra cosa, no señor. Así que la mayoría procuraba a bien o mal, dar lo mejor de sí mismos. Pero en algunos sitios el polvo era más pertinaz que en otros. Parecía que las doncellas formaban un férreo ejército en contra de las telarañas y el polvo acumulado en dos que tres tapices. Y mientras se trabajaba también se llegaba a entonar una que otra balada que rememoraba las glorías de antaño.  
Sin embargo, mientras se limpiaba o se ponían a reposar los manjares en exquisitas salsas para que adquiriesen el exacto sabor.  
Aderezadas esas actividades con los alegres comentarios picantes de más de una mozuela que imaginaba a un hermoso pero delicado elfo entre los fuertes pero suaves brazos del rey. Todas las demás compañeras, ya se tratara de lavanderas, cocineras o costureas, se sonrojaban con profusión y fingían reñir a la osada, pero por dentro dejaban germinar la semilla de la imaginación de tales fantasías, con lo que se cosechaban nuevas y maliciosas risillas cómplices. Por que, a fin de cuentas su señor era sumamente atractivo.

Si, a pesar de lo raro todo seguía igual. O al menos a si lo consideraba Daryl. De cierta forma le hubiese gustado que su señor hubiera contraído nupcias con una humana y ya tuviera a un heredero antes de aquél susodicho rito...

El era un soldado y no podía evitar maldecir a las menos tres saludables veces al día por aquél acontecimiento, aunque también maldecía hasta por el insolente paseo de una mosca ante sus ojos. Cuanto más que al comentarle a su señor, éste reía o dejaba por un lado sus preocupaciones como aminorándolas. Eso redoblaba sus esfuerzos por evidenciar todo su repertorio de malas palabras que conocía, hasta inventar unas de su propia cosecha.

Y a más de una de ellas el rey decía solícitamente tras una risa clara, que solo con el compartía, que se preocupaba de más. Pero ¿y como no hacerlo? Su señor había de formar lazos que no terminaba de entender debido a que los tozudos monjes solo compartía tales asuntos con los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, además del jefe supremo de todos ellos, el mismo rey.

Posiblemente su pelirrojo señor y amigo poseía toda la razón que se cupiera esperar, sin embargo el asunto no empezaba por ello a ser de su agrado.  
Lo que mitigaba sus cada vez más prolíficas rabietas era el saber que, a pesar de todo sus entrenamientos seguían iguales. No importaba que fuera el perdedor de continuo, sabía que si perdía era ante el mejor.

La cosa, el embrollo que giraba en su mente con relación al elfo, parecía algo rayano en los celos... mismos que estaban del todo justificados. No era que deseara estar con su señor de otra forma que no fuese la amistad, ( eso quería afirmarse) sin embargo, temía que, con la llegada del elfo, las actividades, así como las constantes obligaciones de Katze aumentasen, dejando así una brecha infranqueable con aquél a quién desde niño se juró proteger.

No iba a ser nada sencillo y menos aún con esos constantes divagues de las doncellas que se comentaban por los pasillos del palacio y, pensó con amargura, no solo allí, sino también por ancho y alto de toda la cuidad. En cada uno de ellos figuraba su señor atendiendo de forma algo apasionada a un idealizado elfo...

Idealizado por que ninguna de ellas conocía el nombre del desposado. Pero él si que lo conocía, casi en persona y de verdad que todos los epítetos del mundo concordaba con el rubio general, menos el de "delicado". Sus hazañas contra todo tipo de razas eran proverbiales, cuando no fantásticas, más sin embargo la verdad que en ellas se encerraba mostraban a un veterano de más de 700 años.

"Delicado, ¡ja! Si como no, y yo soy una tierna doncella de Azhu" pensó divertido. Quizá era cierto que las preocupaciones estaban de más. Se dijo con amargura que estaba siendo mucho más idiota que de continuo y el motivo ciertamente que empezaba a causarle tensión... quizá si eran celos después de todo.

-

No, podía ser de ninguna manera posible. De hecho tuvo que restregarse los ojos para asegurarse de eliminar tal fantasía. Sin embargo, luego de hacerlo, notó con horror que la aparición no se desvanecía. Es decir no era ningún efecto de óptica... aunque quizás si que podría ser una maldición.

-No soy un fantasma si eso es lo que piensas, humano- aclaró el desconocido que afirmaba ser el padre de Iason, en un tono que si mal no estaba sonó un poco burlón.

-Eso, ... eso no puede ser verdad. Orferius Minkaisel falleció hace casi mil años- dijo rotundamente Riki, como si con ello consiguiese que el extraño rubio de largos cabellos se desvaneciera.

-Lo que afirmas puede a bien ser verdad. Sin embargo también es verdad que nos encontramos en un punto medio, imperecedero "even'aidar" es su nombre. Aquí convergen los tres puntos cardinales y medibles del tiempo, según los seres de nuestro plano - expuso el extraño, que, al verlo más detenidamente Riki notó que ciertamente se parecía a Iason pero también guardaba diferencias muy notables. No solo los cabellos, también los ojos era diferente al del actual regente, lilas. Iguales a los de Ilean.

-No entiendo eso del "punto medio". - dijo el humano desconfiadamente. Estaba en guardia por si acaso se tratara de otro ser, tomando la forma del antiguo soberano.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que estamos en un sitio en donde tanto el espacio como el tiempo convergen. A tal grado que tu persona del futuro y la mía del pasado se conjunta en este espacio haciendo un presente alterno. Quizá podamos salir, quizá no, eso ni yo lo sé. Este castillo guarda más secretos de los que aparenta- concluyó con extremada calma (para gusto del moreno) el rey elfo.

-Esta tratando de decir que es usted tan real como yo ¿No es así?

-En efecto.

-Bien, sin embargo no sabe como he de salir de aquí. Y aunque estoy algo enojado por ello lo dejaré por ahora y mejor dígame ¿Cómo se llega a las mazmorras?

-Te escapaste y quieres volver- afirmó el rey y de no ser por la seriedad de su semblante el humano habría creído que lo quería embromar.

-No, deseo sacar a mis amigos de allí- dijo Riki con todo el aplomo que pudo. Por que no importaba que tanto se pusiera a conversar con aquél desconocido, aún así todo parecía una tremenda irrealidad.

-Si están allí es por que han cometido un delito en contra de mi reino. O mejor dicho en el reino de mi hijo. Así que no te diré esa información, al menos no gratuitamente- dijo el soberano perdiendo un poco de esa máscara de estoicismo para dejar una mirada lasciva. Allí si que se parecía a su hijo.

Era como Iason... y a la misma vez no. Sus cabellos largos se mostraban como hilos de seda de un amarillo casi blanco, radiantes, esparcidos por el suelo, a pesar de que el antiguo rey sentado estaba. Su anguloso y bello rostro marmóreo se veía un poco más maduro por decirlo de una forma que el del actual soberano, pero la forma cínica al evaluarlo, mostrabase como una calco de la mueca de Iason.  
Por si poco fuera semejante descripción, adosado estaba ese lúbrico ser con una túnica algo ceñida, de color negro. Con una franjas azul rey en la parte frontal: donde se ataba la misma prenda. Las anchas mangas no permitían ver los esculturales brazos del monarca, pero la hermosa pieza acentuaba las pálidas facciones, haciendo ver al regio elfo más etéreo, si cabía.

Por fin el humano notó que el mismo era evaluado, de la misma insistente forma que él hiciese, dando cuenta de todos los detalles del cuerpo que delante tenía.  
Un extraño mareo le hizo casi perder pie. Fue como si todo temblara, pero tanto el sitio como el regio monarca seguían iguales.

Riki trató de retroceder, pero la voluntad reflejada en esas violetas orbes se lo impidió rotundamente. Hechizado, se dijo Riki, por unos ojos de raro color que dejaban entrever un espíritu de igual rareza y tremenda fuerza.

-Acércate- ordenó el soberano y muy a su pesar Riki sintió su cuerpo obedecer al mandato.

-Vaya, veo que mi hijo te marcó. Debes ser un trofeo interesante- rió el monarca resaltando un poco de esa exótica belleza.

Por otro lado Riki estaba entre confuso, enojado y temeroso. ¡¿En qué momento las cosas dieron ese giro tan... carnal?! Si tan solo hacía unos momentos que estaba hablando con el rey y ahora se dirigía a... no mejor era no saberlo. Al menos a sí se lo confirmaba la mirada salaz del rubio.

Aunque esa fuerza misteriosa de la diosa empezaba a ejercer su efecto. Obviamente no quería someterse. Pero también por su cuerpo empezaba a bullir la sangre y con solo una llamada, un pensamiento del extraño monarca y ya estaba sintiendo que su miembro respondía. Pero... ¡Por todos los dioses! No debía ceder. ¿es que ese iba a ser el cuento de nunca acabar?

A donde fuese iba a ser tratado como una prostituta ¿o era simplemente otra charada del destino?

Y lo peor de todo el que el enemigo (porque no podía verlo de otra manera) veía con insistencia su vientre. Eso claro cuando no se perdía entre los ojos del humano.

-Veo que mi hijo te marcó con el sello completo. Tarde o temprano sabrás lo que eso significa

-Se lo que significa... una maldición.

-Para ti quizás. Pero para todos aquellos que seamos hijos de la diosa...

El monarca dejó las palabras al aire. Más aún al notar que el humano estaba a unos escasos pasos de su trono.

-Siéntate aquí- pidió con algo de deseo el hermoso elfo.

Riki se tuvo que morder el labio al ver el espacio que le cedía el augusto personaje: entre sus piernas. Ciertamente había que admitir que el elfo era bellísimo y sobre todo muy atractivo. Además el deseo que la Diosa implantaba en su ser le hacía desear con locura las caricias de alguno de sus hijos y que mejor que el gran Orferius, pero aún estaba algo de su orgullo y... por otro lado Iason.

No había mucho tiempo para perderse en querellas morales o éticas. A fin de cuentas ya estaba en las piernas del otro aunque quisiera safarse de las mismas, estaba como plantado allí.

-Eres muy lindo para ser un humano- reconoció el rey mientras acariciaba las largas piernas del humano, casi con casualidad.

-Eres demasiado bello para no ser mujer- atacó el humano, sonrojado con el cumplido del otro, pero más aún por sus manos tan... largas.

Orferius rió de buena gana, luego entornó los ojos y de elegante forma echó sus cabellos atrás.  
La sutil risa escalofrió a Riki: era idéntica a la de Iason.

-Ahora entiendo por que mi hijo te puso el máximo sello.

-Me parece excelente que comprenda, pero más excelente sería si me soltara.

-No lo haré humano.

\- Mi nombre es Riki- espetó el moreno tratando de safarse de los regios brazos, pero como siempre que era sometido por el poder del sello, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para la empresa.

-Eso lo sé- murmuró el otro seductor al oído del humano

Una oleada de escalofríos invadió al humano. La voz del rey sonaba exquisitamente sensual, un poco más grave que la de Iason... y sobre todo más segura. Monarca o no sabía a bien como repartir caricias en los ajenos cuerpos y arrancar sensaciones como aquella, aunque no se tratara de zonas erógenas.

Como si se tratara de una pieza de delicada porcelana el monarca dedicó sus atenciones con ambas manos a tomar por asalto el cuerpo extraño, mientras su miembro reaccionaba por la cercanía del moreno. Además le gustaba la antítesis que representaba el joven. Brioso, pero al tiempo mismo sumiso, como ninguno. Celebró secretamente la elección de su hijo ante semejante espécimen.

Ahora Riki se urgió en degustar uno de sus labios, al sentir los del monarca marcando su pulso. El cálido y arrobador aliento regio comiéndole la poca cordura que le quedaba. Echó sin pensarlo más el cuello hacía atrás. Entregándose y recargándose en ese bello ser.

El monarca sonrió satisfecho. El humano era puro fuego. Arcilla que se dejaba hacer en sus finos dedos élficos. Y lo mejor del carnal asunto, era que el moreno se debatía por no gemir y, al hacerlo, profería unos pequeños gruñidos, francamente adorables y bastante, húmedos. Tanto que con cada nuevo gruñido sentía su erección crecer más y más.

-Basta- pidió el humano con escasa convicción... o mejor dicho muy pero que muy nula convicción.

El sentir la tremenda erección del elfo no ayudaba para bien sino todo lo contrario. Comenzaba a sentir mareo de tanta excitación y su respiración sofocada le obligaba a gruñir, muy a su pesar. Con tan poco el bello ser lo tenía en jaque. Sudando, y ya gimiendo, en busca de un mayor contacto con sus partes erógenas. Se restregaba impúdicamente contra aquella nutrida erección que amenazaba con seguir en su crecer.

Ahora si, Orferius rió con mayor gana. El humano se negaba pero a la vez se le entregaba ¡Y de qué manera! Ese frotamiento le estaba gustando bastante. Sin embargo no todo eran besos y caricias subidas de tono. Llevó su mano bajo la túnica del humano y tomó el miembro que ella guardaba.

-¡Ah!

-¿Te gusta que te toque, no es así Riki?

-...si... no... ¡ah!

-Aunque lo niegues, te gusta lo que te hago. No sabes ni quien soy y ya te estas entregando a mi- murmuró con malicia, en un tono muy sensual que amenazaba con derretir las ultimas barreras del rejego humano.

-Eso no es verdad- espetó enojado Riki, tratando de safarse, pero en su intento lo único que consiguió fue que su captor gozara más de aquella deliciosa fricción.

El miembro de Riki seguía atrapado en aquellas manos que no cesaban de masturbarle. Es más hasta lo estaban tratando con mayor fuerza. Hasta podría decirse que medía cada milímetro de la sensible piel, hasta lograr que esta sacara su húmeda esencia.

-¿Lo ves?... ¿lo sientes?. Tu cuerpo responde a mis caricias y traiciona tus principios.

Riki estaba mucho muy afectado. El otro tenía razón. Por que con tan poco se había dejado ir, sin embargo tampoco se podía argüir que el encuentro fuera nada. Los dedos expertos se mostraron que con solo tocar ciertas zonas de su masculinidad lo hicieron llegar al clímax, con espasmódicos jadeos entrecortados...

Y quizás lo que fuera peor o mejor del caso, fue la reacción siguiente del soberano... llevarse la mano impregnada de semen a la boca y degustarlo. ¿era ese un fetiche de familia?

Pero con todo y su orgasmo instantáneo su pene permaneció en las mismas duras condiciones.

-Veo que nos la pasaremos bien..- soltó el soberano al notar la tiesa hombría del joven.

Riki no podía más que aceptar que no había estado tan mal aquél encuentro y por otro lado que el mismo debía de continuar.

-

La mayoría se apresuraba para seguir con los últimos detalles de la caravana. Tan así era que ya solo faltaba que los peregrinos se fueran en ella.

Ya bastantes veces se había especulado sobre si Raoul llevaría un grueso de sus fuerzas para que lo llevaran ante "su esposo de 3 días" pero el se negó a lo rotundo. Más que nada iban como oficiantes de la diosa, como aliados. Si llegaban con tropas sería una tremenda afrenta para los humanos y ciertamente que, con todos los conflictos que ya había en el reino no podían añadir uno con el reino humano más fuerte.

La litera en la que iba a ir el rubio general era de madera de sándalo, espaciosa, en ella cabrían con holgura 4 personas. El interior estaba primorosamente decorado con cojines de brocados delicados. Remataba el conjunto un par de ventanas a cada lado.

Iba a ser llevada en hombros por sacerdotes enormes 5 de cada brazo de la misma, formando así un grupo de 20 fortachones. Además de las sacerdotisas que cantaban en la secreta lengua de la diosa para alejar a los depredadores así como bendecir a la compañía.

Si, todo estaba casi a punto.

Por ello muy pocos reparaban en los problemas más acuciantes que tenía el reino. La inminente batalla con los landarians o el extraño caso de los negruts.  
Podía sonar descortés con estos últimos el empleo de la palabra batalla, por que, a fin de cuentas habían sido diezmados a conciencia. Sin embargo, contra toda lógica, varios pares de estos inmundos seres deambulaban por las llanuras del sur. Atraídos supuestamente por los enormes yacimientos de cristales opalescentes que pululaban en los lujuriantes oasis subterráneos, recién liberados. Pero, con unas criaturas tan poco inteligentes y tan sanguinarias no se podía estar del todo seguro. Así lo creían los pocos generales y jefes que no habían sucumbido ante el efervescente ambiente festivo. Chasqueando la lengua y, en cada vez mayores veces, maldiciendo, los más ancianos, a los que de los Dioses solo importaban los favores diarios como respirar y comer, debían poner un poco de cordura en el lugar.

Las patrullas expedicionarias, traían más y más informes desconcertantes, sobre todo en lo referente a las barreras protectoras de los límites del sur del reino. Alva, un malhumorado viejo de regio porte se encargaba de todo en ausencia de su señor Raoul y la verdad es que cada vez las cosas iban a peores derroteros. No había descanso para sus cansados huesos, ni tampoco piedad en tanto a ese irritante asunto de las bodas. A veces no entendía que le molestaba más. Quizá no la algarabía, porque, a pesar de ser un viejo medio amargado (algunos decían que amargado y medio), también sabía que de vez en cuando una buena fiesta era un aliciente para las cansadas tropas. No es que esperase que los soldados fueran célibes, pues, eso equivalía a creer que los dioses no son vengativos, pero ¡No era éste el momento y que la Diosa lo perdone por pensar así!

Las vituallas estaban bien. La impedimenta en su sitio. Lo que no cuadraba eran los alarmantes informes. Algunos seres, y no solo los landarians, los negruts o los loearnvicnadaths, sino las sombras creadas por las almas dejadas a medio devorar por éstos últimos hacían los delirios del veterano. Los hechiceros debían valerse de los curanderos, alquimistas y brujos, para poder contener la amenaza, dado que el jefe hechicero Goran se hallaba... indispuesto.

Bufó molesto.

Un sutil rasgueo en su tienda le indicaba visitas. La novena esa mañana.

-adelante- rugió.

-Señor Alva, la procesión casi esta lista, pero, el señor Raoul aún no vuelve y las sacerdotisas afirman que sacaran los ojos a cualquiera que interrumpa los oficios en terreno sacro- enunció sin miedo en la voz, más con monocordidad, como quien a tenido que aprenderse un mensaje complicado y de memoria.

Alva lo despachó con un asentimiento y un movimiento de su mano. Sabía muy bien que las quisquillosas pupilas de la Señora de las Cosechas, eran capaces de transmitir un mensaje semejante y de tener la suficiente presencia para llevarlo a término.

Bien, no podía consultar con su señor. Con otro bufido de exasperación admitió que ni falta hacía. Todo estaba dispuesto y Goran no podría ayudar...

-

Respiraba entrecortadamente

Hasta que la agitación se volvió poderosa

¿Cómo podía ser?

Algo lo apresaba... rubio, si pero a pesar de que quería huir no podía. Caliente todo el aire estaba caldeado, el mismo gemía y sin notarlo hasta ahora había estado. El lo tomaba, lo atrapaba, lo mecía entre sus fuertes brazos, hasta que se olvidaba de todo... menos de ese sofocante calor.

Súbitamente notó que no podía moverse... y dicha inmovilidad lo llevó a reconocer que soñaba y por ende a despertar.

Cada noche igual, aunque en su haber apenas si fuesen dos. Cada una más ardiente que la anterior y los sueños igual de... inquietantes.

Aún respiraba desaforado. Cada noche soñaba con él... hasta despertar con las sábanas impregnadas de su esencia como si fuese un chiquillo de 15 años.

Maldijo por lo bajo, por que a fe suya que jamás llegó a imaginar que el rubio maquinara de esa manera sus venganzas y mucho menos esperaba que su parte sensible se rebelara ante el calor, levantando osadamente la cabeza por el recuerdo.

¡Y como no soñar con él! Con sus ardientes lisonjas... ¡ ¿como impedirle a su cuerpo que gritase ordenes inconscientes las cuales clamaban por el cuerpo del rubio general?!

No eso jamás lo pensó, nunca, El, el mejor hechicero de la comarca... ¡no! ¡De los 7 reinos elfos!

¡Había caído bajo el hechizo del general!

Su sensual persona lo había aprisionado de tal guisa que no podía dejar de pensar en él... de añorarlo. Nuevamente debía masturbarse como un doncel desde que lo dejara dos noches atrás. Tuvo que contenerse más de una vez para no salir disparado, medio desnudo, a buscar al general y rogarle que lo apresara entre sus ardientes y potentes brazos... que lo poseyera con la misma pasión que le dejó dolorida la espalda. Al igual que el orgullo. Pero ¿Cuál orgullo? A fin de cuentas fue él el que gemía como desesperado (y es que lo estaba) por más atenciones... por más de sus certeras caricias.  
Y ahora se veía presa de los efectos que el rubio tenía en su ser.

Si alguien le hubiese predicho tales síntomas se habría reído a mandíbula batiente dejando por imposible al pobre bellaco mentiroso que profiriera tales disparates. Jamás se habría imaginado que el abrazo de Raoul fuera tan apasionado y que dejase semejante huella en el ánimo de un veterano como él.

Pero si después de vivir tamaña sesión de sexo, conciliase el olvido ¡que bruto sería! Definitivamente los movimientos de Raoul fueron los de un experto entre expertos.

¡Diosa, Si lo había echo con él al menos unas 7 veces! Y la verdad es que había olvidado cuantas veces se corrió en el proceso; perdió la cuenta en la novena. Goran se sonrojó al recordar como después del refrendo Raoul lo poseyó otras 6 veces más. ¡El rubio era sencillamente insaciable! Tanto así que, para su vergüenza se desmayó más de dos veces y la última cuando por fin terminó todo, fue llevado en brazos hasta su lecho...

¡Que humillación!

Sabía que más de uno cotilleaba a en el campamento su derrota. Después de todo no había podido recobrarse en esos dos días. Mejor ni hablar sobre sentarse...  
De hecho y haciendo justicia a su mellado cuerpo al pobre Goran le dolía hasta el cabello.  
Pero, pasara lo que pasara se prometió levantarse a la mañana siguiente, aunque para ello necesitase de un hechizo de levitación.

Había mucho por hacer antes de atrapar a Raoul y matarlo... o hacerlo de nuevo con él.

Ese pensamiento causó otro furioso sonrojo, pero también atrajo con más fuerza ciertas imágenes del musculoso cuerpo desnudo del rubio general, enfatizando así el éxtasis de su masturbación.

-Maldito Raoul- murmuró terco mientras trataba de organizar sus pensamientos para venganzas y obligaciones.

De no ser por que era de su conocimiento que el general estaba en esos momentos en busca de su purificación para atender sus obligaciones "matrimoniales" iría a buscarle para partirle algo de esa linda y cínica cara.  
¡Serio, ja, si como no! Cuantas veces se había engañado pensando semejante arbitrio. Hasta que se topó con ese fogoso "otro yo" de Raoul. Pero, se dijo ya habría el tiempo suficiente para pensar en revanchas y demás propósitos a seguir.

Ahora debía supervisar la barrera protectora. Ya de todos era conocido que los novatos hechiceros mandados por Iason apenas si recordaban como se llamaban. La verdad es que resultaba engorroso dar cuenta de ellos.

Por un instante pensó con miedo que quizá Raoul no llegaría verlo de nuevo... que sus carnales tratos se habían acabado. Miedo, si por dos razones férreas, la primera, que no podría vengarse y la segunda... sería una lástima no volver a gozar de la experiencia del rubio general.

Con una media sonrisa se levantó. Debía asearse.

-

Estaba del todo sereno. Aunque muchas veces una sonrisilla maligna pugnaba por aflorar sus suaves labios al recordar a cierto hechicero tozudo. Pero desechó el delicioso recuerdo.

Se encontraba en las inmediaciones de la secreta cascada, tratando de vivir en soledad para desasirse de las mundanales circunstancias cotidianas. Así que debía estar sereno... ya habría tiempo para rememorar y hasta volver a sentir dos que tres actividades con Goran.

De su conocimiento era que la caravana estaba más que lista. Pero su cuerpo, mente y sobre todo, su espíritu aún estaban por ser alistados. Por fin, llegó una sacerdotisa y luego de un tímido pero audible carraspeo, lo llamó.

-Es hora- dijo la dulce voz

Raoul quien hasta ese momento había estado postrado en un redondel de hierba verde, se levantó y siguió a la joven. Las rojas franjas en un cielo cada vez más oscuro mostraban por fin la agonizante tarde, dando paso a la noche.

La esperada noche.

Llegó a un claro conducido por la doncella en donde se veían a otras más como ella, vestidas solo con una especie de falta larga abierta por los costados. Los senos de algunas brillaban bajo la luz de unas trémulas antorchas que estaban a buen recaudo en anillos en árboles específicos. Tres de aquellas mujeres llevaban collares de plata aunque no con ello se cubrían sus generosos encantos. Abrieron paso delante de Raoul, formando dos filas por las cuales había de pasar. Raoul franqueó el paseo de las mujeres. Cada una de ellas iba armada con un abanico de más de 5 palmos de largo, el cual movían hasta dejar flotando en el aire las notas de una canción extraña, pero hechizadora.

Mientras ellas ocupadas estaban con los sacros abanicos de sílfides, la misma sacerdotisa lo presidía para llevarlo al lugar Mítico. Llegó un momento en el que ambos se habían alejado de aquella susurrante muchedumbre de sacerdotisas. Sin embargo la chica parecía afirmar más su confianza con cada paso y, según creyó ver Raoul, hasta una fugaz sonrisa le dedicó cuando estaban por llegar.

Debía someterse al ritual de purificación en la cascada primera, que estaba un poco más allá de la otra... aquella en la que conoció mejor a Goran. Desechó las ganas de sonreír, ya habían llegado ambos a la cueva de la cascada Ulan' an 'iiet (la cuna del misterio) en donde, se decía que el primer pariente (Minkaisel primero) el fundador del imperio, había recibido de manos de la Diosa (Luna) la Piedra de La Fundación , con la que se levantó el inmemorial castillo-fuerte del reino del Almendro.

La cueva era de un blanco alabastro, tallada solo por los vientos. No era muy profunda y desde afuera a penas se notaba el sutil tintineo del agua. Al llegar a dentro Raoul reparó en el maravilloso fenómeno que allí imperaba. Un lujurioso oasis se mostraba ante sus verdes ojos. Era tremendamente semejante al paraje que acabara de abandonar, pero mucho más bello. Había una sutil luz azul que todo lo dominaba, reflejándose en las finas paredes blancas. Pero, quizás lo más fantástico del cuadro era sin duda, la abertura que la caverna tenía en su techo cual ojo vigilante, circular y por el cual la luna comenzaba a desfilar.

La cascada a penas si barboteaba. La suave voz del agua dejaba bien claro que la Diosa había estado allí. La rizada superficie espumosa del agua lo invitaba a entrar... lo atraía como nada en el mundo: como si sumergirse en ellas fuese de lo más imperioso del universo.  
Apenas si cuenta se dio de las palabras de la chica que lo instaban a sumergirse y una vez que el agua de Ulan (la cascada) lo tocase, había de volver a salir.

Avanzó como si estuviese en un brumoso sueño. Su cuerpo se adelantaba como por su propia voluntad. Dejó caer sus ropas para por fin atender al apremiante llamado. Era como una canción, una que solo el podía oír, que se componía solo para él. A cada paso dado notaba que la sensación de que nada más importaba se hizo apabullante. Una maravillosa pero a la vez aterradora fuerza le impelía a ir al centro de la cascada... que, contraría a la hora tibia estaba. Siguió hasta que sintió que estaba donde debía. Fue una rara sensación en si, como una espada que por fin encuentra la funda adecuada. El roce del agua en su testuz era una tierna caricia nada más. El agua se deslizó por toda su anatomía como reconociéndolo, según sintió el rubio, sin dejar ningún sitio del mismo sin tocar.

La luz azul resplandeció entonces con apremiadora fuerza cual si de día fuese. Fue preciso salir en ese momento. Nadó de regreso hasta que llegó al centro de aquél extraño orificio en la bóveda y al sentir la luz de la Diosa (luna) un súbito temblor le recorrió.

"Mira abajo" declaró entonces una voz en su mente. Una voz atemporal y desconcertantemente asexual. Así lo hizo sin saber por qué. Un pequeño resplandor brilló en el fondo del lago. Hasta que se sumergió no supo que lo hacía. Otro breve impulso que lo obligó a ir donde aquello. El destello era trémulo, pero sumamente exquisito... diferente. No sabría como decirlo, pero el debía tomarlo. Sin embargo ¿cómo se toma un resplandor con las manos?

Justo cuando la respuesta vaga se abría en su mente, sus dedos rozaron aquella luz... que sólida era. No tuvo tiempo de pensar, apresó el objeto y subió de nuevo. Al salir del agua su cuerpo de alabastro y sus cabellos de miel brillaban de exquisita forma por los infinitos riachuelos de fina agua.

Inconsciente de ello, el general vivamente turbado, abrió la mano, con el temor de que quizá el destello se escapara. Lo cual no ocurrió. Ante sus ojos se mostraba una joya amarilla como el sol o sus propios cabellos. La gema redondeada ovalmente estaba y pulida con una fineza insuperable.

-Es el Ámbar del Dios Sol. Cuando veáis a su amado hijo deberéis devolvérsela.

Raoul supo a medias lo que aquella mujer decía. Lo único realmente importante podía ser el calorcillo que no dejaba de despedir la piedra, aun cuando su resplandor se hubo apagado un poco. Aceptó la fina bata de seda blanca que la sacerdotisa le tendió y no necesitó palabras para saber que una vez más debía seguirla.

Salieron. La noche estaba en su punto cúspide. Todo a su alrededor parecía rezumar energía. Más de la normal.  
El ambiente estaba expectante. Todo a su alrededor. La naturaleza respondiendo a las salmodias ininterrumpidas de las sacerdotisas.

La que parecía ser la oficiante de mayor rango se acercó a Raoul y lo bendijo en la secreta lengua de la Diosa.

Raoul simplemente inclinó la cabeza, reconociendo el saludo. Y dejó que ella le colocara un collar.

-La fertilidad de la diosa estará contigo- musitó la mujer de cara a Raoul.

El rubio general casi no podía dar crédito a lo que por su mente pasaba. Era como si el ambiente se hubiese caldeado demasiado y una fiebre necia intentase privarlo de la razón.

La salmodia que, al principio resultara reconfortante a bien decirse que hasta relajante, subió de tono.

Él permaneció de pie escuchándolas. La luz de luna seguía bañándolo mientras el viento saludaba su semi desnudo cuerpo. Las notas cambiaron y la sacerdotisa primera, junto con otras dos llevó a Raoul hasta un altar de blanco y deslumbrante mármol que no había visto antes el rubio.

Todo se tornaba brumoso para él. Como en un sueño se sentía otra vez.

Dejó que lo recostaran en la piedra mientras el canto se tornaba más y más vertiginoso y con ello el implacable mareo. La fría piedra le calmó un poco.

Sin embargo tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Todo le daba vueltas. Pero antes de saber que ocurría varias imágenes empezaron a desfilar por su mente. Imágenes de las mujeres a su alrededor, danzando, con sus atributos contoneándose a lo impúdico en una febril danza casi orgiástica. Todo al amparo de la luz lunar y marcada con los extraños ensalmos de los abanicos.

Tragó saliva. Estaba excitándose. Lo sentía. Su piel ardía. Y su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar.  
Mientras tanto las tres sacerdotisas mayores pidieron a voces unos cuencos de mármol negro y llenos a rebosar de un líquido plateado y brumoso.

"Licor de luna" pensó Raoul al ver entre sueños la sustancia.

Ellas se fueron acercando al tiempo que bendecían la tierra con el amado elíxir de la Diosa. Una quedó cerca de la derecha de Raoul, otra a la izquierda y la última a sus pies. No dieron tiempo al rubio de nada. Sumergieron el dedo índice en la sustancia y comenzaron a repartirla por el cuerpo masculino. Escribiendo un fiel conjuro imborrable en la elfa piel que solo la luna podría revelar.

Raoul sintió el frío de la sustancia y como le empezaba a cosquillear los dedos de las mujeres de eso pringados. Sentía como sus brazos y piernas eran invadidos por los secretos tatuajes de la madre Tierra.

Luego de eso el calor se volvió sofocante. Hasta que el delirio fue casi inaguantable. Sudaba con profusión pero ni aun con ello se libraba del calor de su cuerpo ni de la reciente erección.

Las imágenes seguían sucediéndose una tras otra y de pronto como si el silencio se hiciera, las imágenes empezaron a cambiar... ya no eran pálidas elfas las que danzaban tan eróticamente... ahora veía una mata de cabellos más rojos que el fuego o el vino y después unos ojos amarillos como los de un león. Era inquietante, ese personaje y lo más inquietante sin duda, fue que él no hacía nada del otro mundo, más que bañarse... solo eso. Dejar que su cuerpo, de hombre fuese bañado por el agua, casi igual que él mismo hacía unos instantes en la cascada, para luego correr tras una presa que no alcanzaba a ver, en medio del bosque borroso.

Para lo único que tenía un rincón en su delirante mente era para la imagen de aquél sujeto corriendo con los cabellos de fuego al viento y las fuertes piernas flexionándose una tras otra. Corría con él, sudaba con él, jadeaba con él...

Y con solo pensar en el cálido aliento de aquél desconocido, llegó al éxtasis, derramando su caliente semilla rugiendo extasiado.

Por fin la imagen se desvaneció y pudo abrir los ojos. Las tres mujeres limpiaban su orgasmo con un paño de lino blanco, sin decir nada. Una vez terminado el frugal aseo, dedicaron la ofrenda de Raoul a la diosa al tiempo que enterraban el paño al pie del altar.

Raoul se levantó confuso. No sabía muy bien que le había sucedido y ciertamente estaba algo débil.  
Como pudo se puso en pie. Una doncella le tendió una copa de vino mezclada con licor de luna.

Las últimas estrofas de la rara canción hacía rato que se habían perdido en la oscuridad del bosque.

Ya solo quedaba ir a ver a la vieja pitonisa... pero eso lo haría al alba. Ahora debía descansar.

La súbita sensación de peligro le atravesó cual saeta envenenada. Bien sentía en su cuerpo que su señor conocía sus correrías y más aún... su enojo.

Pero al estar en el cálido pecho del príncipe lombardano, poco pensó en las posibles represalias. Se mordió el labio admitiéndose desvalido. Lo que en un principio fue una medida prudente, lo había sumido en un éxtasis de pasión que sin duda debía pagar y pronto.

La fiesta había llegado a su fin o al menos la mayor parte de los grandes señores encontraron a bien el retirarse a sus habitaciones a dar cuenta de un merecido descanso. Cada uno llevaba una excelente impresión de la exquisita mesa del rey elfo y en más de una ocasión Forferían llegó a escucharlos ensalzar a su señor más de lo merecido o esperado.

Su señor...

Ese mismo que sin duda iba a castigarle.

Una oleada de coraje le hizo temblar hasta casi perder pie. Era indignante ¡Y mucho! A fin de cuentas él, no hizo nada malo... o bueno no tan malo. Finalmente Iason tenía al humano para sus desfogues ¡Que se olvidara de él!

Con una amarga sonrisa tuvo que recordarse que eso sería difícil. Pero ¡Maldición! Lo que hizo en aras de la administración de un bien de su amo, ahora se volvería en su contra.

No es que fuese precisamente un sacrificio el haber estado en el lecho de Tiyagar, sin embargo cierto era también el hecho de qué el jamás buscó semejante atención.

Quizá, se dijo, él, un simple elfo gris a los ojos de muchos, era el único de la velada que conocía a fondo las manías del lombardano y gatuno príncipe, al menos de oídas. Y verdad sea dicha, no deseaba en absoluto el saber que Riki sufría las extrañas torturas por parte del desconocido y que él lo dejase en manos de ese cambiante cazador, sin hacer nada más que ver.

Finalmente, Tiyagar se separó de él, reiterándole su sincero afecto y esperando que la sesión erótica tuviese eco muy pronto.

El simple recuerdo de la promesa que en ello se veía implicado le hizo sonrojarse y más por unos instantes olvidarse de la amenaza de su señor Iason.

Si, engañarse no podría. Esperaba que eso se repitiera.

Anduvo largo rato deambulando de aquí a allá esperando que su amo no lo convocase sino hasta otro día, aunque quizá esperar eso demostraría una candidez que no se podía permitir. Con un mohín de disgusto tuvo que aceptar que conocía bastante al Señor de la Morada de los Almendros, como para permitirse tal pensamiento.

No, las esperanzas constituían un bien negado para él.

Así que, por tanto, armado de un suspiro, dedicó su atención a las cuestiones más apremiantes que él, como jefe de los esclavos debía cuidar.

Finalizado el convite en honor a la realeza lombardana, iniciaban las labores de limpieza de la gran y augusta sala del trono, así como la purificación de la misma por parte de los sacerdotes de Shem. Y por ello, antes de encontrarse con el viejo recalcitrante de Shem Enerlande, quejándose de su mal trabajo con la limpieza, dispuso todo para que a su arribo lo encontrara todo apunto y de ser muy posible, no tuviese que cruzar con él ni medio saludo.

Con solo verlo llegar, abandonó el lugar sin prestar atención a la constante verborrea estúpida del anciano, ni le prestó más atención de la que la cortesía exigía de él. Total, por muy místico que fuese, no tenía poder con aquellos que eran amantes de Iason, aunque el quisiera que no fuese de esa manera, claro está.

Forferían se marchó con elegante paso. Al fin y al cabo sus obligaciones le mantenían protegido de pendencieros como aquél. Y ya por eso eran un buen motivo para llevarlas a buen término. Sin embargo el recuerdo de ciertas de estas "obligaciones" le instó a ponerse de mal humor, a pesar de su batalla ganada con el fanfarrón Shem.

De mala gana se dirigió a sus aposentos... muy cerca de los de Iason.

En el camino una pequeña hornacina llamó su atención en la pared a su izquierda.

Tal parecía que Yirregal, la moza encargada de la limpieza de ese sitio encontró una mejor forma de ocupar su tiempo, dejando para después su obligación.  
Se fijó en la figurilla de barro cocido que allí estaba en representación de los genios buenos que cuidan del palacio. No era de extrañar que la suerte anduviese por otros lares, si se le propiciaba semejante trato. Admiró la factura nuevamente, mientras alguien se recreaba en la suya...  
Sopló la fina capa de polvo del ídolo y ese momento de ligera inclinación fue bien aprovechado por su observador.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- anunció una voz al tiempo que unos brazos apresaban al elfo gris.

Forferían se estremeció de pies a cabeza. No esperaba volver a encontrarse con él.

-Señor Tiyagar...- musitó inseguro y temeroso, más por el íntimo contacto que aquél mantenía-... en ¿en qué puedo servirle?- se obligó a terminar la cortés frase.

-¿Acaso no lo imaginas?- murmuró el príncipe muy cerca de su oído.

El elfo gris tragó duro. Debía negarse. Ahora si debía hacerlo, ya que sino el castigo iba a ser horrendo pero... ¡Como costaba hacerlo! Más al sentirlo así cerca, de tortuosa e impúdicamente cerca.

¡No! No esta vez... debía ser fuerte y negarse, aunque el otro lo considerase una afrenta. Con toda la delicadeza que los nervios le permitieron reunir en ese precario momento, trató de poner espacio entre su cuerpo y el ajeno.

-Mandaré a Yirregal a sus aposentos, señor, para que lo atienda como se debe. Si me disculpa debo ir a las cocinas a atender los preparativos para... ¡ah!- gritó al sentirse súbitamente apresado y con mayor fuerza esta vez- ¡Señor, por favor... suélteme!- increpó tratando de dar a su voz un tono ofendido.

-Te acompaño. Yo también tengo algo que hacer en las cocinas- adujo juguetonamente el hombre leopardo.

Viendo que de nada servía fingirse airado, Forferían todo rojo, lo dejó hacer. Ambos fueron juntos (demasiado juntos para tensión y gusto de Forferían) hasta las mentadas cocinas. En lo que deshacían el camino para llegar a dicho lugar, el naguirian trataba por todos los medios de dar con la forma de deshacerse del sensual lombardano. Sin embargo, el príncipe dio muestras de ser un adversario digno a tener en cuenta y un poco más que eso.

No bien habían tenido una tarde bastante movida y ya el ronroneante sujeto esperaba estar con él de nueva cuenta. Al llegar al lugar ya no había excusas para ofrecer en prenda y menos con la mala fortuna que dejaba el sitio libre de ojos avizores. Vacío... para ellos dos nada más.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí- dijo burlón Tiyagar, en vista de tener acorralado al atractivo elfo.

-Señor... no quiero ser grosero, pero haga lo que vino a hacer y déjeme solo por favor- musitó el naguirian apartándose del insistente híbrido.

Al momento el gatuno sujeto pareció erguirse en toda su estatura.

-¿Estás rechazándome?- preguntó con peligroso tono mientras sus orbes mostraban toda la furia que empezaba a bullir en él.

-Lo... lo... que pasa es que... - ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de seguir inventando una excusa, cuando se vio apresado contra la pared.

Acorralado.

-Veo que deseas que sea un poco... rudo- aseveró Tiyagar con un dejo metálico en la voz, antes de atacar a placer el desvalido cuello del elfo.

-¡Ah! Por favor...señor... ¡No!- suplicó con verdadero temor al sentir los afilados colmillos del otro rozando su piel, pero sin lastimarla...

Era extraño. Era sofocante, pero sobre todo, era muy sensual a pesar del miedo y ya sentía que empezaba a dejarse llevar por las expertas manos del mitad felino.

-De ti depende que sea rudo o...

Dejó la frase en el aire sabedor de que así causaba más tensión.

-Haré... ¡ah! Haré lo que me pida, señor- aceptó el elfo viendo las pocas probabilidades que tenía de huir, y, para que negarlo, también por que empezaba a excitarse con el fuerte y apremiante ronroneo del otro.

Sin separarse mucho de él, Tiyagar tomó una botella de vino.

-Toma un trago- ordenó más que invitó el príncipe lombardano.

Con suma timidez el naguirian hizo lo que el otro quería, tomando un trago pequeño. No quería terminar borracho en manos de aquél cazador. Sin embargo los planes del gran señor eran otros, ya que tomó por asalto los finos labios del elfo y entre ambos quedó la sustancia.

El gatuno sujeto sonrió traviesamente. Y Forferían no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como una fresa. Le había gustado probar el vino... o mejor dicho servir de vaso para el extraño.

Viendo el efecto causado en el de los cabellos grises Tiyagar supo que lo tenía donde quería. El elfo estaba muy excitado... ¡por solo un beso! Y un poco de vino.

Forferían notó como tenía los labios entreabiertos pero no le importó- deseaba otro trago... lo necesitaba.

-Quieres más- dijo el príncipe afirmando, más que preguntando. Entonces Forferían asintió con esa exquisita timidez que incendiaba las más locas pasiones en el mitad animal. Con otro movimiento inesperado y raudo, el lombardano llevó la botella encima de su cabeza y sin más vertió su contenido.

Forferían no podía creerlo. Justo cuando pensaba que el mayor no podía estar más sensual... venia a echarse encima el rojo vino. Ese vino que sin pudor le corría a raudales por todo el fornido cuerpo, mojándole, dejándole terriblemente irresistible.

-Ven a probarlo- ordenó sensualmente el hombre leopardo, señalándose.

 _Continuara..._


	15. Preparaciones (b)

Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Bastante si de verdades se trata. Por que, a diferencia de las demás personas, él estaba al tanto de lo que implicaba el suceso que iba a llevarse a cabo, el cual, sin exagerar, no tenía un parangón a seguir. Sin embargo y aún con todo, él era el capitán del mayor contingente ejército de Su Majestad Katze y no un simple amigo, aunque si de ser correctos con los órdenes se necesita, pues debería de considerarse al revés. Sabía a ciencia cierta que el pelirrojo monarca jamás había tenido un amigo como él. Pero Daryl, también entendía que al mismo tiempo que él tampoco había tenido una amistad con un rey. Menos una amistad tan profunda e intima como la suya.

Y quizá fuese esto el meollo del asunto. Por que, mientras todos iban por allí como si lo que fuese a llevarse a término en honor de los Dioses, fuese una fiesta demasiado esperada como para poder esperarla, él lo único que realmente esperaba es que todo ese jaleo se terminara y pronto. Le costaba admitir que su rey iba a estar a manos (y brazos y piernas y...) de un elfo. Buscar la razón de tal comportamiento bien pudiese achacarse a su temperamento brusco que siempre le había caracterizado. Nada más lejano a la verdad.

Ahora que Katze le regresaba a sus labores y él a las suyas, Daryl tuvo que admitir que desde que escuchó cierto cotilleo su mente le obsequió unas malas jugarretas... muy bien ilustradas, hasta con modalidades auditivas que el más imaginativo de la comarca le hubiese no solo aplaudido sino envidiado también.

Sucedió, tan solo unas cuantas noches atrás. Ciertamente que el palacio llega a ser un nido de murmuraciones mayor que el de las serpientes de las adivinas sagradas y con frecuencia con mayor virulencia su veneno. La mayor parte de este tipo de actividades pasan desapercibidas par alguien como Daryl, pero no esta vez.

Paseaba cerca del serrallo cuando escuchó. Precisamente esa noche su guardia le había informado que ya se había mandado a un embajador para recordar a los elfos las fórmulas de los ritos a llevarse a cabo entre ambas naciones.

Lo que no esperaba era el notar el poder de empuje que tenían las odaliscas para hacerse con la información, aún antes que el propio Ajdiner' nat o primer ministro. Ya que las muy ladinas estaban contando a pierna suelta cómo el rey debía entretener a un elfo.

Lo que debe entenderse por entretener, bien puso los colores en el rostro del veterano guerrero y cuanti más por el variopinto lenguaje empleado que no dejaba margen alguno para el uso de la imaginación. ¡Era como estar viendo a su señor en pleno acto carnal con el extranjero!

Y a partir de entonces no tenía mente para lo demás. No se trataba de un caso severo de obnubilación. De hecho sus actividades seguían siendo las mismas. Sin embargo sus sentimientos por su señor, no. Costaba creerlo y más admitirlo, pero empezaba a dejar que por sus fantasías se colara ya no un elfo con su señor, sino una efigie muy similar a la propia.

¡Cómo era eso posible! Podía sucederle a cualquiera, menos a él.

Quiso culpar a las mujeres del harén ya que a fin de cuentas sus desatinados comentarios vulgares lo habían puesto en tal condición, pero no podía. Sencillamente porque le apremiaba más los sentimientos de confusión, que otra cosa.

Si lo ambiguo de pensar que Katze... su señor y amigo podía ser una maquina sexual... de hecho para ser exacto, el no había pensado en ese detalle de la vida de su rey. Simplemente había compartido con él, charlas sobre mujeres y cosas similares, aunque eso no implicaba de ninguna forma que él se lo imaginara desnudo y pues... ¡teniendo sexo!

Y eso no era lo peor. Imaginarse a su rey desnudo y haciéndolo con una mujer quizá no fuese raro... lo raro era que él, pensaba en su señor desnudo y... solo. Quizá masturbándose, no lo sabía. Lo único que si era de su entero conocimiento era que lo soñaba... ¡Lo soñaba! No solamente el soñarlo... sino el despertar después de eso con una erección.

¡Dioses! Cada vez estaba todo peor. El mundo estaba totalmente de cabeza. Hacía unos pocos días él pensaba que todo estaba bien, que su vida era hasta cierto punto envidiable y de pronto... ¡estaba hecho un mar de confusiones y remordimientos! Remordimientos si, por que, a fin de cuentas se trataba no solo de su señor, sino de su amigo. Para colmo de males su sino se mostraba adverso en otros puntos. No únicamente en lo que a defender a la cuidad se refería, sino y al mismo tiempo, el engorro de mostrarse indiferente, normal y demás, para que Katze no lo notara... que no se fijase en lo que su sola presencia causaba en su súbdito...

¡No por todos los benditos dioses! Si en su mano estaba, el jamás iba a dejar que su señor supiese lo de sus matinales sucesos... mucho menos los que acontecían al cobijo de la noche... pero la cuestión era si realmente estaba en su mano. Ciertamente se valió de diversos métodos para alejar de sí semejantes pensamientos: desde hacer un tremendo ejercicio antes de dormir, quedando sumamente cansado, sin resultados aparentes, hasta probar las pociones para dormir de Ogarrian, la vieja curandera del palacio, sin el menor resultado... cada noche los sueños se volvían más explícitos y candentes.

Hacía falta tomar otro tipo de medidas. Lo que en un principio constituyó su ruina, o al menos el término de su calma, ahora venía a ser parte de otro tormento. Pensaba en el suceso que tendría lugar dentro de unos cuantos días. Ese mismo del que hablaran las "cotorras" del harén de su señor. Al principio, no dejaba de pensar en su señor, junto a aquél poderoso elfo... prodigándose ambos caricias certeras, entre un asfixiante coro de gemidos masculinos... si, el cuadro se lo veía genial. Sin embargo y al paso del tiempo ya no le parecía agradable a su psique presentarle a su amigo con el elfo, sino solo al pelirrojo... haciéndose el amor él mismo. Mientras el fisgoneaba detrás de uno de los pesados cortinajes. Todo al amparo de las cómodas estancias del amo y señor de los humanos.

Suspiró abatido. Fueran peras o manzanas, no podía dejar que eso enturbiase la relación de amistad que tenia para con su señor.

Así que mejor dejó eso de lado. Total nada podía hacer que no hubiese hecho ya. Además de que nunca se atrevería a sugerir intimar con él. Ni si quiera podía bromear de eso con su señor...

Otro suspiro lo enfiló a los aposentos de su ahora tormento. Katze lo había mandado a llamar. La tarde empezaba a declinar. Pronto estaría todo a oscuras.

Valor se dijo. Valor, para seguir y no cometer una locura. Necesitaba ser un buen súbdito y amigo. ¡Pero como costaba seguir siéndolo! Hasta, Orsdanatenethal, Sacerdote del Dios de los Cielos sempiternos, el guardián del secreto en representación de Katze, comenzaba a darle dolores de cabeza. Dicho pensamiento tenía su gracia. Movió la cabeza en silenciosa reprimenda.

No podía odiar al sacerdote, solo por ser el salvoconducto de las mediaciones con el reino elfo ¿o si?

Por fin las puertas de las habitaciones reales se le presentaron. Un breve intercambio de voces con los costodiadores y ya estaba adentro.

Pero, ¿por donde empezar? Esa sin duda era la madre de las preguntas. Carraspeó un poco nervioso. O un mucho más bien dicho.

Con ello llamó la atención de Katze, quien se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana, con ese semblante tan serio como siempre... casi tan inalcanzable, que de plano perdió cuenta de todo lo que según debía decir. Porque a pesar de que fue su señor el que lo llamó, él necesitaba dejarle en claro dos que tres verdades. Sin embargo, allí estaba, con la garganta seca y sin nada mejor que decir que balbuceos y atragantos. ¡Por la Diosa! Estaba temblando y... ¡Balbuciendo! Como se avergonzaba. Y eso no sería más que para aumentar su nerviosismo.

Katze mientras tanto evaluaba la situación. Unas enormes ganas de reír se perfilaban en las comisuras de sus labios. Solo la amistad le impidió aflorar la nutrida carcajada que ansiaba sacar. Ciertamente Daryl jamás había estado así de nervioso. Hizo un inventario rápido de todas las ocasiones en las que con él había estado y ni siquiera en las batallas o en las engorrosas reuniones formales se había mostrado de esa manera.

Así que no tenía ni idea de que pasaba, pero estaba la mar de intrigado. Daría medio reino por saber que le pasaba a Daryl, pero un sentimiento malicioso le hizo esperar. No quería romper aquél conmovedor cuadro de su amigo tan turbado.

No pocas veces había tenido ocasión de ver ese tipo de comportamiento. Sin embargo eran casi todos palurdos o desconocidos que nada sabían de la experiencia militar y mucho menos del poseer su amistad, por lo que los nervios los atacaban sin piedad. Sin embargo Daryl no cabía en ninguna de esas aseveraciones. Así que, pensó, o lo traía de aquella guisa un asunto en el cual su amigo y general tenía parte de culpa y trataba de redimirse de aquella patética forma o quizás algo más había.

-Se... señor... yo... que...quería... bueno, es que... usted...

Katze tuvo que girarse para concederse una sonrisa. Definitivamente Daryl nunca había estado tan nervioso. Lo llamó para un asunto trivial sobre los trabajos de seguridad que se debía implementar a la llegada de la caravana elfa. Pero sin saberlo, su amigo estaba divirtiéndole y mucho. Hacía años que no lo escuchaba dirigirse a él de usted.

Pero, por sobre toda la diversión, Katze no tenía ni una pizca de tonto. De sobra sabía o intuía que su súbdito predilecto estaba teniendo una racha de cambio. De un tiempo a esta parte se estaba volviendo muy pero que muy tenso y ahora venían los nervios. Pues bien, no iba a dejar de descubrir la razón de aquello. De hecho quizá ya la sabía mediante ese exquisito sonrojo...

Podría ser...

-Pasa Daryl, ponte cómodo, ya sabes que no muerdo- comentó primero con burla, luego con un deje sensual... que hizo que el sonrojo aumentase. Más que posible sus pensamientos parecían probables. Decidió seguir tanteando el terreno.

Mientras tanto Daryl se fue acercando rojo como una fresa, hasta quedar sentado en un sillón cerca de su señor... aunque a una distancia prudencial, ya que el tono con que dijo lo último ciertamente que jamás lo había empleado con él, aunque si con todas sus conquistas... amorosas. ¡Dioses! La de cosas que hicieron fila en su mente con eso de morder... ¡No! Eso no era más que producto de su últimamente fértil imaginación y nada más.

Katze vio con entusiasmo como su amigo estaba hiperventilando. Su tensión era mucha y su furioso sonrojo de antología. Al parecer no se había equivocado, aunque no iba a perder la oportunidad de reírse un poco. Sin embargo, viendo bien a su amigo, no estaba mal, nada mal. Le recorrió con la mirada como si fuese una de sus amadas posesiones. Rubio pajizo su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros. El rostro blanco estaba adosado de un exquisito rojo que nunca antes le había visto, además de que temblaba visiblemente. Las facciones masculinas tenían una delicadeza inesperada para alguien de la milicia, pero no para ser afeminado y su cuerpo, bueno el cuerpo ya lo conocía y a fondo por las muchas batallas y duchas que habían compartido, sin embargo solo ahora, allí entendía que tan bien estaba... y cuanto se lo había perdido. No estaría mal después de todo tratar de esa manera a su amigo. De hecho al parecer Daryl clamaba por sus atenciones, así que ¿Por qué no dárselas?

Por el momento Daryl estaba a gusto en su encantador shock. Valiéndose de ello, el monarca mandó a llamar a un sirviente y le pidió unas copas y ciertos dulces que solo ese empleado sabía donde se guardaban.

Hasta el sirviente parecía entender su turbación o al menos así lo juzgo el militar al ver la pícara sonrisa que adornaba los labios del sirviente al salir. Maldiciendo por toda la horda de empleados de los mundos bajos y demoníacos, por fin se atrevió a pedir permiso para retirarse y así no seguir haciendo el ridículo, pero su señor se lo impidió.

\- No te vayas, aún no hemos tratado los asuntos de la seguridad del reino... Vamos, amigo mío, hay que beber un buen vino que me han traído de las afueras de Azhu mientras hablamos. Su añejamiento sugiere que la pasaremos bien...- dejó la frase al aire para ver sus efectos. Por un lado hacía como que nada pasaba. Su tono seguía siendo provocador aunque sus facciones bien que se mantenían regías y hasta un poco amigables. Nada que ver con el seductor que era...

Por lo tanto los turbulentos pensamientos de Daryl, casi eran audibles. Rió por lo bajo. Nunca de los nuncas, llegó a imaginar que su amigo fuese una presa tan... linda y sobre todo... tan sumisa.

Una parte de él, la parte cazadora se había despertado y sabía que no iba a retirarse hasta que se hiciese con la piel ajena.

-Eso... eso espero...se... señor

-¿Has olvidado mi nombre, Daryl?- atacó el rey con malicia sin abandonar el invitante tono de seducción.

-No... ¡No! Por su... supuesto que no... K- Katze

El pelirrojo rió un poco.

-Me alegra oírlo. Ahora debes de decirme como va todo con la seguridad para la caravana de los elfos.

Por un momento una fugaz mueca de dureza surcó la cara de su rubio amigo.

-Todo esta en perfecto orden mi señor y si eso era todo debo marcharme.

Katze maldijo por lo bajo. No sabía que parte de lo que había dicho molestó a su amigo, pero no iba a dejar que se fuera.

-Vamos Daryl, si es así, no te vayas. Debemos celebrar. ¿Recuerdas el vino de Azhu? Además los naguirians comercian con dulces muy buenos.

-Quizá en otra ocasión, si me disculpa- dijo con un deje de frialdad e hizo una afectada reverencia.

-Nunca me habían rechazado así- admitió el pelirrojo

Esas palabras fueron mágicas. Nuevamente Daryl tembló y el sonrojo volvió.

-No pensaba rechazarte majestad... es que...

-Bien sino es por las buenas tendré que forzarte, ordenando que te quedes.

Daryl tragó duro. Realmente sería su imaginación o el monarca se empeñaba en seducirlo. No, eso era muy raro para ser verdad. Además no podía negarse a un trago, su rey se lo daba.

-Insisto en que te quedes, Daryl

-Muy bien señor.

Daryl volvió a su sitio. Por fin el mayordomo trajo las copas y los dulces. El rey en tanto se levantó y trajo una fina botella que guardaba en un hermoso mueble que había en la habitación.

-Aquí esta todo lo que pidió señor. ¿Necesita algo más?- dijo en voz maliciosa el empleado.

-Si, di a los demás que no quiero que me molesten. Nadie entra ni sale a menos que yo lo diga. Ahora vete

-Como desee, majestad- dijo el criado tras una reverencia y una miradita de soslayo al militar.

Katze sirvió las copas.

-Por la buena vida- brindó el monarca- y los buenos momentos...

-claro...

Daryl apuró el contenido de su copa. Deseaba salir cuanto antes...

Por ello no notó que el rey no bebía.

El pelirrojo esperó a que hiciese efecto.

-Dime, Daryl, ¿Por qué has estado tan extraño?

-Por que va a ser. Me molesta pensar que vas a joder con un elfo y no conmigo- Daryl abrió mucho los ojos. Llevó una mano a su boca como si con ello pudiera remediar lo dicho.

-Oh, así que te gustaría estar en lugar del elfo. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Así es. No hay nada que desee más... se... señor... Katze ¿Qué demonios me diste a beber?

-nada que te haga daño- murmuró pícaramente

-Me engañaste

-Quizá, pero vamos no te pongas así

-Me voy

-No escuchaste. No saldrás a menos que yo lo ordene.

-Deja de jugar conmigo Katze, dame el antídoto- pidió abatido el soldado.

\- Te estas poniendo pesado. Pero si eso quieres. Está en los dulces.

-No soy tan crédulo, como uno tu primero- dijo rotundamente el soldado, dejando en claro que no sería engañado por segunda ocasión.

-Si eso te hace feliz- aceptó sarcástico el pelirrojo.

Se acercó uno de los dulces que parecían hechos de chocolate blanco. Mordió el género con una mueca invitadora y Daryl tuvo que desviar el rostro.

Cuando por fin el monarca terminó de comérselo supo que no tenía nada malo. Así que procedió a comerse uno, pero cuando lo hubo terminado...

-... ¡No! ... Es... ¡Halva! *- dijo azorado, respirando sofocado. Su ritmo cardiaco lo resintió de inmediato. Y su sangre fue a parar a su más intima parte, irguiéndola a medias, pero en un segundo. Maldijo nuevamente al ver como Katze posaba sus ojos en esa particular zona de su anatomía.

-¿Lo conoces? Me sorprendes Daryl. Es muy caro y extraño para que lo hallas probado- reconoció Katze divertido.

-Es parte del entrenamiento secreto...- alcanzó a proferir el militar con esfuerzo. Su temperatura corporal había subido muy rápido. Las sienes le palpitaban desbocadas. Ni hablar de la estabilidad corporal, por que toda la habitación pareció ser golpeada por varios trols, cimbrando su poco equilibrio. Tuvo que contener las ganas de irse a recargar en la pared.

-Y hablando de secretos, ¿has estado antes con un hombre?

-No, nunca... ¡Por los dioses Katze, ya basta! ¡Déjame ir!- pidió de forma lastimera el soldado dándose por vencido. Lo había engañado su amigo y dos veces seguidas... y ahora no podía dejar de decir la verdad de todo aquello que Katze le preguntara. Sacudió la cabeza pero con nefastos resultados, ya que el gesto, lejos de ayudarle, solo le sumergió en una mayor confusión.

-¿En serio jamás has tenido intimidad con un hombre? ¿Ni en el ejército?- preguntó realmente interesado Katze mientras se empezaba a desbrochar la túnica, dejando al descubierto su fornido pecho.

Daryl desvió la mirada. Su vista empezaba a nublarse un poco. Sin embargo, él había pasado esa prueba al entrar al ejército y ahora debía soportar... no importaba si para ello debía fingir que el otro no estaba.

Concentrado como estaba en no ceder, no puso atención a lo que contestaba.

-Una vez, solo una vez hace mucho, tuve contacto con otro hombre de manera sexual. En el campamento... tenía 17 años... debía dormir con varios chicos en la misma cabaña... el cansancio del día me hizo dormir como piedra... eso lo aprovecho uno de mis compañeros, para tocarme... me acarició y fue la primera experiencia... ¿Dioses, que demonios estoy diciendo?- murmuró deteniendo el torrente de frases cuando por fin notó lo que decía.

Estaba sumamente abochornado. Esa vez la había olvidado, enterrado el recuerdo en lo más profundo de su ser y ahora lo había dicho, como si nada. ¡Estúpido licor de Sol!

-Daryl, quiero que me digas como te tocó ese soldado- murmuró entre enojado, excitado y ansioso, el gran soberano.

-no... ya basta... no voy a hacerlo- se resistió Daryl. No podía creer que su amigo pudiera con esa calor sofocante. Ya que Katze también había comido halva... definitivamente su rey era el epítome de la fuerza.

Lejos de enojar eso al monarca le hizo sonreír más ampliamente. Su amigo soportaba mucho más de lo que cualquier otro en su situación, a pesar de contar con más experiencia en esos menesteres, solo su general tenía tanto aguante. La pregunta es ¿Qué más aguantaba el soldado?

Daryl tembló al ver esa mirada de depredador que le otorgaba muy solicito su soberano. Una mirada que sólo le había visto dirigirle a los que habrían de ser sus amantes...

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no te gustó como lo hizo?

-No es eso... - Daryl giró el rostro. Había recargado un poco el cuerpo en una de las paredes que tenía cerca, pero sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

Katze atizó el fuego acercándose a su presa.

-no... ¡no te acerques!- pidió el rubio retrocediendo casi como si quisiese fundirse con la pared. No supo como llegó hasta el amplio lecho de Katze, pero como si se hubiesen coordinado con tamaño suceso, sus piernas le fallaron y al mullido lugar fue a parar.

Katze simplemente rió con malicia. Tal parecía que Daryl, o su psique estaba más ansioso que él mismo., así que ¿Por qué hacerlo esperar?

Antes de que pudiese negarse, Katze ya estaba encima suyo, acorralándolo con sus poderosos brazos, aunque a una generosa distancia.

-a... aléjate- pidió sin mucha convicción.

-No. Mejor dime...- murmuró el rey mientras se acercaba hasta pegar sus labios suaves al lóbulo de la oreja de Daryl- como fue tu primera vez con ese hombre.

Era una orden y el militar lo sabía, sin embargo su orgullo lo conminaba a no dejarse llevar. Pero esa era un empresa difícil de lograr, ya que el halva estaba haciendo de las suyas en su cuerpo... su símbolo masculino empezaba a cobrar mayor vida, tan solo por la cercanía del otro. El aliento de Katze le seducía y acariciaba a un tiempo, haciéndole sentir que no podría negarle nada.

-No... no sé muy bien como empezó todo- cedió al fin Daryl, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil, pero gozando como nunca del tener tan cerca a su amigo y señor-... solo recuerdo una agradable sensación antes de despertar y como mi miembro crecía y crecía entre sus dedos suaves, pero decididos...

Se detuvo, no quería seguir con eso.

Katze se separó para ver las avergonzadas facciones que se daban cita en el bello rostro del general. No perdiendo nota de ninguna de ellas. Guardándolas para siempre en su memoria.

-Por favor... señor ya no ...

-Continua.

Daryl ladeo el rostro. El bochorno era ya suficiente. Sin embargo no podía detener sus labios ni las palabras que de ellos salían. El corazón latiéndole a mil...

-Su... sudaba, esa era la primera vez que alguien más me tocaba. Aparte de mi claro...

-Oh, quieres decir que antes de esa experiencia, ya te masturbabas

-Por supuesto- dijo contundentemente el general, sonrojándose más vivamente con ello.

Katze volvió a sonreír. La de cosas que uno puede saber con un poco de licor de Sol.

\- Y dime, ¿te acariciaba mejor él o te gustó más masturbarte?

-Eso... no pienso decirlo... juré no decir que un hombre me sedujo, hasta pensar que sus manos eran más hábiles que las mías.

-¿En serio?- profirió el rey irónico. Su vasallo y amigo estaba entreteniéndole como nunca. Una idea con sabor y malicia cruzó por su mente y a bien dispuso el llevarla acabo.

-Si... sus manos apretaban mi miembro de forma firme, pero al ser tan suaves, no pude quejarme y es que sus dedos no dejaban de tocarme en toda la extensión de mi sensible zona. Parecía que veneraba esa parte mía y, aunque estaba del todo despierto ya, fingí seguir dormido. Así me sentía mejor, disfrutaba, pero a la vez mantenía mi conciencia tranquila, creyendo que lo que me sucedía era un sueño, uno muy húmedo y delicioso, capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera.

Daryl no quería en modo alguno continuar sus eróticas confesiones, pero el mantener ese contacto tan cercano con el pelirrojo rey no ayudaba para nada negarse a los caprichos ajenos.

Lo que sin duda era aún peor, fue el sentir en la piel y no sólo en la memoria el recuerdo. Eso le hizo tener una erección súper dolorosa y mucho más grande que de costumbre.

-Súbitamente- retomó su relato Daryl- encerró a mi miembro en una de sus manos, mientras la otra se dedicaba a presionar con cadencia mis testículos. Yo deliraba de placer, tanto que ahora que lo pienso seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto, por que respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras mi pene se llenaba del pre-semen. Quería que él siguiera. Ni importaba si era hombre, mujer, elfo, enano o quimera, solo ansiaba más de esas caricias, que me apretara con más fuerza y me obligara a jadear de placer...

El rubio general tuvo que abrir los ojos con desmesura. Eso jamás se lo había reconocido ni a sí mismo. Pero ahora lo sentía y lo sabía. Esa noche le habría gustado llegar más lejos.

-Sus dedos abandonaron mis testículos, para ir a recorrer mis temblorosas piernas... pero la otra mano seguía masturbándome a discreción. ¡Dioses! Ese hombre sabía lo que hacía. Cada caricia, cada pellizco, cada roce era preciso y yo al ser novato en eso me dejé llevar... me corrí entre sus manos unas dos o tres veces...

El rojo de las mejillas del general así como su agitada respiración no tenían parangón y es que el rey ni tregua daba al ponerse tan cerca del otro, sonriéndole y mientras relataba todo Katze aprovechaba para besar, casi como por casualidad el expuesto cuello ajeno, la suave barbilla y casi cerca de la boca, con lo que dejaba con ansias de más al pobre rubio. Las hábiles manos regias dedicándose por entero a desnudar al desvalido amigo, que ya no hallaba la manera de silenciarse, de hecho ya no había mucho que callar.

-... y cada una de ellas la disfruté como si fuera la primera. Sin embargo, él no se quedó a mi lado. No supe ni su nombre. Solo sé que no era de mi campamento por que investigué un poco... la piel de cada compañero... y ninguna era así de suave. Además todos allí eran tan o más neófitos en cuestiones sexuales que yo mismo, así que dudo que ese experto halla estado entre sus filas- finalizó muerto de la pena el aguerrido militar.

No podía creerlo, batallas habían ido y venido, así como las protocolarias reuniones de estado, en las que veía a las bellezas más exóticas y deseables y jamás de los jamases, había estado en situación semejante. Tan abatido, sumiso y nervioso, pero, por sobretodo excitado. ¡Maldito y mil veces maldito Katze! ¿Cómo demonios podría ser tan irresistible? Y más aún mientras sus manos le recorrían sin pudor por todo el cuerpo, despojándolo de su ropa, sin el menor de los empachos.

Katze miraba de nueva cuenta ese cuerpo que tantas veces había visto, pero que hasta ahora se daba el entero lujo de manosear. Los músculos que se iban dejando ver los tocó apreciando la tersura, idolatrando a la misma con caricias lentas. Siguió con el sensual tormento, hasta dejar al general en adanesco traje.

Daryl sintió un poco de la tardeadora brisa recorrer su febril cuerpo sin piedad alguna. Un exquisito escalofrío le atacó al mirar el deseo plasmado en las ambarinas orbes del pelirrojo. Si, más que deseado, se sentía de la propiedad exclusiva del rey, cosa que, lejos de disgustarle, lo único que consiguió fue enardecer más la llama del deseo propio.

Katze tuvo que separarse un momento, tan solo para mostrarle a sus ojos la visión completa de tan suculento bocado. Daryl lo vio de esa forma, de pie, ante él tan dominante y atractivo como lo imaginara en cada una de esas locas fantasías. Sin embargo quiso cubrirse un poco, tapar esa impúdica desnudez suya, para no seguir siendo el objeto de burla de su amado rey... por que podía soportarlo todo, menos la ligera sonrisa burlesca de Katze.

Giró el rostro para no ver la cínica sonrisilla. ¿Cuántas veces en esa tarde necesitaría ocultar su rostro, igualando el gesto de una doncella reacia?

-Ha sido un buen relato Daryl. sin embargo, deseo algo más- dijo el rey recordando aquella idea maliciosa que por su mente pasara cuando el general se negara a relatar sus sensuales encuentros nocturnos.

El rubio volvió su atención hacia su señor ¿Más? Katze quería más...

-Quiero que me muestres con tus propias manos lo que aquellas te hicieron a ti.

-¡¿Qué?!... debe ser ¡Una maldita broma!- espetó Daryl ante tal orden, llevando el rojo de sus mejillas a un nivel imposible, mientras se incorporaba un poco, completamente indignado.

-No es ninguna broma. Es una orden General y estoy esperando que la cumplas.- dejó en claro en monarca al tiempo que volvía a poner al rubio en su sitio de un empujón.

No... eso ¡no! el jamás, jamás se había masturbado enfrente de nadie, y mucho menos de un hombre. ¡Dioses! y ahora no podía negarse. Katze lo tildaba de orden y por la dureza de la mirada regia intuyó que lo de broma ni mencionarlo debía de nueva cuenta.

Suspiró apesadumbrado. Cerrando los ojos y evocando aquella prohibida noche guió a sus manos hasta su propio vientre.

-Abre los ojos Daryl. Quiero que me veas mientras te tocas.

La mañana llegó en el momento justo en el que evocaba la imagen de aquél extraño y sensual pelirrojo. Raoul sonrió levemente. Nunca pensó que el ritual lo fuese a llevar a tener semejante orgasmo y sin que nadie lo tocara... solo por la imagen de aquél desconocido.

Bien, se dijo, fuera como fuese. Ya había tocado el sol la fina hierba en la que había dormido, así que iba siendo hora de acudir con la pitonisa.

Se vistió con las prendas que las doncellas dejaran para él junto al claro. Obviamente ellas se habían dado cita en el templo, dejándolo por entero a solas. A fin de cuentas lo que sucediera entre la vieja pitonisa y él era solo de su incumbencia.

Siguiendo el rastro de las dríadas azules, llegó a la casa de la pitonisa. Que no era más que una cabaña. Una choza demasiado común para el ojo porco entrenado de un humano. Pero para el ojo avizor de un elfo, este era un centro de poder de la misma diosa. Ligeramente fulgurante del azul driada. Si, el lugar bien podía parecer hasta salvaje. No tallado por las hábiles manos élficas, sin embargo, ese recinto tenía mucha mayor importancia que cualquier mansión elfa.

Quiso darse prisa en entrar y así acabar con ese asunto lo antes posible. Seguramente sus tropas ya estaban haciéndose a la idea de su falta con unas buenas tandas de cerveza. Movió con desaprobación la cabeza. Por otro lado le daban ganas de darse un segundo encuentro con cierto hechicero.

-Estás en terreno sagrado. Ningún pie había hollado antes el sendero de la Diosa. ¡Identifícate mortal, si no quieres que te fulmine en nombre de la todo poderosa!- tronó de pronto una potente voz, proveniente de todo el bosque.

Era una extraña sensación la que invadió al general rubio, ya que esa voz sonaba como si fuese del mismo rumor de los árboles. De la misma tierra. De todo a su alrededor.

A decir verdad, muy pocos habían tenido cita con la pitonisa y menos aún los que contaron tal efecto. Por que ella no es lo que se dice sociable. Además el hecho de ser la Elegida, le daba un toque aún más atemporal que cualquiera de los elfos.

-Soy Raoul Am y vengo a cumplir el pacto que mi señor Iason debe en el reino humano. Deseo la bendición de la Elegida de la Diosa- contestó sin miedo el rubio. Al fin de cuentas él no tenía que temer nada.

-Valientes palabras elfo. Adelante- lo invitó la voz y un boquete a guisa de puerta se abrió en aquella parodia de cabaña.

Al entrar apenas si pudo distinguir el piso del resto del habitáculo. La oscuridad reinante no era para nada normal.

-Llegas puntual- aprobó la voz que provenía de más adentro de aquél lúgubre lugar- Acércate. Ordenó y de inmediato el rubio elfo tuvo que cumplir el mandato.

Lo que encontró adentro no estaba en su imaginación. Un ser de brillante tono azulino lo recibió. Apenas si podía distinguir las facciones de "ella" por que a fin de cuentas no parecía ser mujer... de hecho no parecía tener un sexo definido. Solamente vestía una túnica vaporosa color blanco y sus ojos grises, lo miraban con pertinaz insistencia. Bien podía decirse que era una niña, o al mismo y aterrador tiempo que se veía en un espejo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el cambiante ser le dirigiera la palabra nuevamente.

-Haz cumplido con la Ordenanza y por ello te has ganado un augurio- dijo la pitonisa, sin mayores preámbulos.

Raoul escuchó impertérrito.

La mujer lo vio con aprobación antes de seguir. Sus ojos tomaron cierta transparencia alarmante, antes de emitir un ligero pero hermoso silbido, al que acudió en respuesta una sílfide negra: La sílfide del tiempo, la cual se posó en una discreta joya en la frente de la pitonisa, que antes no viese el general. A decir verdad era una tiara que de tan fina había escapado a los ojos del avizor Raoul.

Luego de una ligera sacudida, la mujer habló, pero ahora con un tonó de voz doble...

-Tu sino se muestra difícil. Deberás elegir entre dos grandes amores y sólo uno tendrás. Haz de elegir entre el reino que te vio nacer y el dueño de tu corazón. Elige con esmero pues decirte debo, que aquél que rechazado sea de ti, destruido será.

Raoul sintió un estremecimiento de horror ante semejantes perspectivas. Bajó la mirada solo un segundo. Únicamente un segundo. Sabía cual era su deber, pero por una vez se olvidó de los deberes.

-Elijo a mi señor por sobre todo, incluso sobre mí- dijo Raoul, entendiendo de pronto la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer: grabar un negro y aciago destino para su pueblo. Cerró los ojos un instante. Ya no había marcha atrás. Al abrir los ojos de nueva cuenta la decisión se vio en ellos con rotundidad aplastante.

-Tu elección viene de tu corazón, pero no carece de razón. En el caso de los elfos el reino no lo constituye el pueblo, sino su rey. Por ello te anuncio que has sido sabio. Pero también decirte debo que no debes llorar por pérdidas que no puedes cambiar, ni te envanezcas con los logros. Al final, nada será lo que en un principio aparenta ser.

Una vez terminada la frase, la sílfide negra salió del cuerpo de la pitonisa.

Así estaban las cosas. La mujer permaneció en sepulcral silencio. En un principio, pensaba que ella no tenía nada que decir, pero al verla, notó que ella lo veía de una forma, nada decorosa. Casi quiso reír por aquello. La mujer acababa de dictarle un sino fatal y ahora lo único que parecía importarle era saber que tan grande media su miembro.

-Tus bodas con el humano no son simplemente simbólicas, hijo de Larel Am. Deberás recibir en tu cuerpo a la Diosa, así como aquél rey de humanos recibirá al dios cielo. Por lo tanto deja de preocuparte por tonterías. Si eres el de abajo o no, eso carece de importancia. La diosa hará que disfrutes de un placer como nunca imaginaste- declaró la mujer con tanta ufanidad que el general creyó que lo estaba probando.

-También deberás llevar dos presentes. El primero ya te fue dado en la Cuna del misterio. El segundo Goran te ayudará a obtenerlo. Deben dar una sílfide azul. Y para ello has de seguir el ritual. El hechicero habrá crearla. Quizás te cueste un poco hacerlo por las buenas. Así que, toma esto- urgió la mujer al tiempo que una sílfide común le alargaba al rubio algunas varas.

-Es incienso de belladona. Con él convencerás al mago- sonrió de medio lado la atemporal mujer, de una manera algo perversa, para gusto de Raoul. Aunque el regalo de incienso bien valía la pena.

-Ahora debes partir hijo de Larel Am e Iriel Minkaisel. Ve y cumple tus deberes.

-Así lo haré, gran Elegida- prometió el regio elfo con una reverencia, antes de irse.

La mujer sonrió maternalmente, al verlo salir.

-¡Ay de ti, testarudo elfo! Tu destino será lo que más temes- auguró en un susurro cuando quedó a solas.

Iason buscaba a sus dos mascotas. Lo extraño era que una vez finalizada la charada de celebración, no los encontrase por ningún sitio.

Al finalizar cada una de esas protocolarias reuniones siempre tenía ganas de hacerlo con Forferían... y ahora con Riki. Eso le ayudaba a despejarse de todas esas miradas, sonrisas y halagos falsos. Se retiró a sus aposentos. Sin embargo le extrañó que Irúviel, no pudiese dar con ninguno de los dos.

Quizás lo más extraño recaía en que a Riki no podía sentirlo... el sello le informaba en que condiciones se encontraba los portadores. Sin embargo a Forferían si que lo sentía y en una situación subida de tono.

Por su rostro paso una mueca de disgusto. Así que su súbdito y mascota se estaba divirtiendo sin él. Pues bien ya se encargaría de darle su merecido.

Por otro lado estaba el horowolf. No esperaba que Mayaris le diese tan costoso obsequio. De hecho no sabía que la lombardana pudiese hacerse con algo de ese calibre. Más también había de hacer algo con la criatura. Pero qué...

Bien, eso no lo sabía por el momento. Y quizás lo peor del asunto era que podía sentir a aquella criatura cerca, pero no verla. Se mostraba cuando mejor le parecía. Reprimió las ganas enormes que tenía d maldecir, pues a fin de cuentas es lo que se obtiene al tener de mascota a un ser de otro plano astral.

Recordó casi por casualidad los reclamos de Ilean. El reino no era lo que se suponía que debiera ser. Quizás para los ojos extraños era un símbolo de poder y esplendor. Sin embargo, el hijo de Orferius, bien entendía que faltaba mucho más para llegar a la dominación completa. Por que, todo empezaba a desmoronarse y no importaba el esfuerzo conjunto que él, Ilean y el mismo Raoul llevasen acabo. El reino parecía ser el blanco de todos los ataques de las inmundas criaturas de los bajos mundos. Aún más que lo normal.

Un mal augurio se cernía en el aire y con un suspiro Iason esperaba que el ritual de las bodas de su primo y general con el humano sanaran todo. La ayuda de los dioses parecía lo más indicado en estos momentos de precaria y muy dudosa paz.

Raoul, él siempre tan obediente. Ilean tenía toda la razón. No debió haber ordenado que su primo y amigo fuese al reino de los humanos. Sin embargo ciertamente que en los últimos días sus decisiones no tenían nada de acertado.

Se recostó en su cama. Sintiendo un poco mediante el vínculo del sello las aventuras del elfo gris.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo lo que su prisionero e ideando el castigo ideal por tamaña afrenta. Si bien cierto era que no había tenido la razón en la toma de decisiones en últimas fechas, para el correctivo a emplear, si que lo meditaría y con suma paciencia...

Forferían aprendería de nuevo que nadie engaña a Iason Minkaisel.

Forferían tragó saliva. El felino sujeto se veía exquisito. Las brillantes gotas de vino recorrían la piel del moreno con sensualidad. No pudo aguantar más tiempo sin probar el vino en tan suculento recipiente.

-ah, si así pequeño- aceptó el príncipe, al sentir la tímida y tibia lengua, tocarle el pechó siguiendo el curso de una gota de vino en particular. Más tuvo que sonreír al sentir que el chico se emocionaba y succionaba su piel con tierno apremio- tranquilo, con calma. Es todo para ti- ronroneó el mayor.

Forferían solamente se sonrojó más pero ni contesto ni abandonó su sensual tarea. El cuerpo ajeno demostraba ser delicioso en combinación con aquél etílico aderezo. Su lengua atrapaba las escurridizas gotas, sin importar si estaban en el vientre o en las tetillas. Todas a su boca iban a parar.

Nunca llegó a pensar que el vino pudiera sen tan... erótico. Su miembro estaba durísimo y no pudo evitar rozarlo con la rodilla del lombardano.

-Te estas poniendo muy caliente- aseveró el gatuno ser con algo de sensual malicia.

Era la verdad grabada a fuego para Forferían. Con el solo roce que ahora el lombardano propinaba son certeza en su dureza, le hacía delirar. Y ni que decir de ese vino de locura, con sabor a sexo. Su boca no podía dejar de recorrer aquél hermoso cuerpo. Además ese incesante ronroneo, escalofriaba su mente y más su caliente cuerpo.

Jadeos urgidos dejaba escapar. Con tan poco trato el príncipe lo tenía a su entera merced. Deseándolo, amándolo como merecía un hombre tan regio como aquél. La tibieza de la piel se le grababa en la mente a cada lamida, con cada roce. Y el vino parecía no querer terminarse. No importaba cuanto lamía, aquí y allá se veían todavía algunas rebeldes gotas recorriendo sensualmente la anatomía ajena. Y no solo quiso lamer, sino también tocar esa piel que empezaba a ponerse pegajosa por el dulce elíxir. Recorrió los magníficos músculos con sus delgados dedos.

Más jadeos y el lombardano seguía tranquilo. Sonriendo de cuando en cuando con autentico goce. Haciendo que las mejillas del elfo ardieran. ¿Cómo podía seguir tan tranquilo? Forferían sentía cada respiro del príncipe y ninguno era ni la mitad de agitado que los propios. Pero no debía importar eso, que más daba todo, cuando se llegaba a ese nivel, cuando la sangre hierve...

Tiyagar casi jadeó entre asombrado y halagado cuando el chico perdiendo todo el decoro lo recarga en la mesa hasta casi dejarlo acostado, para paladearle la piel con mayor soltura.

No podía saber a raja tabla cuan excitado estaba el elfo gris.

Forferían solo quería más, más de aquella piel... mucho más.

Arrancó el taparrabos que lo separaba de la erección del otro. Podía estar mal, lo que hacía, más tarde habría de pagarlo, pero ahora no podía detenerse. Quería probar las gotas de vino que brillaban sobre aquella viril superficie, las pocas que lograron colarse hasta tan privado sitio. Llevó allí sus ansiosos labios. Tomó cada gota, pero no era suficiente. Ya nada lo era. Así que atacó con sutiles mordidas y lentas lamidas la hombría del príncipe quien por fin dejó si cínico estoicismo, para rugir excitado.

Forferían pudo sentir en sus labios la dura carne seguir en su crecer, pero lo que más le gustó fue el sabor mezclado con el alcohol y esa dureza que amenazaba con arrancarle todos los reparos y modestias.

Siguiendo tan solo el instinto, ese mismo que le llevaba a hacer todo aquello, se detuvo de lo que hacía y le incorporó hasta arrancarle al engreído príncipe el más sensual y asfixiante beso que éste jamás hubiese probado.

-Házmelo, quiero que me poseas, ahora- ordenó el elfo gris aún con los labios pegados muy cerca del gatuno sujeto y viéndolo a los ojos.

Tiyagar abrió los ojos a tenor de muda sorpresa. En algún sitio de su mente había sentido que la presa, tan bella y sumisa, había dado el paso metamórfico, para convertirse en el cazador. Y ahora lo comprobaba. Sin embargo no se arrepentía al ver al joven elfo tan demandante y más atractivo de lo que esperara. Asintió a la propuesta, tomando de la nuca al chico, para poder repetir la unión de sus labios.

Se recargó en la mesa y acercó más a Forferían, con ambas manos. Rozando ambas erecciones solo así pudo notar hasta donde estaba la excitación del elfo... regodeándose en tal suceso al ser él mismo el causante. Invirtió los papeles, ya que excitado o no había que recordar quien era el cazador y quien la presa. Recargó a Forferían sobre la mesa, dejándolo boca arriba para que pudiese ver su hermoso rostro en el momento de tomarlo. Forferían solo pudo gemir con ello...

Sin preparación, sin nada, de forma ruda, Tiyagar entró en él. Dolió, si, bastante, pero eso no disminuyó en modo alguno la delirante pasión que despertara en su pecho. Menos al sentir las poderosas manos del gatuno sujeto, sus tremendos besos o el aumento en el ronroneo. Aquella poderosa erección irrumpía exquisitamente en él. Hasta adentro, demandante, posesiva. Con todo, no pudo más que seguirse dejando llevar hasta el punto de rodear con sus brazos aquél poderoso cuello y dejarle saber su pasión con un tributo de ininterrumpidos gemidos.

La velocidad creciente de los besos, de las caricias y algunos arañazos por parte de Forferían seguían, sin embargo el príncipe tardó en moverse, había entrado hasta el final, y estaba disfrutando de la sensación.

-Muévete... ah ... hazlo muy fuerte- musitó el elfo al separarse de uno de los candentes besos.

Tiyagar sonrió. Sujetó con fuerza las caderas del elfo y le dio lo que pedía. Sin piedad alguna metió y sacó su miembro, hasta que los gemidos del naguirian se tonaron gritos y terminó por arañarle la espalda y morderle el cuello.

El dolor... el exquisito dolor mezclado con el placer de tener tan poderoso sujeto dentro... tan adentro.

Los desesperados gemidos del elfo aumentaron el placer y más los sutiles temblores de ese cuerpo suave, sutil. Con un escalofrío electrizante dejó vagar su orgasmo mientras el chico hacía lo propio. Esencias masculinas fundiéndose en tan poseso abrazo...

 _Continuara..._

 _Hasta aqui llega la historia por el momento no se cuando la autora volvera a retomarla y subir la continuacion._


End file.
